


Quid Pro Quo

by Chubbycubby



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Caning, Choking, Come Eating, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/M, Masochism, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Slow Burn, Somnophilia, Spanking, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:11:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 58,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9371732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chubbycubby/pseuds/Chubbycubby
Summary: Being a sniper in Talon? Hard. Pleasing Reaper? Easy.





	1. Rooftop Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> I changed the title to make it a series. This was a one-shot and now my life has spiraled out of control.

Your calculations are done and your gun is poised. Now you just had to wait for the perfect shot. You had tough competition at Talon as a sniper, but you were making a niche for yourself as a quick shot sniper. It also helped that you were your boss's little pet.  
  
You had settled into this stakeout quite nicely. It was terrible, humid in the city, but up here on the rooftop it was quite pleasant. You wore sweats and a T-shirt to keep comfortable. You learned a little foam pad went a long way in keeping comfortable.  
  
You hear a sound behind you like a strong breeze. You glance over your shoulder, and there is Reaper. Nothing unusual, considering your ongoing affair. You focus back on your scope and keep your mind on the breeze.  
  
Reaper presses his boot into your ass. He was going to have to do more than that to shake your resolve, but it was a good way to see if you were willing to play his games. A yes would be your silence; a no would be a rifle to his face.  
  
Just because Reaper was demanding your attention via boot didn't mean he was going to get it. You had a target, and he had to do a hell of a lot better than that to break your concentration.  
  
Reaper kneels down, his knees between your legs. His hands trace your curves, large enough to take hefty handfuls from your thighs to your back. He pinches you as he pulls his hands away from you to leave you a little sore.  
  
He pulls down your sweatpants and panties at the same time very slowly. Your panties cling to your slit. It was the kind of sight he never wanted to forget. You were already wet for him from only that. With your legs splayed like that, he could see everything perfectly. It was too perfect to leave alone.  
  
You call back, "If this were any other time, Reaper."  
  
"There's no target," he replies curtly.  
  
You let out a relieved sigh. Of course there wasn't. He just wanted to play games with you and where would be the fun in telling you anything? That would ruin the thrill of sneaking up on a beautiful woman and fucking her raw. He was lucky that you enjoyed his lurid fantasies so much so of course he was going to take every opportunity to act them out. He pulls off his gloves and tosses them aside. Your eyes remain fixed to your hypothetical target.  
  
He uses his thumbs to push the lips of your pussy apart, then pushes the right one in just slightly. You can feel yourself twitch and quiver even with such shallow penetration. He wonders how long it will take to break your concentration. He pushes his thumb in as far as he could, leaving it at a wide angle. He could never get over how tight you were; this was like showing off as he felt the walls of you tighten around him.  
  
His left hand pushes your left thigh further open. He studies you intensely, watching the pink twitch and the wet roll down all of the folds. You enjoyed being studied like that, but this was all doing far more for him than it was for you.  
  
You heard slight shifting and then a clatter of something on the ground. With how hollow it sounded it could only be his mask. Now the pressure to stay focused elsewhere was double fold. Despite your liaison, you have never seen his face. You knew better than to look.  
  
He bends down and kissed between your shoulder blades all the way down to your holes. Your pussy tastes wonderful, and he kisses. He uses the entire width of his tongue to go from bottom to top, and you shudder when he goes over your asshole. You wish you could watch him, but you can only imagine what it looks like.  
  
Reaper reaches forward clamps his hand on the back of your head to ensure you can't see him. He hastily pulls down his pants and lifts his shirt a bit. He is barely undressed, really, but he preferred to keep it this way.  
  
There is a breeze at the top of this tower, and your wetness is making the chill worse. When he slides into you he feels that chill but once he's deep in you he can relish the warmth. He never got tired of how you felt. You're wonderfully tight and he loves the way your hole twitches around his thick cock. Your moans were coming out quietly, and the sound of the his dick sliding in and out of the tight, wet hole was divine.  
  
He's already very close to finishing, but he isn't slowing down. He pounds you roughly to force you to make any sort of noise that was more than just a pant. He leaned forward so he could fuck you at a sharper angel. You want to bury your head in your arm to muffle your moans, but Reaper is holding your head up.  
  
He's pushing you to be as loud as possible. His hands tangle around your hair and pull you back. With his other hand he grabs your breast roughly and squeezes them tight. Finally he hears your high-pitched groan and it goes straight to his dick and ego.  
  
He pauses, and he's very deep inside of you. You can feel his cock expanding inside of you, and all of that hot cum filling your pussy. He gives you a few more strokes, knowing how much you like the feeling of both his cock and cum inside of you at the same time.  
  
He slides out of you and replaces his mask quickly. You impaired his judgement like that sometimes. He looks at you dripping with his cum, which in itself was a stupid decision. Someday, you were going to be the death of him.


	2. As Per Instruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memo:
> 
> At 2:32pm go to sleep in your room. Leave the door locked.
> 
> -R

2:32 pm was a weirdly specific time, but you don't question Reaper's quirks. You put away the reconnaisance photos you're studying and go to bed as per instruction. You were pretending to sleep, but a long week of training left you tired enough to drift into a deep slumber.

//

3:07 pm by Reaper's watch. Despite a concerted effort to move silently his steps felt heavy. He glances around the empty hall. No one there to see him phase under your door.

He rematerializes inside your room and looks around. There you are, fast asleep under a blanket. You had stood him up before, but there you were, willing and not at the same time.

You're definitely not pretending to be asleep either. He reaches out and touches your hair softly. You don't stir; you don't feel it. He peels the blanket back. You're lying on your stomach, wearing nothing but a camisole and panties.

He slides a finger under the elastic and pulls it down. His breathing hitches. You went to bed wet, thinking about him. He always wants to play with you while you're sleeping, but he never has the patience once he got hard. He frees his cock from his pants and strokes himself a few times.

You feel something heavy on the side of the bed and begin to stir. Before you open your eyes, you feel his hand push your face into the pillow. The head of his cock is already circling your entrance to make sure your entire pussy is soaked. Reaper finds your hole and pushes his cock in all at once.

You're usually tight but when you were barely awake it was unreal. He sinks his hand into your ass and pulls you closer. You're already grinding your hips against him. His grip on your ass is so tight it will leave a bruise, but of course it only pushes you on further.

Your pussy is so tight it's almost hard for him to move He starts to give you short teasing strokes, being sure to hold you tightly so you couldn't move. His voice is low and hot, "Do you like waking up with my cock inside of you?"

"Yes! I love it!" you say into the pillows. He exhales sharply and has to conciously relax. With his grip loosened you throw your hips back onto his cock until you feel yourself ready to cum. You stop to enjoy the orgasm and Reaper starts again. He loves hearing you moan incoherently as you come around him, and he considers it payback for making him turned on in the first place. He watches his dick slide in and out, but he has to close his eyes because the sight is too good.

He had been thinking about this all day, and wants to fill you soon. For a solid minute, the only sound is his hips slamming into yours, and his cock sliding in and out of you. Reaper loses his grip and it burns when he hands twist from your sides. He lands heavy on his hands, barely holding himself off of you. You can feel his weight pressing against you yet he hasn't lost his pace at all.

"Do you want my cum?" he asks, voice tight. Your reply is still incoherent and muffled. Reaper growls back, "Cum on it."

He grits his teeth because he always underestimates how much you like to obey. You're orgasming on his cock before he's even done speaking. Just when you think you're done his hips snap into you so deeply it aches. You can feel him filling you and you roll your hips to coax out every last drop. You loved when you could feel his legs shake like that.

He gives you a few more strokes before he has to pull out. He rubs your ass approvingly and tries to catch his breath. You are beautiful, but it was time to go. He puts his cock away and phases out, only to dash away to clean himself up elsewhere. What was he going to do without you?


	3. Reciprocated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent shows willingness to go above and beyond what's expected of her.

You were clever enough to memorize an exact route from your room to Reaper's that was hidden from both cameras and the night watch. You check your watch. 3:07am. You had exactly forty-seven seconds to get from here to Reaper's room. You would make it because you weren't just a pretty face, you were a full-fledged Talon agent. However it was exactly because of your pretty face that you had access to Reaper's room in the first place. In all of that silence, the sound of the door sliding open stung your ears. You slip in and the door cannot close quietly enough.

You tread carefully around the pitch black room to the bed on the opposite side. You slide your feet across the floor so you don't disturb any of the laundry, unsorted ammunition, or books that were likely scattered across the floor. You can't see him, but you can hear his breathing. You could wait until the next time window and duck out, but on the off chance he woke up, you better be doing something worthwhile.

Your leg brushes the edge of the mattress. Despite the creaks when you crawl onto it, he doesn't stir. You reach out into the dark to find him and feel his leg. Your hand tentatively moves upward only brushing the skin and fabric slightly. You pull down the elastic and your hand circles around his half-hard cock. There was no turning back now. You lean down and push the tip into your mouth.

Reaper's dream took a sharp turn. It went from indistinct hallways to his beautiful sniper giving him head. Except he wasn't wearing his mask, and she could see his face... But it felt so good... But what if-

His eyes open but he sees nothing. His grogginess was fading but feeling of a skilled tongue on his cock did not. He reaches out and feels the side of your face. His head drops back into his pillow. He was furious that you snuck in uninvited, but your mouth was making up for that transgression.

He cups your face to keep your mouth on his length. You want to tease the impatient man just a little. You turn your head to the side, and it falls out, your tongue sliding down his cock down to his balls.

Usually he would enjoy that, but he needs to show you your place. He grabs your hair and drags you back up. He's pushing your face into it so he can feel the full width of your tongue on his cock. When he gets to the top he pauses a moment before pushing your head down on it. The head finds the back of your throat, and had this been the first time you might've gagged.

But it wasn't the first time, and the dark you made you feel even dirtier. His hand is holding you down, but you push back just a little so you can take a deep breath and push more it not just to the back of your throat, but down your throat.

His will to punish you is breaking and that in itself had to be punished. Despite how much he loves the feeling, he pulls you from his cock and drags you by the hair. Your legs scrambling to find footing and keep the pain to a minimum. He releases your hair to grab your jaw. His other hand curls around your throat.

He wanted to see you when he choked you, but the circumstances didn't allow it. Imagining it wasn't enough, so he squeezes until you audibly wheeze. He lets you gasp for a second, then his hand tightens up again and you can't breathe at all. He feels your hand weakly clasp his wrist and he lets go of your throat but not your jaw. You pant, trying to catch your breath while his fingers crush your jaw.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" he demands. Before you can answer, your mouth is full of his cock again. You have no leverage and no way out. He mercilessly pounds the back of your throat. You relax and let him fuck your face. You have to.

Reaper was going to fill your throat; you deserved it in every sense. He lets go of your jaw and pushes your hair back. He keeps his hand on your forehead to keep you still. You have adjusted to such a brutal pace, but little tears form in the corner of your eyes.

He makes each of his strokes more slowly, pushing more down your throat. It's going farther down than he could ever make it before. You stop your tongue and push just a little bit more until there's no more to take. He let's out a tight groan, and that's all the warning you get.

You hadn't expected him to cum that hard. It fills you mouth faster than you can swallow at first, but you're good at what you do and take it all. Reaper's body shudders, his head now resting on the wall behind you. He caresses your face over and over, as if trying to visualize your face through his hands. He can hear your gulps in the quiet room, and it's enough to drain him of all the cum he could possibly give you. Hell, he had to push you away when he was done, you were that tenacious. He's still catching his breath when he hears a beeping sound.

"What the hell is that?" he says between gasps.

You're already on your feet, silencing your watch. "I have to go now. Night patrol," you say. You don't bother to explain anything else.

When the door opens it fills the room with light. You could look over right now and finally see his face. But you don't. The door slide shut and Reaper collapses back into bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so thrilled you all like this! Thank you for reading!


	4. Mission Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You might not come back from this mission, so Reaper wants to leave you with a parting gift.

You check your supplies a fifth time. In twelve hours you would depart for an impossible mission: fifty-nine Scottish MPs had to go. In the wake of a new Omnics Rights Bill Talon received no fewer than forty-two contracts from both sides of the aisle. 

Your mission isn't to come back alive, just to take out as many as you could before... Mathematically, it was possible to survive, but numbers did nothing to ease your mind. Your blood is cold. The devil is coming to collect his due. 

Hands slid around your middle and you jump. You had been so deep in this mission, Reaper seemed like a far off fever dream.

"You forgot about me?" he breathes in your ear. You can feel his lips barely brush against your ear. You shut your eyes so you don't see his face in your peripheral vision. He kisses your cheek to tease you for closing your eyes. His hands are already pushing your shirt up. He kisses your neck, glancing up to see the crinkles in your eyes. You were good. You wouldn't look unless he wanted you to.

His hands slide under your bra and squeezes your breasts roughly, fingers scraping your skin. "I asked you a question."

You lean back into his touch, "How could I forget about you?"

His hands sink into your flesh and his arms tighten around you. His left hand was still pinching your breast but the right slid down you chest to your stomach, under the waistband of the your pants.

"Could've had me fooled," he says. 

"I've had to prepare for this mission," you reply.

"I could pull you from it," he says almost... sweetly.

Your body is rolling into his touch, "But then everyone would know."

He kisses your neck harder, his hands squeeze tighter. He loved that you were already writhing against him. He pushes his hand down a little further, and he realizes you're not wearing any panties. His hand slides around to your side, and your anxiety begins to grow. You simply hadn't had time to do laundry, as if he would believe that.

"Is that a problem?" he growled. He let go of your breast and seizes your arm and pulls it behind you, "Would it get in the way of your other engagements?"

You met your speech carefully, "Re-" he tugs on your arm, "Sir, I promise I've been good to you."

He tosses you forward and your stumble to the table in front of you. "Good to me?" he says, "How conveniently worded."

Your hands are trembling on the table. Reaper had planned to fuck you quickly one last time before you left, but his wounded pride changed his plans.

"Take it off. All of it," he orders.

He didn't often see you completely naked. A younger man might dismiss you as too plain, but an older man knew beauty when he saw it. If he wasn't so angry, he might have savored your body more. You fear an errant bruise or scratch might send him over the edge.

He smacks your ass hard and admires the outline. You looked wonderful with his marks on your ass. Damn if it didn't hurt Reaper though. He glanced around the room and spied a long thin metal piece sat on your workbench. It's light and thin, and perfect for a cheating slut.

You heard the rod cut the air, and make a solid whap on your ass. A spanking was pain and pleasure, a whipping was just pain. Your whimpers only edge him onward to cane your thighs as well. 

He stops and barks, "Say my name."

"Reaper!" you cry out. He grabs a fistful of your hair and tugs, "Sir!" you correct yourself. His grip tightens. Unsure, you call out, "Master!"

He pushes your head down onto the table. If this is a test to see how much you knew about him, you were failing miserably. To Reaper it was insulting that you didn't know. He assumed that your curiosity would've gotten the best of you. His jealousy was twisting into hurt, and he forces his cock inside of you before he can think about it any more.

He yanks your hair up towards him, "Gabriel," he whispers in your ear.

"Gabriel..." you repeat softly. He slides his cock out of you and slams it back in. 

"Gabriel!" you cry out loud. Immediately his hand finds your throat to silence your next cry. Your pussy tightens around him. You were so unbelievably sexy arched on his cock like that, you certainly deserved all of his cum. He didn't have to say anything, you were already grinding all over his cock as soon as you felt that wonderful fullness.

"You like your pussy filled like that?" he gasps out.

"Yes Gabriel!" you cry out with all the air he'll give you.

He grunts, his cock easily moving inside your soaked slit, "Don't tell anyone my name."

"I won't," you groan helplessly. Everything is so sensitive that even just the sensation of his cock being inside felt amazing. The gravity of his error overwhelms him and he pulls out. He shouldn't have told you his name, and he shouldn't have whipped you right before a mission.

"You should go to the medical wing," he says a bit stiffly.

"Won't they be suspicious?" you ask softly. You grasp for whatever clothes you can and begin to dress yourself.

"Will it matter?" he replies quietly. You shrug, but Gabriel's concern is unshaken, so he adds, "You're not coming back."

But that was no mindset to go into this mission with so you quip, "I'm going to be in the history books."

Such young arrogance and optimism infuriated him. He didn't want to leave your side now but he wasn't sure what else to say. The tension was mounting, and with a wisp he was gone, decidedly confused about his emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for A) not updating frequently enough and B) suddenly including some kind of plot


	5. Acclimated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that you're gone, Gabriel reflects on your first dalliance.

It seemed your face was quite literally everywhere. You had successfully assassinate all fifty-nine Scottish MPs, and now the entire world wanted your head on a pike. Really quite remarkable even if you had used a letter opener to kill number fifty-nine.

Gabriel thought your wanted poster looked dissimiliar to you. A black scarf around your mouth, blacked out goggles on your face, a black hat with you hair tucked into it... The same visage he first saw when you had completed your trial and became a full member of Talon six months ago.

//

You survived your trials through to blind luck and cheating. It was bone chilling to think how close you were to death, but the sound of hot water on concrete does something to ease your mind.

Reaper steps out from the shadows quietly. You had cheated to pass your trial, a good sign you would fit in, but a worrisome sign that you might be a problem for Talon authority. A little old-fashioned humiliation and degradation would put you in your place.

You switch the shower off with a sigh. You lazily dry your hair and then wrap the towel around your body. Your flip-flops clap loudly on the filthy floor as you go back to the bench for a fresh change of clothes. You see a masked man leering over your pile and you stop in your tracks.

"Do you always match your panties to your bra?" he asks casually picking up your underwear in an attempt to fluster you.

"All of my stuff is black," you reply bluntly, not knowing what else to say. You had seen Reaper before but you had never been so close to him. He seems larger than a person should be. Taller, more muscular... just more prescence to him than any other man you've ever met.

"Do you want these?" he asks condescendingly.

You assume Reaper has fetishes, but you're not sure if keeping panties is one of them or if he was trying to embarass you. Either way you figured the best answer was, "You can have them."

"Do you give old men your underwear often?" he shoots back, unhappy that you didn't fall for his trap.

"Not really," you say, still appearing unmoved.

You reach for the rest of your clothes and his boot comes down on them. He slides his foot and that dumps your clothes onto the ground. He drops your panties on top of the pile and your face reddens at the thought of getting on your knees in a towel.

You kneel down on the floor to get your clothes and he stomps down on the pile. You look up and try to read the expression on his face, but the mask hides curious eyes and a smirk. You lean back down and kiss the top of his boot, not knowing what else he could want. It's the sort of thing that you like, but you can't rightly figure out why.

He swallows audibly and his chest rises. He wanted to preserved this moment in his mind. Not just that you kissed his boots, but that you did so unprompted. You glance back up at him to wait for further instruction. Silently he uses his boot to gently bat your hand away from where it clasps the towel. You let go of your towel easily eyes still fixed on him.

This was the sight he wanted to keep forever. You sitting back on your thighs, hair dripping, looking up at him innocently as if you didn't just kill your teammates in cold blood. He reaches out aimlessly to caress your face. You tilt your head towards his hand, maybe not even enough for you to notice.

"Touch yourself," he says. Your hand immediately finds your pussy which is already begging for some sort of attention. The blush on your cheeks betrayed the intimidating visage you usually kept.

He unbuckles his pants and you brace. He sees the fear in your eyes, but says nothing to alleviate it. He frees his cock from his pants and you feel your anxiety and excitement grow in two parts. He's long and thick, his cock having a nice curve to it that would probably feel so good to ride... His breathing is heavy as he strokes himself. You stop touching yourself and reach up to stroke him, but he grabs your wrist.

"I didn't say you could stop," he said gruffly.

You start rubbing your clit again and reply, "I-"

"I didn't say you could speak either," he snaps.

You fall silent. How tortured you looked to be held back from his prick. It sent a chill through his spine to see how eager you were to please him, and you could hardly know what twisted things he had in mind.

The thought sent a jet of cum across your face. A pretty face like that deserved the entire load, and he squeezed his hand tightly to make sure every drop was on you. He tries to wipe the last drop on your cheek, but you turn your head so your tongue can clean him off. He shudders at the feeling, but pulls away and puts himself away. You know you were testing his patience, but you couldn't help yourself. Even when he circled around and put his boot on your ass, you regretted nothing.

He pushes his foot down and you fall forward on the dirty floor. Suitable for a dirty slut, he thinks. He secretly hopes he never tames you; it had been awhile since so little go him off so quickly. He shakes his head. That would put you in control, and he couldn't have that at all. He turns to a wisp and buries the thought deep in the recesses of his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I don't update often. I don't have internet at my apartment;;;;


	6. Expressionless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is it Reaper always gets calls when he's busy?

Sombra took great joy in violating the sanctity of Reaper's solitude, espescially when he was in his relatively unsecure office. 

"You wear that," she points to his mask, "when you're alone?" and she bends over his desk to check for a guest at his feet.

He tears the report from her hand, remarking, "I never know when I'm getting uninvited guests," he shakes the device at her "What's this?"

Sombra laughs and then her face falls flat, "Oh. You're going to play stupid."

"What was that?" he replies.  
"You bluff about as well now as you do when you were busy getting service under your desk," she comments dryly. 

He sits up straighter, "Do you wanna repeat that?"

She holds up her hand, "Gabriel, I am not threatening you; I'm warning you. You have a lot of enemies and your little liason is an occupational hazard. She has discretion, you do not."

"Clearly, she can defend herself," he retors. Sombra shakes her head and walks out, not willing to waste any more time on this.

His stomach is in knots. He can think of a few things that might have given him away, and one incident comes to the forefront.

//

For the past two months you had been meeting your boss in bathroom stalls and tight closets. Now you were standing before him for a strictly business debriefing. The temptation was there but Reaper knows his office is not very discreet.

The entire debriefing, you were gripped with nerves. Now that it was your turn to speak, the anxiety was crushing, "Sir, would you like... anything?"

That gave him pause, because he damn well knew what you meant and that was a damn bold move. His eyes linger over your body, then glance to the door. The hall sounds silent, but he can't be sure it's empty...

He motions for you to come near. Your steps are stiff, but you were aching for his touch. You had been thinking about all of this all night: sinking to your knees, unfastening his pants, and taking his half-hard cock into your mouth.

His cock is quickly swollen and stiff, your tongue sliding forcefully along the bottom of the shaft and wildly around the head. You pull a few inches into your mouth and suck hard as you pull off it slowly.

You take your mouth off his cock and slide your tongue from the very tip down to his balls. He cups your face and brings you closer. You were always so enthusiastic about sucking on them, and he loved the way you would suck both into your mouth, even for just a moment it was heavenly.

You look up at him as you slide your tongue up the side of his cock. You couldn't see his face, but you relished every sigh and hot breath. You loved how his fingers would twitch when y-

"Incoming video call." 

You pull off his cock like you heard a gunshot. He takes a fistful of your hair to force you to keep working him over. The chair is moving forward. You shuffle back. The desk looked big underneath, but his legs leave little room for you.

The conversation is in Spanish, and what's more you can't hear anything distinct under the desk. You don't have enough room to completely pull off his cock, so you push down and try to take it to the hilt. You hear Reaper's voice tighten, and it only encourages you farther.

Nothing motivated you like hearing his sighs and groans, and now that he couldn't give them you would have to work doubly hard to get them. You relax and then just push it a little farther down your throat. The head hits the back of your throat, but you wonder if you can get it a bit farther. You tilt your head forward a bit and the angle is perfect for the head to start sliding down your throat.

Reaper's voice trails off. The tightness and the heat were too much for him. He almost wants you to stop, but he really wanted to hang up this call and finish. You want to make him finish while he's on the phone, but you need to breathe so you have to pull off. Reaper is thankful for the reprieve so he might pull himself together and get business wrapped up. 

He continues talking. Your goal is to make him stop. You cup your fingers around his balls and squeeze. You see his hand drop down immediately, but you realize he can't reach you without moving away from the video call. You must be doing a good job for his fingers to spasm like that. 

You make sure to swirl your tongue around his cock, using the entire breadth to lick the precum off the tip. Quietly you take a deep breath and push his cock back down your throat, making sure your tongue trails down the entire length. Your fingers squeeze his balls, and your other hand circles around the part of his cock you can't get in your mouth. He must be so close...

Reaper slams his hand on the keyboard to end the call. He pushes the cock deep into your throat and you gag. He fills you without any warning, unable to hold back a moment more. You sputter and try to pull back but there's no where to go. Your mouth is quickly full of his salty and bitter cum. You force yourself to swallow it, white liquid dripping from the corners of your lips.

He pulls away and you try to stand, but he puts his hand on your head to admire you. Face red, tears in the corners of your eyes, and your fingers delicately wiping his seed from your face. The way you lick it off your fingers is sin itself. He lets go of you and motions for you to stand up.

You waste no time preening yourself back to presentable. Reaper is already doing paperwork as if nothing had happened. No sense in waiting around, you take your leave and exit the room without giving him another glance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise it will be less vanilla the next chapter!


	7. Welcome Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've survived, and it's a good thing. Reaper isn't sure he'd last much longer without some relief.

Having finally arrived at headquarters, you feel victorious. A few stitches and a minor fracture, but that was nothing for all of that. Never in your life had you thought of yourself as anything more than average, and your newfound fame gave your steps weight.

"Bon travail," you hear from behind you.

"Merci," you reply, all the French you can muster.

Widowmaker is not the chatty type so you give her your full attention when she begins circling you, as if to analyze you. She quips, "Not the cleanest of shots, but I must say I am impressed."

You nod, acknowledging the criticism and compliment in stride, "Thank you, ma'am."

She looks away towards the wall, "Good to know you're more than just a pretty face," her knowing eyes meet yours. At the current moment, you're fully dressed and thus your face is covered, making her comment very pointed. 

You're not about to give yourself away prematurely though. You comment, "Now the entire world is after me now."  
She is looking over your shoulder behind you. You would recognize the sound of Reaper's steel-toed boots on concrete at any distance. She replies dryly, "That is less challenging than one might think."

From afar, Gabriel sees you speaking to Widowmaker. His anger is brimming beneath his mask. Of course you hadn't run straight to him, he told himself, you weren't about to make it obvious. Besides, he didn't need you. He could always find some other cock slut. So where was this anger towards Widowmaker coming from? Why was he jealous of her sniping abilities now? 

You turn around, nod respectfully, then go back to your conversation. Your coolness stings him two-fold, one that you easily ignored him, he other that you were acting so much like Widowmaker... a languid, tall, calm, patient woman. The opposite of him in nearly every way. 

Widowmaker senses the anger directed at her and excuses herself before Reaper is any closer. You turn around to face Reaper, keeping a stone face. He has closed quite the distance and must have been mere inches from grabbing you from behind. There is a tense moment before you break the silence.

"Sir," you say stiffly.

He gives in to no such pretext, "You didn't come to see me."

You look around. Widowmaker is long gone. Feeling bold you say, "I've been busy catching up on rumors."

For a moment the pure surprise silences Reaper but then shock gives way to rage. He grabs you by the shoulder and you feel a chill run through your very existence. There were no words to describe what happened or how it felt, only that you were covered in a cold sweat when you came out of the other side. You cling to him, panting in shock from whatever the hell just happened. You're somewhere else and that could only mean you had shadow stepped with him. How or why, you were too terrified to ask.

Reaper smiles beneath his mask to see your ego in its place. You are trembling in fear in his strong arms. You cling to to him tightly; he feels your sensual frame against his one. You peer up at him, a little calmer now, waiting for him.

He has nothing to say that doesn't reveal emotions lurking deep in his subconscious. Right now all he needs is your flesh to warm him. Calloused hands slide under your shirt over the soft skin of your stomach. His other hand pulls at your pants, and your struggle to undo them before he tears them off in frustration and haste. No sooner than you have kicked off your pants, than his weight overwhelms you and you stumble backwards onto the floor. He doesn't let you crash, but you do fall hard.

Hands rake up your body, and you struggle to remove your clothing before he tears them to pieces. You have barely tossed your shirt aside, when he drags you into his lap and makes you sit up. The head of his cock pushes against your slit, already swollen and stiff. You toss aside your bra as he's grabbing your ass and lifting you up and onto the head. You seize his shoulders for support as he manipulates you upward and eases you down. 

You're far too impatient to pace yourself and you push your hips all the way down onto his cock, feeling that fullness for the first time in ages. His cock is even more perfect than your remembered, the thick, curved length filling you completely. 

"Oh my God..." he murmurs as you begin to ride him hard. You roll your hips all across his cock, hard enough to slide your entrance down the entire length. The thick head traces your walls and it's all you can do to keep going. The heaving breaths of the man below you seem distant as you fuck yourself on his perfect dick. 

Reaper knew he wouldn't last long like this. You were deaf to his tight, heated sighs, instead riding him straight into your own orgasm. God did you look good riding him like that too, especially the way your breasts bounced. He wasn't in control but he didn't want to stop you. Sweat rolling down your body, he loved the sight of you pleasuring yourself on him.

"Fuck," he gasped. That was all the warning he could give. You could feel his cock growing inside of you, but it felt so good it didn't occur for you to relent until you heard him choke out a groan.

You look down at him, trying desperately to pierce that mask with your gaze, "I want all your cum!"

His head drops back on the floor in a bleak attempt to restrain himself. He would love to let you ride to your heart's content, but he he needs a moment to cool down. He hated to, but he seizes your hips and pulls you off of his cock.

"Oh my god..." you mutter, completely dazed. You sit back on your hands, panting from such a rough ride. You feel one hand on your knee and the other on your inner thigh. You stare at the mask, your chest rising and falling with anticipation. You hesitate to close your eyes, but you do. You could scarcely believe he would go through with this, but the clatter of his mask on the floor makes your legs tense up.

Softly he caresses your thighs back open. Without sight, the feel of his lips against your labia was a jolt of pleasure. His wet tongue sliding into your slit sent that jolt straight up your core. Your legs shudder just at the thought of what he is doing. You wonder if this is what it's like when he watches you suck the wet from his cock. This somehow seems dirtier, the way his tongue slides up the slit happily swallowing it all.

It was wonderfully degrading to be tasting his own seed out of your folds. Your gasps of appreciation keep him going and not give up due to how flustered he felt. The way your thighs shook around his head only made him want to go on further. He slides his tongue down is a long S then straight back up to your clit.

"Gabriel," you shudder out. It goes straight to his prick, which is quickly becoming solid again. He strokes his cock lightly as the tip of his tongue circles your clit. He has loved every second of this, but his need is growing. He takes one last swipe to hear you moan and then sits up.

You can sense a change in the air, a change between fucking him and being fucked by him. The anticipation is killing you because you never know what particular brand of sadism he will give you, only that you want it. He watches you tense up and shake. He knows you want to open your eyes, but he torments you with inaction. Your pussy twitches, still thinking about his mouth on it. You hesitate, but eventually move to touch yourself.

His speed is incredible, the way he grips you by the hair and flips you over. Before you can hardly right yourself, he has penetrated you roughly. His arms twisted underneath yours so that you couldn't move even if you wanted to. The fullness, the brutal you so missed filling you completely. 

Gabriel loves when you clench around him. He keeps pounding, the climax rolling over you and leaving you limp. He doesn't stop fucking you, very determined to give you everything in his balls like you had so desperately asked for earlier. Why would he deny his favorite whore something she wanted so badly? You are limp in his strong grip, being fucked like a toy. It's not just his cock that feels good, but how he's fucking you, like he's using you and needs you all at once.  
"I hope you're ready for it," he growls into your ear, pounding you painfully hard.

"Yes!" you gasp wildly.

"Good, because it doesn't matter," he retorts. He can feel you clench around him at those words. You're now overly sensitive and the feeling of that cum draining into you is enough to make you cum again. He groans as the last of his cum drains into you. The way you moan he knows you're happy to have it, warm and dripping from your pussy. You don't think you've ever been this full of cum before. He gives you a few more strokes and kiss on the shoulder before he slides out of you. He adores the way you look. It almost pains him to step away and give your poor knees relief. 

Now that he has been satisfied, and logic has returned to his brain, he realizes what he's done. Yet again, twice in a row in fact, he had shamelessly given in to you, without you having so much as suggested it. He can't dress fast enough, as if to cover his shame. He glances back at you, who is still trying to locate your panties having found your bra and top, before exiting.

"Don't worry about rumors. Just keep your mouth shut and I'll take care of the rest," Reaper says to you, and with that he's gone, leaving you to clean up the mess. Oddly, that was probably the most normal sex you ever had with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put my gd heart and soul into this chapter for everyone that's been keeping up with it. Thank you so much for reading!


	8. Today's Itinerary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Running route enclosed. Wear long pants.
> 
> -G

You took your training more seriously now that you were an internationally wanted terrorist. However, you hadn't selected today's running route; it had been slipped under your door "anonymously". Despite the detailed itinerary, it didn't indicate exactly where you would meet Gabriel, but you had to assume you would eventually. You had already passed his room, so the most obvious answer was out. You round a corner and note this hall is suspiciously empty.

You scan the area for any signs of him. At the very farthest end of the hall there is a door cracked open. Your pace slows down and your hole twitches as you imagine how he'll use you this time. You swear you see a shadow in the doorway six doors down... Five now, actually. Your steps become smaller... Four doors... Three...

You feel a hand clamp on your mouth and an arm around your middle. Before you have time to think, you're sucked through another realm, only to come out on the other side badly shaken. Gabriel's hand stays on your mouth as tears your sweatpants from your body. You manage to kick off your running shoes before he pushes you against the wall. No matter how heavy you are, he always tosses you around like you're weightless. You barely have time to right yourself before his right hand lifts your right thigh. You're too impatient for this and you reach down to guide his cock towards your hole.

"That's a good little slut," he murmurs in your ear punctuating it with a chuckle. You're not completely wet, but he forces his cock in anyways. The sound of your muffled cry goes straight to his dick and ego. You were his to fuck whenever and wherever he pleased, and you absolutely loved it.

Your wet slides down his cock as he mercilessly pounds you. He pulls back on his left hand so it won't hit the wall, leaving you arched on his cock. You wince and those claws tighten on you so tightly they threaten to break the skin. When you're finally silent he digs his teeth into your shoulder. It's the kind of hurt that makes you certain it will bruise.

His pace slows as he focuses on making each thrust as deep and hard as possible. You quiver, waiting for his cock to roughly fill you again. He enjoys making you brace against the wall, your moans belying your tense posture. He loves that no matter how many times he fucks you, his cock still tears through you.

He bites your neck again, just under your ear. You twist in pain as he teeth clamp on the delicate skin. He pulls his mouth from you, laughing at your agony before kissing the spot. You twist, anticipating another bite, but his claws dig further into your thigh to remind you of your place. Despite all the pain, you stay as still and silent as possible.

"You're a very good girl," he whispers in your ear. Much to his pleasure, the red mark on your neck is already turning into a bruise.

"You know what good girls get?" he goes on. You clench around him and become weak in his grasp. Gabriel rolls his hips as he fucks you through all your shudders and moans. Just when your orgasm ebbs, his length swells inside of you. That wonderful warmth of his seed makes you go limp with satisfaction. He leans back so he can come even deeper into your pussy.

The last drop of semen fills your pussy before he roughly tosses you forward. You catch yourself on the wall, legs are still trembling and weak. He is gone already, unusually fast even for him. You don't think too much about his sudden departure and look around for your clothes. Normally you'd be nervous about walking back with so many bruises and marks, but luckily someone gave you a map.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this chapter being so brief but who doesn't love a quickie every now and then?


	9. Pusher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sombra is up to something and you need to talk to Reaper immediately. You hope he's in a good mood...

In two days you would be in El Salvador for a mission. Time at the firing range calmed your nerves, necessary even with simple missions like this. During times like these, you reflected on how quickly your life had gone from local kid defends neighborhood from Omnic Crisis to international terrorist kills everyone. All in the span of three, short years.

You hear someone approaching. It's not a fellow sniper, too loud, and it's not Reaper, too light. You see her in your peripheral; her weapon couldn't even hit the targets here. You're rather suspicious of her, but you have no immediate reason to leave. 

"Preparing for your mission?" she says to you. It's not a secret who goes on what missions when, but it is the kind of information one would have to seek out.

"Just two targets this time," you say nicely enough.

"El Salvador is humid," the woman comments dryly, "All black?"

You're wearing your full get-up including your black scarf and hat mostly because of the bruises Gabriel had left you. There was a strong breeze today, so your attire is suitable, but the comment is clearly not about today or El Salvador. You recall her name now, Sombra, and the seed of distrust grows.

"I don't think I've ever seen your face," Sombra says casually, "You are very much like Reaper."

The last clay target shatters a mile from where you stand, your aim true even firing into the wind. You turn about face towards her, gun lowered, but finger still on the trigger. You eye her carefully, hoping to project the same burning impatience Reaper gives you.

Sombra notices your finger on the trigger, and keeps her tone light, "Have you ever wondered what his face looks like?"

"No," you say firmly, "You need to leave."

Sombra isn't about to test a woman who can hit a mark at a mile deep. She puts her hand up before stepping away to walk back to the compound. You have no more targets, but you pretend to line up a new shot. Once you are certain she is out of sight, you bolt inside.

You arrive at Gabriel's office, but the door is locked and the lights are off. The hallway is empty so you access the room with your code and slip in to write him a note to contact you.

"You're suspicious," you hear, a shadowy whisper in the very peripheral of your hearing.

"Reaper," you say softly. You fear that Sombra had gotten to him first and told him some lie because you wouldn't play ball. The temperature in the room drops, but you still can't see him. You cling to your rifle like a safety blanket.

He's silent so you go on, "I have something important to tell you."

"A bit late to inform me you're leaving the country," he says. He phases in behind you. When you whirl around he's already gone. Now you have two problems: Sombra's questioning and Gabriel's mood.

"Wh- No, Gabriel it's something else, something important," you say, but your voice is faltering. You lay your gun on his desk hesitantly.

Normally he held back from showing his true emotions around you, but today rage and hurt were boiling over. His fingers form around your throat, the pressure increasing as they phase into this dimension.

"If all you're going to do is lie, then you don't get to talk," his whole form appears in front of you, and you close your eyes instinctively, "Look at me."

Your eyes crack open and you see his face for the first time, his lips, his cheeks, his scars, but his eyes are still in the shadows. He steps forward into the light and you realize those black pits are his eyes. The entire eye socket is pitch black until brown eyes phase into existence. Despite the choking, you reach out and touch his face. Your thumbs run over his cheekbones, feeling cool when the tips run near his eyes. You squeeze his face just a bit, trying to determine how much of him is actually here.

Gabriel's grip loosens. As your thumbs trace under his eyes, he drops his hand entirely. It's the most loving and tender touch you've ever given him. He has to stop you before his melts into your hands entirely. He phases through you, a chill racking your bones, and sits on the edge of his chair. 

He seems angry to you, so you fall to your knees between his legs before he can manhandle you anymore. He looks down at you taking off your scarf, hat, and goggles, peering up at him looking so beautiful he just wants to fuck the expression off your face. Your hands tremble over the leather, fingers fumbling to release the tension. Once you unfasten his pants, you pull them down and off, grateful he isn't wearing the usual gambit of belts and boots. He reaches out and grabs you by the hair. Today he did not even have the patience to take things at your pace.

You lick the shaft but he pushes your head lower. You understand his command and begin to lick and suck his balls. You slobber all over both of them, trying to give him the most pleasure you can. It was wonderful to have your face in his sack, his muscular thighs surrounding your head keeping you completely confined. He pushes your face into it. Your jaw opens and your manage to fit both in your mouth for a brief second.

"Slut," he grunts, pulling you back up onto his cock. Your tongue runs along the underside, and you try to take it all before his impatience gets to you, but his hand keeps your head from moving. He slides his cock in and out of your mouth a few times before he pushes to the back of your throat. You look up at him, finally able to see his eyes roll back for yourself. His cock inches down your throat, and back out, being sure to stretch you well.

One hand grabbing your hair, the other on your cheek, he thrusts into your wet mouth. He finds the limit of what you can take and purposefully pushes past it. Normally you would cough and gag, but you want to be good for him so you relax and let him do what he wants. His cock pushes farther and farther until your lips are touching the base. He pulls back and you gasp, but his cock is back before you can get a second breath. You go completely limp as he forcefully fucks your face, now giving you no respite from his dark needs.

"I bet you're soaking wet," he says as his cock pushes down your throat. You nod, and he groans, "Do that more."

His legs are shaking, you feel so good. He leans forward, his weight against you, forcing the last bit into your mouth. He feels you gag once and he doesn't pull away til you choke a second time. You cough and sputter for breath, then look back up at him.

Awestruck at your resilience he says, "You don't have to do that again."

You immediately lick his cock; you are going to fulfill his every fantasy even if it meant being in pain. He pulls your hair so he can open your mouth wider. His sight is trained on you, your eyes watering as you try not to cough or gag on the length once again being forced into your throat. You look too perfect like that; he closes his eyes. He doesn't want to come in your throat yet but he sure as hell doesn't want to pull out. He swings his leg around so his calf is at the back of your head, keeping you in position.

"Show me where you want my cum," he says in a tight voice. Your fingers immediately dive into your pants to touch your pussy.

"Of course," he replies. He's not sure he'll last long enough to fuck you properly, "Good thing I can come anywhere I want."

You nod enthusiastically for him, all too happy to be crushed by his legs. You're so happy to have this much of him inside of you, you don't even gag anymore. You look so little between his legs that he's actually afraid of hurting you. Your arms wrap around his legs for better balance, reassuring him you still want it.

His hand reaches out, but he hesitates and pulls it back. Even for you that would be far too extreme. He was already crushing you between his legs while you sucked his cock like a whore. Your eyes glance to the hesitating hand, almost begging him to do whatever it is he had in mind. Anyone else would have quit, but you were pleading him to act on even darker impulses. He pushes his cock in and grabs your nose, completely cutting off your air supply. For a moment there's not a gasp or sigh, and your head feels like it's swelling. He lets go after a moment, shocked that he even went through with it. He pulls his cock from your mouth, yet your tongue still runs down the sides.

"You like that?" he says, breath heavy and eyes wide. You put your mouth back on the head and nod. His leg force you back down. It was odd that you were the one pushing him and it made his cock painfully hard.

"Get ready to swallow," he gasps out. He starts to cum, you gag, and he pulls his cock from your throat to have it spatter on your face. You're coughing as his smears the last bit of his cum on your face.

You grab his leg, "Wait," and you whisper not realizing your throat would feel so terrible, "I-" it's actually a bit embarrassing how much you're coughing without anything in your mouth, "have something to tell you."

His heart skips a beat, "What is it?"

"Sombra was asking questions," you say, still gasping for breath, "about you," you can't say more because your throat is too sore. He hands you a box of tissues on his desk and you gladly take them to help yourself wipe off.

"What did she ask?" he asks as you run the tissues through your hair.

"She asked if I wondered what your face looks like. It sounded innocent but I don't trust her," you reply. You toss the tissues in the waste bin, making a mental note to take out the trash when you left.

"And what did you say?" he asks, trying hard to make his tone neutral.

You look at him, "Well, I said no."

All of that elation left him in a quick moment. Yet again, you showed your utter indifference towards him. You weren't his fucktoy, he was your fucktoy. With that revelation he was gone is a swirl of black mist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I think from the next few chapters I'm just gonna focus on this fic and not writing any other one-shots or anything. Hopefully that makes things go faster;;;


	10. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're beginning to worry about all the plans being made around you. There's only one kind of entrapment you like, and that's from Gabriel.

Carrying a duffel bag is typical when you're a sniper, but you still want to get to the meeting place quickly. Even if all of Gabriel's supplies were in boxes, you didn't want any risk of being caught. Still, it would probably draw more attention to you if you don't greet Widowmaker. You exchange a quick "Ça va?" with her without stopping.  
  
"Excellent work in El Salvador," she comments.  
  
You turn around, still walking with your bag, "Merci, merci beaucoup!"  
  
Widowmaker takes a step forward and you stop. You smiling on the outside, but you're sweating bullets.  
  
"I am peerless in the world of sniping but..." she says, "now I almost have a challenge."  
  
"Almost?" you say with a light laugh. You suspect if you ever did surpass her, she would try to take you out, so the backhanded compliment is fine.  
  
"You need cover," she remarks.  
  
You offer a generic response, "Every sniper's problem."  
  
She glances at the duffel bag but says nothing about it, "My venom mines not only harm my enemies, but they let me know when someone is trying to sneak up on me. I believe that is a bigger benefit than the damage itself."  
  
You nod thoughtfully, "I suppose I should work on designing my own."  
  
"Ou..." she pauses to correct her language, "You could simply steal one."  
  
"I could," you say, blinking a few times. You know this is going in some type of direction, but you want to end the conversation quickly, "I should do some research into what kind of mine or trap would be most effective for me."  
  
"I have something in mind..." she asks.  
  
You set the bag down carefully, hoping the noise of settling doesn't give away the contents, "You have something in mind?"  
  
"Mais oui," she says, "Los Muertos has just stolen some very valuable military technology. They're pushovers. You could easily take them out."  
  
You nod, feeling uneasy about the oddly-specific tip, "Thanks! I will look into it," you pick up your bag and begin to trot off.  
  
"Yes... do not keep _ton petit ami_ waiting," she says, with a smirk. An exact translation is lost on you, but you do understand who she is referring to. A trip to Dorado sounds like a good excuse to get away from gossip.   
  
In the early days of your liaisons, meetings like these made you nervous. Once you lock the door you actually feel relief. As rough as he was, you felt very safe around Gabriel, and never once worried about him plotting and scheming against you.  
  
You drop the duffel bag and unzip it. A spreader seemed a little unlike his style much less the other toys in the bag, and you suspect at least one of them is a decoy so you don't know what to expect. As per usual his instructions are detailed up until a point, then at 6:54pm, all of the instructions stopped.  
  
Bondage was a bit intimidating, not because of the confinement, but because in real life you feel a lot more awkward than the picture on the box. Your legs are shoulder width apart, which is just uncomfortable enough now to let you know you're going to be sore later. All according to plan, probably. Half the time you wondered if Gabriel's plans went further than the lists he left you.  
  
You check your phone, 6:54pm. While Gabriel is rarely on time to the minute, you hope he arrives soon. You fear some kind of intrusion, whether it's a different couple with the same idea or a particularly nosy hacker. Not that you personally had anything to hide, just that you always assumed once people found out he would either drop you (best case scenario) or kill you (most likely scenario).  
  
Of course, that was with what little knowledge you had about him. You weren't even one hundred percent sure how old he was. Perhaps if you're an extra good girl, he will tell you more about himself. If you're going to be extra good, then you would need to be extra wet.   
  
Gabriel lurks in the shadows, telling himself to be patient and resist you. This wasn't the first time he had watched you touch yourself, yet his cock aches thinking about how he would fill you so much better than your fingers could. He could already hear the wet and see it glistening in the dim light.   
  
You don't say anything when you hear him. You're not sure if touching yourself is against the rules or not today. You keep rocking your fingers over your clit, ready for his touch. You want to lift your leg for a better angle, but the bar makes it impossible.  
  
He leans over against you, mouth close to your ear and body pinning you to the table, "You look cute like that."  
  
It's such a neutral tone you're still uncertain if you're in trouble or not. Preemptively you say, "Thank you, sir."  
  
He laughs, kisses your cheek, and stands up, "If you ever call me that again I'll whip you until you bleed. In fact, just for that," he punctuated his sentence with a firm smack to your ass.  
  
"I'm sorry!" you cry out, "Please don't be mad."  
  
"Is your ass still sore from the last time I whipped you?" he says, fingertips ghosting over the place that radiated in pain.  
  
"No," you murmur, biting the title from the end of your sentence, "I didn't mean to make you mad."  
  
"Oh mi dulcita, you make me a very happy man. Now be a good girl and get your asshole wet for me," he says. You obey his command, gleefully sliding your fingers between your holes. You push your fingers inside to wet your ass as well as you could.  
  
He rummages around in your bag, a little alarmed that you decided to bring your rifle with you. Probably just for cover, but it was a stark reminder that you could kick his ass. Maybe not in hand-to-hand combat, but at half-a-mile you would most certainly win. If he was being honest with himself, that made his cock twitch. That was a thought for another day. Now was the time to press this purple plug into your ass.  
  
He pushes the tip in without warning, and your fingers remain in your pussy. The toy is nothing too wide, just enough to give you a good full sensation and stretch that ass a little. He pushes it in all the way, and then twists it around to make your ass burns. You groan at the painful sensation before he let's go of the thing. Your tight ring of muscles pulls the toy in, with only the strip of rubber at the base preventing it from taking it all.  
  
Gabriel is back in your bag, unboxing the toy he has been waiting for. A nice black paddle, lined with leather, but without anymore padding to soften the blow. It is quite stiff, but after the caning he gave you, he's fairly certain you can take it. The real question was did he have the patience to actually use it and not toss it aside after a few smacks to fuck you.  
  
"This is gonna hurt me more than it hurts you," he says as he looks at the paddle. He didn't really mean it like that, but he's not about to back down from his statement. He gives your ass a good test smack. The flesh jiggles with blood already rushing to the surface.  
  
"Your ass is red from just that," he says as he strikes the other side to match. He examines his work a bit, hands sliding over the redness parts. He smacks you again a little lower, and your little whimper goes straight to his cock.  
  
Gabriel traces the end of the paddle over your slit before he strikes your thighs up to your back. Now the skin was starting to turn white where he hit you, attesting to a large bruises that would cover you the next day. He hits you again, the edge of the paddle just outside your pussy lips. Even if it hadn't touched them, the pain still radiates into your sex. He stares at your exposed hole, slowly tracing his fingers over the lips of your labia, slowly working his way inside.   
  
He withdraws his finger before he's tempted anymore. He was determined to spank you until you pleaded to stop or bled. He loved the faint scar from that bruise behind your ear, and he wanted to leave more all over your body. He hits you close to your hole again and you groan. His dick pulses in his pants, but he knows if he undresses this game with be all over. He smacks you once more and you give a much more audible cry.  
  
"Shut up!" he says. Cute little moans like that would only encourage him to stop short and fuck you senseless, "I'm giving you twenty-five smacks, and if you stay quiet, I'll fuck you," he says in a rough voice. He's certain you will break far before that.  
  
You bite your lip when he hits you the first time. That man had a lot of muscle and wasn't holding anything back. Your ass, your legs, even your hole took a quick whap. You know that he is usually far too eager for his own good, and you think if perhaps you move your hips a little, you might tantalize him into quitting early.  
  
"Stay still slut!" he cries out, voice so tight it almost cracks. He's only on nine and his willpower is waning. He is rapid about the next five, all directly to your ass. He needs to slow down, so he reaches for the plug. He pulls it from your ass in one quick motion and pushes it back down. It burns even more this time and your body twitches. Your asshole was red and puckered around the toy. He pulls it from your ass and tosses it on the ground. The next five smacks are straight to your hole and you bite into your lip trying to hold back any noise. A soft smack to your pussy almost makes you break but you stay quiet.  
  
Gabriel actually lost count but this was good enough. The paddled connects right where your ass meets your thigh at full force. You drop your head down into the table, bracing for the next one.  
  
"How many do I have left, whore?" he says. When you try to reply, he hits you again, "What was that?"  
  
"Two more," you whimper out.  
  
"How many?" he says, with another smack.  
  
"One more!" you say, nearly at your breaking point.  
  
"How do I know you're not lying to get my cock?" and he hits you again. He's already unbuckling his pants.  
  
"I do want your cock, but I wouldn't lie to you," you reply. Your mind is a jumble of thoughts you rattle out, "I'm a good girl for you!"  
  
He gives you another small smack to the top of your ass, "Kinky slut."  
  
He drops the paddle and you can hear him undressing. He pushes you farther onto the table, his right leg panted beside you on the table. He's solid enough that even though the angle is tight, his cock easily pushes in. You want to adjust your stance but the spreader bar prevents even the smallest adjustment. He grabs the back of your neck for stability as the head of his cock starts tearing through your walls.  
  
The only way to stay balanced is to let him hold you down and fuck you into the table. Despite any fat have, your hip bones dig into the table, and you wince in pain. After fucking you for only a few moments, he lets go of your neck and pulls away. He drops to his knees and begins fumbling with the leg spreader. The angle was good for him, but you had been far too good for him not enjoy this fuck. The first side came loose, and the second one followed quickly after. You bend your legs to get the blood circulating, glad to be out of your confines.  
  
He grabs your by the hips and turns you over. Your back radiates pain from those high hits. He grabs your legs dangling over the edge of the table and puts them over his shoulders. With your hole exposed like that he could fuck you very deeply, but you're squirming on the table.  
  
"Is that ass sore?" Gabriel asked as he pushes the head in and out of the very outside of your entrance.   
  
"Yes. I like it," you say with a shudder. He holds one ankle in place while his hand helps his solid length trace the edge of your hole to the inside. His cock is already soaked and the tip can feel out your insides well.  
  
"Good," he replies, and his cock fills you completely. Your eyes roll back. Everything is hyper-sensitive even though he only struck your pussy a few times. You focus on your walls clenching and quivering around his rock solid length.  
  
Gabriel pushes your legs down and around his waist. He was amazed that you took such a hard beating and was still ready for his dick. He leans forward and kisses your neck. His cock is incredibly deep inside of you, and your pussy is slightly swollen from the few smacks on and around it. Each stroke is long and fluid through your tight pussy, especially enjoying how the head traced along the walls.   
  
He sighs before he says, "You've been such a good girl for me."  
  
"I would do anything for you," you moan in a fit of lust. His eyes roll back just a little at that admission. He rolls his hips so the head traces along the top of your hole as he pulls out and the base of his cock rubs against the bottom of the opening when he's all the way in. You're sensitive enough to cum all over his cock just at that.  
  
You can hear a small gasp in your ear as he fucks you through your orgasm. He can feel every shudder as you clench down on him, your body covered in sweat. He pushes it all the way in once more just as your start to come down and it's enough to send a small aftershock through your body. He waits for you to catch your breath before he starts moving again, a little bit faster than before.  
  
He kisses your ear, your cheek, and then your lips. You're so thrilled to finally kiss him, you passionately kiss him back. Your fingers slide through his hair and you only break away when you think you might have annoyed him. He can't help but to smile, putting you at ease.   
  
His cock carves out bottom of your opening as he slides almost the entire way out.  You shudder as your hyper-sensitive slit feels every inch of him. You arch your back towards him, not wanting a single bit of it out of it. Your walls quickly close around him as he goes all the way in again, lifting his hips to get absolutely all of it in you.   
  
Your cries are caught in your throat as he does that again and again, going faster and faster. He loves how your face is twisted in pleasure and your body is pressed tightly against him. You come again easily, the wet now dripping down his balls. He kisses you sloppily once focusing on making you climax all over again.  
  
His voice is low and warm, "I'm gonna come."  
  
"Please!" is all you can say. His hips snap into you. He groans as his cock dumps all that cum into you. Your hips roll over the pulsing length while he finishes, coaxing out every drop. He grunts when the last of it finally enters you. He takes a deep breath and watches his cock slide out of you covered in wet, and your pussy dripping with his cum... He would certainly be masturbating to this on some lonely mission in the future.  
  
"Don't go," you say, still catching your breath. Gabriel cringes with guilt;  twice in a row you immediately pleaded with him to stay.  
  
"What is it?" he asks, grabbing the hand towel he saw you had stuffed in your bag. You were practically knocked out, so it wouldn't hurt to clean himself first.  
  
"I'm going to Dorado," you say. Your head finally stops spinning enough to sit up and perhaps think about standing.  
  
Gabriel stops, "Why?"  
  
"Widowmaker gave me a tip about some tech Los Muertos picked up," you say, gesturing for the hand towel.   
  
"That's Sombra's old gang," he comments when he gives you the towel, "That can't be a coincidence."  
  
"I knew there was a catch," you say resigned, "But Widowmaker is right. I need something to protect my flank."  
  
"Are you planning on going alone?" Gabriel asks. You hop off from the table to finish wiping up the mess. You're a bit embarassed at how much there is.  
  
"I haven't really formulated an entire plan yet," you admit, "I need to do research still. Should I not go?"  
  
"No," Gabriel says, "You're suspicious of Sombra, and I'm suspicious of Widowmaker. You'll go, and I'll come with you."  
  
"A mission with Reaper..." you remark to yourself, excited on a professional level.  
  
He smiles slightly, "I expect you to do all the research though. I have a personal mission of my own I need to sort out."  
  
"Do you need any help?" you ask, slipping your panties back on.  
  
Gabriel thinks on it, "If you do well in Dorado, you can accompany me on future personal missions. Stop what you're doing."  
  
You pause with a confused expression on your face, having just retrieved your bra. He gently turns you around and gives your ass a light pinch. You squeak with pain and a smile.  
  
"I will be back in ten days. You better have a plan by then," he says.  
  
"I will," you say. His smile is so sweet, even when he's fading into a black mist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I always like a chapter that let's me update the tags! A trip with Reaper won't that be fun.


	11. This for That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel has to be insane if he thinks two criminals like you can take public transportation. Gabriel hardly calls that a risk and plans to up the ante.

"Diego?"  
  
"You don't like my name?" Gabriel says with feigned hurt.  
  
You're still examining the fake passports, "My plan was better."  
  
"Your plan was hitch-hiking through the sticks from Costa Rica to Dorado," he said.  
  
"That's a lot safer than this!" you protest.  
  
Gabriel retorts, "Do you know how quickly a local gang or small town would turn us over for the bounty?"  
  
The driver pipes up, "I work for Talon too so you don't have pretend to be married for me."  
  
Yes it was your idea to pretend to be married, but your original plan was to take a series of trips from a safehouse in Costa Rica to Dorado, Mexico. Apart from a few cab drivers, it had minimal human interaction. Gabriel, however, made other arrangements for the trip.  
  
You ignore the driver and rebuke Gabriel, "Our wanted posters are literally everywhere."  
  
"I used Diego's frequent miles to book this trip," he says in a serious tone, "I've done this a few times."  
  
You laugh at the idea, "How old are you?"  
  
He snatches his passport from your hands, "What's that supposed to mean?" you hold your hands up in surrender, "I'm fifty-four. Here, take these," he hands you a fake engagement ring and wedding band, "And don't let anyone look at them for too long; they're stolen."  
  
The color drains from your face. His deadpan expression breaks into a wide smile, "I'm kidding. You really gotta loosen up or you're going to give us away."   
  
"Here you are," the driver says. You immediately get out of the car to reunite yourself with your rifle. You pick up the bag, gingerly tilting it around to reassure you your gun was safe and sound inside. Gabriel seizes the other three bags before you have a chance.  
  
"Don't worry," and he kisses your forehead, "I've taken care of everything. Now let's go take the first picture of our vacation."  
  
He has no problem walking over to the train schedule, and next to both of your wanted posters. He motions for you, and the car is pulling away, so you suppose you have to follow him. This has to be a trap. You set your bag next to him as he fiddles with his burner phone.  
  
You hear a woman speaking in Spanish and she takes the phone from him. Everyone seems so calm; you're in a near panic. He put his arm around you while the woman snaps the photos. You're still in a daze when she hands her phone back.  
  
No one questions anything as you wait to board. The extra luggage? You know the wife. Never let it out of your sight? Just being careful. "Do not disturb" request for your room? Just looking for a little privacy. It doesn't even seem possible for people to be this stupid. The world's biggest terrorists casually board the train, stowing their own luggage in the overhead bins, and the world is oblivious.  
  
"See?" Gabriel says when you close the door, "And you were worried."  
  
You sit on the opposite bench, arms folded, "I'm still worried."  
  
He waves your worries away, "Nothing will happen."  
  
"Do you want to sleep first?" you ask in a soft voice.  
  
He shrugs, "I don't actually sleep," you furrow your brow because you have most definitely seen him sleep. He elaborates, "I mean I sleep, but I'm never tired."  
  
"Like insomnia?" you ask.  
  
Gabriel mulls over your amateur diagnosis for a moment before pretending he never heard it. He grabs the magazine he brought pretending to read even if his mind dwells on what you said.  
  
A magazine would barely hold your attention. You gaze out the window and analyze the people walking by. What if this one was a plant? How would you take down that one if they recognized you? The endless flow of traffic keeps you occupied until the train pulls away. There's not much of a town outside this station, and the scrub is barely worth noting. You glance over at Gabriel stretched out cold on the bench, magazine on his face. So much for your insomnia theory.  
  
While he is clearly at ease, you're not about to let your guard down. You had plenty of things that would keep you awake but not too distracted. You probably wouldn't be able to sleep even if it was your turn. Midnight comes and goes. You still don't feel tired, but you do want to stretch your legs.  
  
You prod his thigh with your foot. Nothing, the man sleeps like he's dead. You push your foot a little harder, still nothing. You contemplate waking him with head. There is a small window in the door to your room, no bigger than your hands, but still not worth the risk.   
  
Resigned, you lean against the wall shared by the door and watch the countryside fly by. You had done long stakeouts before, with much less to look at and much less to sit on. It's almost calming in a way...  But then you see something. A change in the way the light is coming in from the small window on the door, reflected on the window to the outside. You close your eyes and pretend to be asleep.  
  
The door slides open, barely within your hearing. Your breathing is even and deep. The door slowly slides closed, and there's a long pause before you hear another noise. A footstep? Electric rail is not perfectly silent, so you couldn't know for sure.  
  
You leap to your feet snatch the person. You cup their mouth and put them into a choke hold before they can cry out for help. The man is slightly bigger than you and struggles in your grip. You take him down to the ground where it's easier to hold him down.  
  
He slows down as he chokes, giving you enough time to kick Gabriel. He wakes with a start, eyes quickly settling on you pinning the man down. A cold wind passes through you, and suddenly you're alone in the car. You count the seconds, but they're passing too slowly. When Gabriel returns alone, you finally take a breath.  
  
"Sombra," you say quietly.  
  
"What?" he snaps back, not angry, just confused.  
  
"Widowmaker knew where we were going," you explain.  
  
He pieces it together, and looks back to your panicked expression, "It's over now."  
  
"What if they're both after us?" you shoot back. You're going to assemble your gun and stay awake for the rest of the trip, and you won't have it anyone other way. You stand up to reach your luggage. Gabriel lightly tugs your wrist and pulls you towards him. You stumble into his lap and arms, surprisingly tender. He rubs your back so nicely you do feel yourself calming down.  
  
He whispers to you, "You need to rest," and he kisses your ear.  
  
You turn your head to the side. Your flush brings a smile to his face, even when you whisper, "I couldn't sleep."

  
"Hmm..." his hands squeeze your hips a few times, "I can think of something that would tire you out..." He nips your neck tenderly with a quick swipe of the tongue. His hands slide down your back and slip under your shorts. He gently pushes you down and forward, and you can feel the bulge in his pants.  
  
His hands are guiding your hips to grind against him. His eyes study on the place where your hips meet. He jerks you forward once and resumes a gentle almost massage-like tempo. You bite your lip and look over your shoulder before looking back to him.  
  
"We're safe," he says, "If Sombra has other agents, they're not going to attack us now that one is dead. Besides, don't you wanna be a good girl for me?"  
  
"Yes..." you admit. Hands slide farther down your pants to push you closer. He coaxes you into rolling your hips against his waist. Fingers trail up your back and around your middle painfully slow as you keep rolling against his clothed erection. The very tip of his fingers brush below your the front of your jeans.  
  
He whispers into your ear, "Then what's wrong with this picture?" He hooks his fingers in the loops of your jeans and yanks them up, the inner seam painfully pushing against your slit. He bounces your hips that way until you begin to unbutton your jeans. Now free, you stand and hurriedly toss aside your jeans and underwear, eyes fixed on Reaper doing the same.  
  
Despite your lust, your eyes flicker back and forth between him and the small window on the door. Even as you're straddling his lap, even as the head touches your shirt, you can't help but look over to the door.  
  
You feel his hands sliding under your thighs. He easily picks you up, rubbing your slit over his cock. You reach down to guide him inside of you, but he seems fairly content with lightly bouncing you on the head, teasing you with small prods to your entrance. You bite your lip with a small wince, and glance over your shoulder again.  
  
He pinches your ass when he orders you, "Look me in the eye when I fuck you." You feel his possesive glare before you see. You're nervous about an intrusion but you want to obey him. A flush rises to your face, and though he can't see it well, he can feel the heat in your cheeks.  
  
He lowers you down the length, watching your expression twist and melt. Your hips twitching trying to get more of his thick erection. He relishes your innocent look; just a minute ago you were nervous, now you were practically begging. He lifts your hips off of it before he can give you the last inch.  
  
He loves how frustrated yet silent you are. Holding your legs means he doesn't have a way to punish you, yet you obey willfully for him. Each movement is small as Gabriel finds out how little it takes to pleasure you. The head is barely moving on your entrance, but it's making you melt how good it feels. You want that length to work over every inch of you, and your hole is dripping with desire.  
  
 Gabriel looks down at his cock, hips rolling into you just barely working your entrance. Your eyes plead with him to fuck you harder. He gives you a few inches more, but not enough for you. Each movement is so small, and you feel you're going to break from the anticipation.  
  
 His cock snaps into you so suddenly it stings. You exhale in relief when you're finally filled, but it's cut short by how rapidly he was pounding you. The sound of him fucking you seems to be incredibly loud in the quiet train, making it imperative to silence yourself.   
  
He drops your thighs, and you sit down on it fully. You rock back and forth working the base with your entrance. It's a wonderful sensation on his cock, and he lets you work him for a minute before grabbing your ass. He pushes you back down and forward, back and up the length, over and over until you have the rhythm. Your clitoris is rubbing against his waist; every pass sends a jolt into your stomach.  
  
With his free hand, he grabs the back of your head and pulls you into his shoulder. You let out a soft moan as your clitoris receives another rough pass. Your sighs are small, but each one goes straight to his dick. His hands grab your ass, spreading it for the sake of exposing you me. He controls the pace again, and makes each pass deeper and slower. You feel painfully close to coming and that smirk meant he knew it.  
  
You jump when you hear your neighbor's door slide open. Gabriel's fingers are digging into your ass, as his long, deep thrusts become rough and fast. You look back at him and are reminded you couldn't care less who knew you were fucking him. It was a thrill to rail you while you tried so hard to maintain innocence.   
  
You cover your mouth when he pulls you back into his shoulder. As good as you feel, you're holding back. You don't wanna come until whoever is in the hall goes back to their room. It's perfect but your thighs tense as you stop yourself from losing yourself all over him.  
  
His arms slide around your back, and he holds you into place as he fucks you like a toy. Your hole feels amazing, and you think at this rate he would tire out. Sweat is pouring down your back as you try to outlast him. He knows you're holding back, and he is determined to make you finish like the slut you are. One hand grabs a fistful of your hair and brings your ear near his lips.  
  
"Cum on my dick right now, slut," he says in a voice so dark and low you can't resist his direct order, and you lose yourself on him. The whimper caught in your throat, the sound of his soaked cock fucking your wet folds, the sweat pouring down your face... He looks back down at his cock, utterly covered in white from your orgasm. He pushes his hips up and brings you down on it before he finishes in you. You're hypersensitive as you ride him through his climax. His fingers dig into your thighs trying to slow you down.  
  
He tries to stutter something out, but you're still grinding your hips on a half-hard length. He has to pull you away because he's too sensitive to fuck you, as much as he'd love to. You feel him tug at your hips and stand on weak legs. Gabriel doesn't move; catching his breath was hard enough much less forming a thought.  
  
"Go clean up," he says with a wave of his hand. You dress carefully and walk out into the hall. You hurry down the hall to the restroom, and are immediately accosted by fluorescent lights. You try to smooth your hair, splash cold water on your face to calm the redness, but there's not much you can do for your appearance her so you head back.  
  
You slide the door open carefully and shut it behind you. Where two benches were, now there was a bed. You didn't even realize that was an option and remain stuck in one place.  
  
"Welcome to the future," he says with a smile. You sit down tentatively, and he gets up to clean himself off. The bed isn't very comfortable, smaller than a queen, but it would be better than the bench Gabriel had slept on. Why he slept on the bench in the first place was a mystery to you.  
  
For a few minutes you watch the scenery fly by. It's almost hypnotic, but you will have to wait for Gabriel to come back if you want to sleep. You begin to burrow under the sheet and take one of the flat pillows for yourself. When the door slides open, you turn to face him. For the first time, Gabriel thinks taking the train was a terrible idea. You would've never looked so cute trekking through the backwater.  
  
"What time is it?" you ask, peering over his shoulder when he sits down. You're surprised he actually set that picture at the train station as his lock screen, but you suppose he's committed to the cover story.  
  
"1:37. Do you want me to set an alarm?" he swipes up to unlock his phone. A different picture of you is set as the background. You're looking out the window, oblivious to his snapshot. Only now does Gabriel realize that might be some kind of admission, and fumbles to find the clock app on his new phone.  
  
"When did you take that?" you ask.  
  
Failing to find the app, he points to window in the photo, "At the station before we left," and at that moment he spots the app in the lower right hand corner, "Go to sleep," he says, voice calm despite his ache of worry.  
  
You study him for a moment before you settle down in between the sheets. You suppose he isn't the kind of person to catch feelings. Besides Gabriel was the most impatient person you knew; if he _did_ have feelings he certainly would have acted on them already, right? You feel him stroking your hair, and before you can contemplate the meaning of that, you've drifted into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7,000 hits is such a cool thing! Thank you for reading!
> 
> I took a train cross country once and I was baffled by the lack of security. It was good inspiration though!


	12. Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This mission is more like a vacation, not that you're complaining. Besides, some people act a little differently when they're away from home.

"Lights?"

"You don't like my plan?" you say to your boss in the solitude of your hotel room.

Gabriel shifts his weight before replying, "With Sombra MIA there are more important things to consider than stealth."

You retrieve a photograph from amongst the maps and plans you collected, "Los Muertos tattoo themselves with bioluminescent ink, Sombra included."

"I see..." Reaper muses approvingly.

You smile, "It'll be like a shooting range."

"That remains to be seen," Gabriel replies roughly and he sits down on the bed.

"You've never seen me in the field," you say, both as a conversation starter and a realization. Reaper nods, exchanging his smile for a scowl.

"Are you excited to work with me?" you ask nervously. Of course you're excited to work with him: he's an exceptional killer for whom you have a professional admiration.

He raises his hand and motions you "come here" with two fingers. Hesitantly you step forward from the desk to the bed. He keeps motioning for your until you're standing flush with the end of the bed and his body perched on the edge. He wraps his arms around you, looking up at you, projecting that air of total authority but also... tenderness?

"I am excited and nervous," he says with a vulnerable honesty you're not used to.

You want to reassure him, "In one day, I scored more kills than some people do in a career."

He hums, sounding somewhere between pleased and aroused. You do want to fulfill his fantasies, but you're not sure you're ready to conquer a death kink quite yet, so you ignore his reaction. You smile for him and touch his hair, "Plus you will be there."

The way you look, in wrinkled clothes, a little tired, a ittle dissheveled, but wholly beautiful, holding him, talking to him in that voice, that way, about something like this, your soft body and how you felt in his grip... it all overwhelmed his senses in ways that threatened to expose his emotions.

"I'm going to eat you out," he states, and he kisses under you navel to hide the blush in his cheeks.

Before you have time to reply, his arms tighten around you. He easily lifts you in the air as he stands. You cling to him when he turns around, then he playfully tosses you down on the bed.

"There goes the deposit," you quip as you pull your pants off.

Gabriel kneels onto the bed and replies, "Good thing some other sap is paying for this." With that he pulls off his T-shirt and tosses it to the floor. You've never seen this much of him all at once and try to soak in as much of that defined figure as possible.

Your awestruck look is not lost on him. It's a little coquettish, but Gabriel strips his pants off as well. You're finally seeing him fully naked, and you can't help but blush. Your gaze fed Gabriel's ego and he watches your eyes go wide and he lightly runs his fingers along his stomach.

That was too corny, even for him. He gives a soft laugh and smile before his focus shifts to you. Reaching forward, he traces the very outer edge of your sex. He's pleased to find you're already soaking wet and licks his lips thinking about how well he was going to eat.

He circles the outside of your hole before sliding one finger inside. You plead with your body for more, writhing under his touch much to his enjoyment. He gave you a second finger, mouth watering at how soaked you were. He bites his bottom lip as his fingers turn to rub your G-spot, thumb now slowly rubbing your clitoris.

The way your chest shakes with each breat is perfect; he makes a mental note that he wants to play with your tits later. Slowly he slides those two fingers out, dripping with you wet, then licking your liquids from his fingers like he needed it. Your hyper focus encouraged him to suck every last drop from his fingers before he leans over.

Warm breath against your pussy, you spread your legs from him. He gives it few quick swipes to clean you a bit before he starts. Now he was ready to make a mess of you again. The tips of his tongue is featherlight on your entire slit. When he comes back up he uses the full width of his tongue just as lightly, but the extra area makes the sensation twice as intense. You push your hips up, but he's too quick and pulls back just enough to keep his touch light. The tip of his tongue twists arounf your clitoris, then trails down to the bottom of your labia, tongue darting back in before it parts your hole as it slides back up to your clit.

Soft lips kiss your entire sex, swallowing all of your pleasure. Your wet is dripping down his face and he still needed more of you. His kisses on your pussy become tighter and closer to your hole, the heat from his mouth exciting you just as much as his beard brushing your sensitive area. His tongue feels like it's trying to draw everything out of you, strong tip rolling back and forth just inside.

He slides his tongue to the bottom of your opening and feels your hand unconsciously touch his head to keep him there. Every time his tongue pushes upwards you jolt with want, just like he wanted. He wraps his arms under and around your thighs so you can't squirm away from all the pleasure he wants to give you.

Painfully slow, his tongue lightly makes its way back to your clitoris, thoroughly, carefully swiping over the sensitive spot. He can feel your muscles trying to buck and push your hips forward with each surge of bliss. No, this would be tortuous, he decided, and each pass is strong but not enough to make you cum. Your sharp panting is punctuated by tantalizing whines. He gives it two swipes quickly and your whole body shudders violently.

"Please..." you whimper out. Gabriel goes a bit quicker, still a teasing pace. Your fingers clench his hair, but you consciously let go. You're torn between wanting him to eat you out forever and wanting to come all over his face. Your body is warm and your mind feels murky under his care.

Finally one swipe is so slow you think you'll break, and there's a few seconds before he goes back, this time quickly, rapidly even. With his tongue rapidly pleasures you, unrelenting and skilled, all the tightness in your stomach is released.

You need him desperately and your fingers clamp down and hold him in place. He is still working you over, and even as strong as he is he can't control you when you climax all over his face. You don't care in that moment, it felt amazing and you couldn't hold yourself back even if you needed to. He swallows as much of it as he can. He slides his tongue and gets much more than he can handle. Dripping down his face, all your come quickly makes a pool on the bed.

He kisses you once before pulling away. You're too dizzy to think, but you glance at him to see if perhaps he's angry you grabbed him. Gabriel is utterly covered in you. He stands up and goes to bathroom after unsuccessfully trying to wipe it away with his hand. A moment passes before you get up too, supposing you should at least clean yourself up. You round the corner and Gabriel is rinsing his face with a wash cloth.

A long mirror on a low counter top means you can admire him from the front and back. His muscles are well-defined but still had some softness to them. Even if his skin was ghastly pale shade of tan, he looked like a perfect sculpture. Scars adorn his body, some more faded than others, many that would never fade.

Your eyes fall below his well-defined hips to his stiff cock. You bite your lip while you wonder what he will do you next. All of your lusty gazes haven't escaped his notice, this one include. He points to the counterspace to his left. You step where he directed, gaze nervously flicking between your own reflection and him.

Gabriel is still cleaning himself, it had a way of sticking in his beard. He puts his hand between your shoulder blades and presses so you bend over the counter. Chest touching the chill countertop, you look up to him, waiting for him. You would rather not see yourself a foot or so from the mirror, although you do realize you will be able to see him fucking you from behind.

He takes a moment to wipe off his own hands. How you managed to look that innocent was beyond him, but he was going to wipe that expression from your face. You think he's tossing the rag aside, but he starts to push it in your mouth. You're initial reaction is to fight it, but you let him do what he wants.

He leisurely walks behind you, love how you're already braced against the counter for his dick. It bounces against your entrance, easily pushing past your labia but not fully inside. You're soaked and he knows you must be very sensitive. By the way you're grinding and moaning on it, he should take full advantage of that.

"You shouldn't let me do this to you," he says, the head already glistening with wet and precum. He pushes the entire cock in at once and your eyes roll back from the sudden fullness. You're limp with pleasure when he starts to fuck you, barely able to stand much less hold yourself up on the counter.

He grabs a fistful of your hair and pulls you up so you arch back. You're faced with your reflection, flushing at the sight. You shift your focus to Gabriel who is still managing to pound you quickly and forcefully into the counter. His eyes are so intently staring at his cock snapping in and out of you it feels predatory. His gaze moved up your back to his hand snarled in his hair and then to the mirror.

He yanks you back and you curl up farther from the counter, "Look at yourself slut."

You glance in the mirror and your face blushes. It's not like you were that self-conscious or ashamed, but it was a unnerving to see yourself like this. Sweat is pouring down your face, a rag stuffed in your mouth, a man pining you to the counter with his cock. You can't deny how much you love being fucked like that. His right hand cups your throat and pulls you even farther up so you're nearly standing, but the hand in the hair still makes you arch. The angle is great for him to stretch you apart while you can still see yourself in the mirror.

"Look at my pretty little slut," he growls into your ear. Stroke after stroke leaves you an utter mess. He tightens both of his grips, "My slut."

He loves how you clench around him when he says it. You're sensitive enough that a little ploy like that and a deep thrust makes you come on his cock. He could tell he was pushing you to the limit and he was going to push you more. He releases your hair, and it falls haphazardly around your face. He reaches around and pulls the rag from your mouth. You're a mess of whines and moans, unable to care about your dignity.

He closes his eyes and you can feel his fingers twitch slightly. You see his head drop, his chest rising as his breaths become shorter and more sudden. It was so sexy how much he wanted you, the way he white-knuckles the countertop. You see his shoulders twitch the more uneven his breath is.

He leans forward and grabs yous breasts, his weight on top of you and could now hear his ragged breath distinctly. His fingers pinch your nipples tightly, twisting slightly and he thrusts up into, taking long hard strokes. You watch him slam you into the counter over and over, your own pussy jolting with pleasure at the sight. The pace becomes rapid and needy before you feel his cock swell inside of you. Your eyes are fixated as you push back on him. He frozen with pleasure as your little movements make him pump all the cum he had into you.

Your legs are shaking and stiff, but at least he has let go of you. He catches his breath before pulling out and giving you a playful slap on the back. You lay your face on the acrylic surface to cool off before you attempt to stand.

"Get dressed. I hear there's a festival in town," he says from the next room. You suppose you better get up and get yourself some measure of dry before you put on new panties. He tosses clothes into the bathroom, "Wear this."

It was an unusual order, but you felt no need to question it. You actually... didn't recognize the sundress at all, but it's a normal enough piece of clothing you suppose it won't hurt to wear it. It's was brightly colored unlike your usual gear, and you enjoy the change in scenery if nothing else.

You see Gabriel in the doorway and you ask him, "So what's the festival for?"

He shrugs, "Something the tourism bureau invented to make money."

In a quiet voice you say, "Then I won't feel bad about ruining it," flashing him a mischievious smile. He walks over to you, puts his hand on your head, pulls you close and kisses your head. You blush and your wicked grin fades to shy smile.

"We look so normal," he said softly, glancing in the mirror; he kisses you once more, "Lets go."

Tonight felt... special. Dorado was lightly buzzing with a moderately successful marketing scheme, and many people gathered in the streets to sell things and chat. It had rained in the morning so it was pleasantly cool, with no breeze to make it feel chilly.  
  
Oddly though, you two don't walk into the festival, but stay on its outskirts in the alleyways behind stores and stands. Maybe it just felt right to stay on the outside looking in, maybe the conversation was too good to be ruined by small talk with vendors, maybe you were paranoid that something could happen here, but mostly you were scouting locations for tomorrow night.

In a way you feel like you're just now meeting Gabriel. Even if it's banter about your favorite soda and what qualifies as a candy bar, it was refreshing to see him outside of work. You at times get a hint of perhaps some affection but you're afraid you'e looking too much into a rather neutral situation. You would try to push him, but he always quickly changed the subject or otherwise dodged your questions. Now there was a pause in the conversation, and you feel it's your turn to say something.

"Pft," you say in an automatic response and you point to the wall behind Gabriel. His eyes meet a brick wall that is covered in equal parts grafitti and Overwatch recruitment posters. He's never spoken of his time with Overwatch to you, and his heart stops in his chest. Youre sense his tension and just pretend you never said anything, continuing to walk.

Gabriel measures his tone, "Overwatch?"

You stop and try to explain yourself briefly, "In my hometown, when something needed done but wouldn't get done you would say 'don't worry Overwatch will do it'," when he doesn't follow you, you turn around and elaborate, "Like a road that was never fixed: 'Overwatch will do it'."

He looks like he doesn't quite understand so you continue, "Maybe at one time my hometown was great, but by the time of the Omnic Crisis we were nothing. The government, Overwatch, no one was coming, that's where the phrase came from."

"The Omnic Crisis?" he says in disbelief.

"I mean the end of it. After it had been officially declared over," you concede.

"But you had to be... young," Gabriel looks so concerned for something you didn't think he would care about in the first place.

You shrug to lessen his worry, "That's why I shoot so differently. If you hit the Omnics, they would retreat for repairs, so it was all about speed, but I was a kid so they gave me the long-range weapon."

He nearly stutters your name before stopping himself, "That's awful..."

"I'm here though." For a moment his heart skips a beat thinking you mean here, with him. He shakes off that notion when he realizes you mean here, alive.

He walks over to the wall and you follow him curiously. You peer over his shoulder while he unlocks his phone. He swears he can feel the heat from your face when you see the home screen but that was detail to process at a later time. Flashlight app activated, he shines it on his poster, then back to his face, back to the poster.

"You were...?" you point to the poster then to him. He nods and turns off the flashlight. He looks... upset. You did just lay a huge guilt trip on him, so you want to smooth things over, "Were you in charge?"

"No..." he says slowly. He knows where this is heading and his thoughts were increasingly becoming conflicted.

You smile at him, "Well it doesn't matter then," you pause a second and correct yourself, "I mean it does matter because it made you you. And if you weren't you, you wouldn't be here." You feel a bit foolish trying to understand someone who has experienced twice your lifetime, but you wanted to try.

Most people would think he was a serial killer at best and an abomination at worst. And they would be correct in thinking that. Gabriel knew he was a terrible human being, if he could even call himself that. But you have a sweet tone in your voice like you like him this way. Like you like him.

To you, he reads as upset, so you change the topic, "I like this dress."

His mind snaps out of the sea of emotions, "I thought that color would look nice on you."

"I wish I could wear it all night," you say.

"Me too," he mutters, secretly wishing you would abandon a mission with so many uncontrolled variables.

"It will be okay," you say to him, trying to reassure him. When he gives you an unconvinced look, you stand on your tip-toes and kiss his cheek. You whisper in his ear softly, "Plus, you will be there."

You slip your arms around his neck. The moment is so sweet he knows he can't let this one be the last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I did the last edit a little goofed on cold medicine so I hope there's no typos!
> 
> A friend found this video of Reaper in his Mariachi skin. And wouldn't you know it, you could see his bulge moving in his pants. My friends you could see his nuts moving separately from his dick it was faaaaaaaaantastic. We never found it again. RIP great video... forever in my heart.... you inspired me to write this fic....


	13. Crime & Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your first mission with Reaper. Hopefully your styles don't clash, before, during, or after.

On this rooftop, Gabriel is hidden from the alleyway below. You sit beside him, rifle at the ready. He's still convinced Widowmaker set you up or that Sombra has interfered further. He had tried to persuade you to take the tech quietly, but you insisted on keeping your contract with the Aqua Plata cartel.

Your armor could only stop a few rounds. Your goggles weren't shatterproof. Your mask was a thin loop of cloth. Your gloves offered no protection from the elements. Your hat was from a department store. The only thing that comforted Gabriel was your rifle, custom-made with a five-bullet clip.

You check your watch and at that exact moment a truck turns into the alleyway. A liteunant and an unknown amount of foot soldiers were going to move another piece of cargo in the storage unit.

Steel grates on steel when the chain link fence opens for the truck. A few minutes later the unit opens with a swish. You faintly hear the lieutenant confirm the pick-up over radio. Smoothly you turn as you stand, aiming your rifle with beautiful grace.

Bang! click Bang! click Bang! "Que demonios!" Bang! "Jesuchristo!" Bang! one gangster down, five to go. You sit back down to reload a new clip of five. In perfect darkness the bioluminescent tattoo ink marked your targets. You hear them calling out for their attacker while they frantically search for you.

You stand again. In less than a minute your gun is empty and there is silence save for the echo. You crouch down and reload before you grasp Gabriel's arm. You shadow step with him to the storage unit below. You regain your bearings and immediately dispatch the surveillance camera.

Sirens are getting closer to your location. You take all three traps from the table and let him wrap his arms around you. Your feet took solid ground at the designated stash spot. You double-check the lock as Gabriel pulls you away from this reality.

It feels like you're in that hellish mid-world for an hour, but when you see sky again your watch has marked twenty seconds. You stumble over your own feet and Gabriel catches you. "Just one more."

You cling to him tightly, the only thing that felt real in this bizarre hellscape he traveled through. You vaguely register you're in the hotel room, but you couldn't tell the floor from the walls. The world is swirling around you but you manage to disassemble your gun and strip down to nothing. A post-mission shower would clear your mind. The cold water hits your skin and your mind settles to a dull buzz.

It's a serene moment until Gabriel interjects, "Do you always take cold showers?"

You roll your eyes and smile before leaning forward and turning on the hot tap. The warm water soothes your muscles, which ache from a long stake-out.

"Thank you," he replies as he steps in.

With two people needing a shower, you suppose you should start to wash. You grab a bar of soap and work it in your hands. You're willing to ignore his fingers tips curling around you, but not the erection poking at your ass. You whirl around and your head starts to throb.

"I understand," he says defensively.

"It's not that I don't want it," you say apologetically, "but I need a minute."

"No, no, you do what you need, dulcita," he says.

You smile at his sweetness and change the subject, "So how'd I do?"

"Good!" he says cheerfully, "Very well executed."

"So did I do well enough for that special mission?" you ask.

Anxiety and bile build in his stomach when he thinks of you out in the field in harm's way. Your lips stretch a tight smile, evidently taking his hesitation as a criticism of your skills.

He tries to work a way out of his previous offer, "Do you like sports?"

"Sure!"

"Maybe this one isn't for you then," he says, voice drifting off.

"I don't like them that much!"

"Maybe..." Gabriel touches your hips, trying to pull you closer.

You swat his hands away, but realize perhaps he wasn't trying to be sexual. Playfully you say, "If I was in charge I would definitely know how to punish you!"

"How would you punish me?" he asks, hiding his excitement.

You run the soap bar over your thighs, replying with a sweet smile, "Make you wait."

"Why do I have to wait?" he protests.

You pause a moment before you realize his misunderstood what you said. The answer was forcing him to be patient. However, Gabriel is too impatient to actually understand the answer.

"Please..." Gabriel says in a low, almost pleading voice.

You measure your answer carefully, "You have to be patient."

"Why?" he groans, pouting like a small child.

"Because it's my fantasy," you reply, believing you have clarified things, "I'm in charge; I call the shots." He's biting his lip, clearly unhappy with your answer, but wasn't that the entire point? To agitate and torture him in the worst way for him?

You work up a lather on the bar of soap, and spread the froth over his shoulders, your fingers relishing his wonderfully carved body, massaging it a little to ease the tense look on his face. Your hands drift down his arms then back to his chest. The way the soap drips down his abs is like something from a magazine.

"You know," he murmurs, "For someone who doesn't want to fuck, you're doing a really good job at turning me on."

You glance down at his stiff cock and cringe with guilt. You gingerly hand him the soap and slink out of the shower like you're in trouble. Given a few more minutes, you would be ready to fix your misstep. You plop down naked in the desk chair and begin reading the Guns & Knives magazine Gabriel brought.

This hotel room was actually fairly nice, definitely a step above the usual roach motels you stayed in: a plush-looking chair in the corner, a desk with two lights above it, and two nightstands. This was a luxury hotel as far as you were concerned.

The shower squeaks off. You hope that he will take time to shave and give you a moment of peace, but the door immediately opens. You try to ignore Gabriel standing in all his glory, but he presses you, "You still never told me how you'd punish me."

You lower your magazine and study him. He's pretending to be aloof, but you can detect how much he wants to know and, he really wants to know. You really want some peace and quiet, but he won't let it go until he's satisfied with your answer.

"My fantasy is you are my foot stool," you say, assuming that would be sufficient.

Gabriel scoffs, "Really? That's it?"

You glance at him, "Yeah, wouldn't be too hard," jokingly you lift your feet, "You just kneel."

"That's it?"

You drop your legs, "I mean that's not the only thing I would do to you, but you gotta start small."

Gabriel rolled his eyes, "You don't have to start that small."

A smirk creeps across your face, "That remains to be seen," and you again lift your feet up. Just when you're about to lower them, you see him get down on his hands and knees. Given five minutes of this, you would be ready for the usual, and it would be extra good because his pride is wounded.

You have not read a paragraph before Gabriel speaks again, "See? This is easy."

Your headache is threatening to balloon into a migraine. With your last ounce of patience you say, "I changed my mind. My fantasy is for you to sit in that chair," you point to the chair in the corner.

"Certainly," he replies curtly, "Can I at least touch myself, mistress?"

"Sure," you say, still distracted.

To your surprise, he does actually cross the room and sit down in the chair, clearly furious. In a few minutes you would suck him off, but right now it's just you and the pros of a Lexum-37 versus a Creighton-43. In your peripheral vision you see him stroking himself, but if you get up now you know the ebbing tension will come back with a vengeance.

Gabriel watches you intently, assuming eventually you will come over and give him your real fantasy soon. Any time... His grip is loose and his pace languid as he showcases the sheer length of his dick. You turn the page unphased. He slouches in his chair, which you also ignore. He can do whatever he like as long as you get just a few more minutes of sweet.... golden...

"How is this a sexual fantasy?" Gabriel protests.

Your eyes snap into focus, "This is clearly your fantasy! If you want to be control, that's okay! If you want to be submissive, do what I say, but please pick one!" you realize you're shouting. You calm yourself and add kindly, "Follow my orders or just wait five minutes and I will be ready to go, I promise."

Gabriel is stunned silent by your sharp reprimand. In five minutes, he could do with you as he pleased. Anything at all. He glances at the alarm clock on the nightstand. Just had to wait five minutes. No problem, he could do this. His phone was charging on the other side of the room, but he could do this. Not a problem... He glances at the alarm clock on the nightstand again.

You turn the page, having finally finished the article. The second article was a fluff piece, but you needed something light. Gabriel stands, and you pray he's going to leave you be.

You don't anticipate him crawling on his hands and knees. As he moves forward, you lift your legs. You think he might do this for five minutes just to punish you more roughly later. When he raises his head, you use your foot to push his head back down. If he can't check the time, then he can't change his mind.

"Much better," you say, crossing your legs. Finally, silence. Sweet, sweet, silence. You feel the tension dissipate as your mind absorbs the article. Finally you feel good enough to give this poor man some attention.

"Don't you love being useful?" you say cheerily, wondering if he found the same appeal in subservience as you did.

His voice is extremely strained, "Fantastic."

"You could go back in the chair," you say teasingly.

"I'm fine," he says quietly. The worst punishment wasn't harm... no, it was being ignored. Being unwanted. Even if he wasn't being pleasured, it felt good to be... useful. In fact he wanted to be used more, but how to make you want to use him?

You lay the magazine on the desk beside you. You can feel every muscle in his body tense up, meaning you better do something. You foot meets with the side of his ribs, and you stretch it out to lazily push him over. He easily gives in, lying on his back looking up at you, flustered and half-hard.

"You look cute like that," you say with a smile.

"Thank you," he mutters. Even his ears are red from embarrassment.

"Are you going to be a good boy for me now?" you ask softly. In truth you're just trying to buy some time until you can think of something more creative.

"Yes ma'am," his voice is quiet and soft.

"Are you going to disobey me?"

"No ma'am."

"Question me?"

"No ma'am," he says once more.

You pause a minute, still not knowing what to do with this newfound control. He looks pathetic lying on the hotel carpet, and you feel powerful perched in your chair. You stretch your foot out and gently place it on his throat. No pressure on it, but his eyes are wide. He touches his cock but stops quickly, fearing that would anger you.

"No, no..." you say snobbishly, "You can touch yourself, but," he's hanging on your every word, "you can only finish inside of me."

Your eyes are fixed on his. They look so intent and submissive it barely seems possible. Your gaze trails down to his hand loosely wrapped around his stiffening erection.

"Tighter than that," you order languidly. His fingers curl around his cock, and he arches his back off the floor in a plea for a touch. Your expression is blank to him, like a sort of disinterested curiosity.

"Please touch me," he pleads, eyes darting around with shame.

"Please touch me, what?" you say. You're afraid to hurt him but you ever so slightly press your foot harder against his throat.

Gabriel had to fight with his pride. He could easily get up, even if you were using all your strength he could overpower you. Yet... He had gone this far, he needed to hear your orders and he needed to obey them because he needed to be the best fuck you ever had, period.

It was a different sort of pride that let him speak, "Please touch me, mistress."

The dark timbre of his voice mixed with a tinge of subordination and lust gave you goosebumps. If it weren't for the chill, you are certain your face would be red and the moment would be broken. You're determined to keep your emotions in check and continue his fantasy.

"Get on the bed," you say. It sounded overly dramatic but Gabriel springs up and climbs on the bed. It was strange to see him without his usual poise, and you wanted to explore that more. You rise to your feet gracefully, and pause before you too climb onto the mattress.

He's leaning back on his hands, wide-eyed, swallowing nervously. Was that the way you looked when he crawled onto the bed? No wonder you got fucked so roughly; it was such a pathetic and helpless look. As you edge forward on the bed you're still not sure what to do with him. You think "What would Gabriel do?" and in that vein, reach forward and grasp his throat. It's little scary to actually be control like this, but you clamp down as hard as you feel comfortable.

"Harder," he says with ease.

You drop your hand. You edge off the bed, covering your reddened face with your hands. This was his submission fantasy and somehow you still ended up feeling like an idiot. The instant the thought crossed your mind, you realized you were going about this all wrong. This was your fantasy. You were in control, and you were not about to let this end with a string of weak apologies from Gabriel.

You snatch the magazine from the table and whirl around on your heels. Gabriel freezes, leaning forward on his hands and knees, still reaching out for you. You tightly roll the magazine in your grip and he slowly lowers his hand. Nervousness washed over him and he shrinks away from the edge of the bed.

You smack him with the magazine. You didn't need to leave a mark, just to teach a lesson. You hit him again, adrenaline building up and fueling your blows. He covers himself and tries to back away, eventually landing on his ass. You smile because it absurd that this man would be hiding from such weak punishment. There is a pause in your strikes and he tenuously peeks up at you.

Up on your knees, you seem to tower over the muscular man, who still tries to shirk away from your blows and gaze. You toss the magazine to the floor, but still he covers his face. With the light behind you, all the blush in your face is obscured and you appear powerful and confident. You straddle his hips, stiff cock inches away from you.

Your voice is emotionless, "I will do what I want with you and you will be grateful."

Gabriel nods.

You smack him on under the ribs, "I said be grateful!"

"Thank you ma'am!" he cries out.

Your hand stings but that's because that meant he was hurting just as much. Without a hint of remorse you tell him, "Sit up straight and let me ride your cock."

Gabriel obeys you, cock swollen and begging for release. You're not sure he's ever been this hard, and if you weren't so wet it might have been hard to slide that thick head past your entrance. You roll your hips slowly and you sit down on it. He's so hard there's absolutely no give to his cock, and your walls are being stretched from every direction.

"You better not come before me," you mutter as you take all of the length inside of you. You could melt on his cock right here, beg him to take control, but you weren't about to give up this opportunity.

"Yes ma'am," he says in a trance. You felt so incredibly tight around his cock he thinks he's going to burst. If he comes now, he won't be used by his mistress anymore. He had to relax himself until you were through with pleasing yourself. It was a paradox of a situation, but he was willing to do it for you.

His cock so thick you want to ride it forever. For once you don't have to care about anyone else's pleasure but your own, and can selfishly ride his cock as hard as you like. Your walls are being stretched out with each wide roll of the hips. When you throw your hips back your clitoris grinds hard against him. It's pleasure on pleasure and it's all yours to take.

"Hold onto me," you gasp, grabbing his hands and haphazardly placing them on your ass. With him helping your through each motion you can fuck his dick effortlessly. Each pass is quick and perfect.

Gabriel has to block out your panting, the feel of your ass, the wet dripping down his balls, all so his mistress could satisfy herself. He grits his teeth and chews on his lip just to buy him some time. His mistress was using him, and it was more satisfying than he ever imagined. You sit down on his cock completely and roll your hips over the base. He gives a high-pitched sigh at how well you fuck every inch of his cock before biting his lip and closing his eyes. Haphazardly you grab his throat and grasp it as tightly as you like. You would choke him how you damned pleased and he would enjoy it regardless because it was what you wanted.

You shake the hand choking him, "Your cum belongs to me."

"Yes ma'am," he whine pathetically.

You shove him back, and Gabriel collapses to the bed. You lean forward on top of him and bounce your hips on him, working the bottom of your opening over his thick unyielding length. You can hear every gasp, every sigh, every breath he forces out to keep himself relaxed. It's only a few minutes before you sit up again. The wet is sliding down his cock soaking him from head to base. Gabriel arches his hips off the bed, giving you an unreal amount of deepness.

You catch your ragged breath without losing your rhythm and snap at him, "Give me what's mine!"

The first shot of cum enters you before he has time to reply. Normally you would slow down, but the feeling of his cum pouring into your pussy sets every one of your nerves on fire. You ride yourself through your own orgasm without a single care for his state. Gabriel's eyes roll back and his senses dim; all he can feel is his climax surging through his legs and stomach. He's absolutely soaked with your wet, a reward for being used.

You slow down and pause to catch your breath. You're so sensitive you have to pull off of him very carefully. You suppose since you were the dominant one, you were in charge of getting the clean-up towel. You stand on your weak legs and manage to walk ten feet to the bathroom. After drying yourself off, you walk back out to the room to find Gabriel already asleep, in the middle of the bed on top of the covers no less.

You pick up the burner phone on the night stand to set an alarm. You barely glance at the lockscreen, but the home screen brought a faint blush to your face. In two hours the Agua Plata Cartel will pick both of you and it would be back to home base. Then what happens?

\---

Two minutes of film play on repeat. The implications are clear and harrowing. Jesse McCree supposes someone needs to break this ice, so with cautious humor he says, "So Gabe got himself a girlfriend."

Via telecom, Ana calmly replies, "We can't be certain of that from such a small amount of footage."

"We aren't here to gossip," Soldier 76 snaps from his end.

"No..." Hana replies in a firm but polite voice, "But it is important to know whether or not she is acting on her own freewill and to what extent."

Tracer seeks to ease the tension, "You're right, but like Ana said, I don't think we can determine much from three seconds of film."

"Indeed," Winston replies quickly, "but what we do know is this assassin, code-named Agent X, is working with Reaper. Furthermore, Gabriel can use his abilities on others, which would explain why Agent X has eluded us thus far despite the high-profile nature of her assassinations."

Hana interjects, "We have to stop them from striking again, and I think their next major target will be at Park Stadium."

Jack isn't ready to jump to conclusions, "Why do you think that?"

"The current president's husband is a former Overwatch agent, real name Kim Heon Woo. The Korea-Japan exposition game will be one of the rare times the president's family will be in public. Security will be present, but this will be the first game in the stadium."

Jesse shifts in his chair, "So security will be untrained. I think Hana has a point."

"A disaster on opening say would devastate my country," Hana says forcefully

Winston takes a reassuring tone, "We will be there, and we will prevent Agent X, Reaper, or anyone else from ruining this event."

Ana adds, "I know how to deal with a sniper."

Hana mutters under her breath, "And Reaper?"

All of the old soldiers then fall silent. Hana realizes her comment was hurtful, but she won't take back a painful truth: Gabriel Reyes has to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Whether you're joining us late, re-reading, or coming in two years after I finish this, thank you thank you thank you for reading!
> 
> Sometimes you just need a minute before you can let your super soldier fuck buddy go at it, ya know? Gabe's been itching to do this for forever. Good thing he's being more open with his feelings. 
> 
> Sub Gabriel isn't a permanent change! I hope you guys enjoyed it!


	14. Before You Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your next mission will be dangerous and challenging, so naturally Gabriel has to see you off.

Only snipers made their own ammunition, meaning very few people used the machine shop. Here you could safely replicate and test your new traps with little interruption. However, when Widowmaker enters you feel today won’t go as quietly as the others.

 

"Your trip to Dorado was fruitful," she starts coolly.

 

"It was," you say with quiet confidence, but you dare not brag in front of her.

 

"I heard you took the train," she goes on, "Did Gabriel tell you no one would recognize you?" You stop what you're doing and turn to face her. She snickers, "TravAm is owned by many different eh… criminal organizations. He paid them off."

 

"I suppose that makes sense..." you reply slowly, but your mind couldn’t forget the photo by the posters, "That answers at least one of my questions."

 

"Questions?" she replies quickly. Her tone was flat, but the haste of her reply was telling enough.

 

"Like, where did Sombra go?"

 

Widowmaker’s usual haughty expression fades, "I wish I knew... But when she crosses my scope, it will not matter."

 

You feel you can trust the statement within the statement: Widowmaker was not colluding with Sombra. Whether she would live up to her promise was debatable, but you want to give her the benefit of the doubt. "Thank you for everything.”

 

Her reply comes slowly, “…for what?”

 

“For looking out for me,” you say, having assumed it was obvious. You gesture to the table of replicated traps, "For these, and for your promise."

 

She waves her hand at you like you’re a fly, "Gabriel is an old friend. If you are by his side, I am on your side." You wait to see if she will explain herself any further, but heavy footsteps nearing the room cut any further conversation short. Gabriel opens the door, dressed in his full armor and mask. You liked him like this, but it’s disquieting to feel his eyes scan you without seeing them.

 

Widowmaker breaks the silence, "I suppose that is my cue to leave..." she turns and glances at Gabriel, “Wouldn’t want to interrupt your erm… festivities,” and she nods with a smirk, feeling that was the perfect word choice. She glances back to you, “So how long until you too become tired of this?”

 

You’re quick to rebuke her, "That remains to be seen."

 

Her laugh is genuine and deep. She is as surprised by it as you, and quickly punctuates the outburst with, "You are far too precious… _sucrelle_."

 

She walks out slowly without further commentary. The weight of Gabriel’s gaze becomes heavier as the sharp clicks of her heels fade. He hasn't moved from the doorway, save to let the svelte sniper through. Finally, there is silence, and time feels like it’s standing still.

 

In a sweep of fog, Gabriel deftly circles behind you. Just as the days before, he tears your pants down and off without a word. He wanted to make a point about your armor and he had all week, but until your new set arrived he would make it again. The seams of his gloves are coarse against your ass. He takes a handful, claws digging into your flesh as his guides you against the table you had been working on.

 

A hand on your shoulder forcefully bends you over. Your pussy quivers when you hear him fumble with his zipper, one hand keeping you pinned to the table. Goosebumps raise on your skin as the claws skim and trace down your back. The tips are fairly dull, but when they press into your flesh, they leave pink streaks all over your back.

 

One hand cups your ass and pushes it apart. Being exposed makes you want to be filled, but you’re being held so tightly you can’t push back on it. A single metal fingertip traces your tight ring of muscles, barely prodding at your asshole. You might not like anal, but the way he just _barely_ pushes in a tapered finger teases you into wanting a bit more inside that hole.

 

His thumb is the only finger completely covered in cold, smooth metal and it’s sliding into you, slowly but steadily. As you tighten around him, you realize you want something even fuller, something warmer inside that hole. Your face reddens when you realize what that thought meant but you can’t help how good it feels to be stretched like this. You actually _want_ his cock in your ass.

 

You hear Gabriel doing something, but you’re enjoying yourself too much to look. Something cold drips down your ass, trailing inside and along his talons. It becomes easier and easier for him to work you over, and despite being gripped so tightly you find yourself twitching over it. Secretly Gabriel is delighted he has worked you up so quickly.

 

"I don't fuck your ass enough," he says, feeling the want with every unconscious twist of the hips. He pulls his finger from your ass and you whimper with want. He answers quickly; the head pushes against your entrance. It feels far too big to push inside such a tight space, yet you’re almost excited for it. One hand helps guide his cock in. The head rolls around just inside, and then he pulls it back out.

 

"My dick is gonna tear you in two," his voice trails off as he continues the tease. He reaches forward and grasps your hair, rolling his hand so there is no slack in his grip.

 

You feel the head enter you again, but this time he pushes in farther instead of pulling it out. Slowly he pushes a bit more in, giving you time to adjust, but not fully. He doubted you would love it if it _didn’t_ hurt. He gives you a long thrust, and you’re sharply reminded of how unbelievably thick he is. He made your pussy feel full; in your ass, you felt like you were being split open.

 

“Painful?” he says with a chuckle and gives you the last of it.

 

“Only a little,” you say. Somehow taking the entire length lets you relax. Now that you could feel him flush against you, all and the tense anticipation dissipates.

 

"So… I should fuck you harder?" he says, slowly rolling his hips to widen your hole.

 

You brace yourself on the table, your voice quavering, "You can do whatever you want with me."

 

He laughs at your enthusiasm and starts a steady pace:long smooth strokes that don’t tear or pull. He pulls on your hair, "You like that cock in your ass?"

 

"Yes," you whine as your back arches over his cock. The change in angle on such an unbelievably hard cock feels divine.

 

He lifts his hips and thrusts into you roughly, "Louder."

 

"Yes!"

 

"I want you to scream," he presses his hips deep into you giving you another painfully full stroke. You buckle under his weight, collapsing onto the table. His voice dissolves into a sound of anger and smoke, "Scream or I'll give you something to scream about."

 

"Reaper!" you yell. You love feeling filled by that thick length again, your voice dissolving into moans.

 

He pulls your hair to quiet you, “Do you like it in your ass?” His voice is even more distorted than usual. His grip feels cold even though his cock is warm and solid inside of you.

 

“Yes!" you call out. He yanks your hair, "I love your cock in my ass."

 

His laugh is low and dark. "Me too."

 

"You-" you cry out when it fills you completely again, "Oh god, you're fucking my ass!"

 

The way he groans out your name sends chills down your spine. You needed him to fuck your ass and own it like he owned all your holes. You need everyone to know how much you love this cock because it's what he wants. You repeat yourself over and over as his pace quickens. Your muscles shake and you fall silent.

 

"Who owns your ass?" he growls out.

 

"Reaper owns my ass!" you say in a loud moan. As his pace builds, the burning ebbs into warm pleasure. You had no idea it could feel this good in that hole, but Gabriel is quickly changing your mind. "It feels _good_ in my ass," you whimper out quietly. His cock twitches and you hear him grunt. The extra stretch coaxes more filthy words from you, "Your cock feels amazing in my ass!"

 

A strained exhale, and his order followed, "Good, now shut up and let me fuck you."

 

You bite your lip and close your eyes. The sound of him pounding you into the table makes you want it even more. He fucks you roughly, trying to make you cry out. You struggle to stay silent. His hand pulls you back farther and you let out the smallest of whimpers.

 

"I'm not cumming in you for that."

 

"Please!" you beg him. It had been so long since he had finished inside of you, you were desperate to feel him cum. You beg even if it won't change anything. You need it so badly nothing is too depraved.

 

He interrupts you, "How does my cock feel?"

 

"Big!" is all you can manage to choke out as he stretches you out. You can't see his face, but you know he’s sneering.

 

"Do you like it in your ass?" he asks mockingly.

 

"I love your cock in my ass!" you cry out. He holds your hips tightly, each thrust straight in and out. He really did want to fill you. He wanted to show you how much he owned every inch of you, but his pride trumped his needs. He needed to show you he owned you and his semen no matter what happened in Dorado.

 

Your mind is melting at the fullness, the violent passes, at how much you pleasured him. You love how it burned, how it felt when he thrusted in again, how ragged his breathing was, the pair or glowing red eyes undoubtedly burning into you. You loved being used as his fuck toy, letting him pleasure his arousal as he saw fit.

 

He stops suddenly before pulling out just as hastily. Streaks of warm cum spatter over your hole and your back. He squeezes out the last drop and wipes it off on you. It was a beautiful sight to behold, but he couldn’t help wishing his seed was inside.

 

He takes a step back and lets you stand again. You immediately peel off your newly stained shirt. He could sense your disappointment. He never had to force you to enjoy things; you always liked it in your own right. But now you fail to make eye contact. Insecurity strikes fear into his heart. Leaving you unsatisfied was completely out of the question. He needed your orgasm just as much as you needed his.

 

“I’m not done,” he says roughly. You look at him like a deer in the headlights. He rarely, if ever, went twice in a row so quickly. He pulls off his gloves and tears the mask from his face. Somehow you feel you should pull your bra off before those impatient hands get there first. His hands find your tits immediately. He kisses your nipples, tongue flicking over them for a second and his teeth sinking in just enough to give you a twinge of pain.

 

“Do you want my cum in your ass?” he asks, twisting your nipples.

 

“Please!” you beg him, “Please, please, please…”

 

He takes you by the arms and puts you back on the table so quickly and effortlessly you couldn’t have writhed away if you wanted to. He puts your right leg on his shoulder and pauses a second to admire how lusty you looked. This was what he wanted, needed, out of you: submission based on sheer pleasure.

 

The head prods your sore hole. Your hands scramble to spread your ass apart for him, but he’s enjoying newfound patience. Your pleas become more strained as your nails dig into your own ass, begging for his cock to enter. You try to push on the head, only managing to smear his cum onto the head. Gabriel holds your leg tightly, depriving you of any leverage to get that thick cock yourself. Your slutty writhing is enough to make him rock solid again.

 

Finally, his cock pushes in past the ring of muscles. This time there is no pain, only bliss at being filled again. You know it will feel good, even the soreness afterwards will only remind you of his thick dick inside of you.

 

It’s a long and fluid motion as he slides back into you, his own cum helping him fuck you with ease. With your leg on his shoulder, he can give you every inch of his solid cock. The tightness from all sides on his dick is unreal, much less that tight ring of muscles that would squeeze every drop of his seed from him.

 

He fucks you sloppily, his strokes erratically pounding your asshole. Any time his length makes your ass sting, you remind yourself of how badly you want him to come inside of you. Your hands still weakly pull you apart, but it’s still enough for him get deep inside. He needs to make every one of your nerves burn as badly as your hole does. Your eyes have rolled back and you’re practically limp, but it’s not enough. He needs to know he owns your pleasure. He focuses on fucking you with the entire length, from the head threatening to pull out of your entrance, to the base that tantalizes you further.

 

“Say my name,” he orders between breaths.

 

“Gabriel…” you manage to moan out.

 

“Louder.”

 

His name is a secret, but you must obey, “Reaper!”

 

He leans forward, pressing your leg back enough to make you question how far you could go. You trust him, and you will let him do what he needs. Haphazardly, he grasps your throat, choking you roughly, “Say Gabriel!”

 

“Gabriel!” you call out loudly.

 

“Do you want my cum?” he growls at you.

 

“Yes, Gabriel!” you say desperately, your body jolting at the mere idea of his load inside of you.

 

“Scream my name!”

 

You grab a mouthful of air and scream his name twice before his grip loosens. He lets go of your leg and it drops to the side. He folds in half, trying to get a few more strokes of pleasure before he caved. It’s deeper and slower, but you still scream his name. He silently praises you for telling everyone that Gabriel Reyes got to pound this young piece of ass whenever he wanted.

 

“Gabe-“ you manage to choke out before your mind goes blank. You feel him swell inside of you and hear him grunt as he gives you every last drop of semen in his balls. You’re surprised how much there is for how much he gave you earlier, but you love it.

 

Gabriel slides his cock back out, finally fully satisfied. He admires you for a moment, panting, shaking, mind dizzy with the pleasure. So beautiful and young, to be violated like this. He supposes he should do you the courtesy of rooting through your duffle bag for a spare set of clothes you typically brought with you for such an occasion.

 

After finally catching your breath, you manage to say, “You always fuck me so roughly before a mission.”

 

He tosses you the sweats and shirt you had packed away, “I have to make sure you’ll remember me when you’re out there.”

 

“I couldn’t forget you,” you say with a smile.

 

“What?” he says so quickly you feel chastised.

 

You stretch, trying to get the feeling back in your legs, “Well, I don’t know many wraiths,” you slip your shirt on, “Plus I’ve known you for over a year, so, I mean you’re-” You’re not sure what you’re trying to say so you leave the statement intentionally vague.

 

Gabriel waits for you to finish that sentence, but you shimmy on your sweats without another word. You feel the awkwardness in the room, so you change the subject, “I’m excited to work with you on this mission,” you say sweetly.

 

“Next time, I do the killing,” he says.

 

“Yes!” you say, even though that’s not your decision, “At least you’ll be able to watch the game.”

 

“It’s going to be the most important game of the year,” Gabe says facetiously, “They’re having a parade, the whole nine yards.”

 

His gaze is soft and warm. Despite all the soreness, he makes you feel safe. “So much excitement and it’s not even in the regular season.”

 

He reaches forward with a smile and squeezes your sides playfully, “All that excitement and they don’t even know about the main event.”

 

You and Gabe share the same devious smile, one only true killers could understand.

 

/ / /

 

Seoul, Korea. Hana walks the empty stadium with her team for the sixth time and the exhibition match isn’t for a week. Agent X has been known to lay in wait days ahead, and every day Hana found new places an assassin could hide. Her nerves are on end. The entire country is on high alert. In a week’s time, the preparation and training Hana organized would be put to the test.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I had a con! I saw a few Reapers and it was glorious.
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


	15. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't help but love these trips away from home. Gabriel can't help but feel fate is closing in.

There’s a strong breeze on top of the press box. looking out at a sold-out stadium. Your preset trap is ready, but you won’t fire until after the Star-Spangled Banner. Bloomington, Indiana is one of the few towns that still supports Overwatch and today the local college would be playing a team of veterans from the Omnic War. Two were former members of Overwatch so two had to die.

 

Two of your rounds neatly bury into the targets’ skulls. Panic grips a sold-out stadium, hundreds of fingers pointing, thousands of voices shrieking. You calmly take aim a mile from the stadium at the statue of former Strike Commander Jack Morrison. It wasn’t in your orders to shatter the statue’s head, but you do, easily.

 

You lower your rifle and activate your trap, teleporting yourself to the other half of the trap. Inside a closet, inside the press box, you’re choked with anticipation waiting for those cool, strong arms to wrap around your middle. It feels like home to shadowstep with Gabriel, although after the first minute you feel ill. You come out on the other side dizzy, hardly aware you’re being placed on a bed.

 

“Are you okay?” he asks as he gingerly takes your rifle.

 

“I need to lay down,” you say, laying down. Gabriel had never stepped this far with anyone, and he’s concerned there may be permanent side effects.

 

“Do you want to take a shower?” he asks you. You grimace, not wanting to turn him down, but also not ready to do anything at all.

 

“I didn’t plan to join,” he adds.

 

“I slept on a steel beam last night,” you say sheepishly.

 

He frowns in sympathy, “A hot shower will help.”

 

You nod in agreement. Before you can think about moving, Gabriel lifts you from the bed and carries you to the bathroom in the hall. You feel flustered at being carried, even if you still weren’t sure which way was up.

 

“I already put your things in the bathroom,” he says, gently setting you down, and even opening the door for you.

 

You take a shakey step forward and see all your things laid out on the counter. You look back to him, blushing, “That’s very thoughtful of you.”

 

He squints at you, grunts, and walks away. You’re not sure what that was about, but your head throbs too much to go after him. You needed to take care of yourself before you could help him with anything.

 

You take your time in the shower, carefully going through your nightly routine. Your headache is long gone, but the soreness is creeping in. You pick up the pajamas on the counter and you don’t recognize them but they are exceptionally soft. They feel very comfortable, and you’re glad Gabriel has good taste in clothes.

 

You exit the bathroom, the chill of the house striking you. You walk to the bedroom, a little alarmed to see Gabriel face down in the middle of the bed, lying on top of the blankets like a starfish. Cautiously you place your things on the ground and walk to him. Slowly you sit on the mattress, hoping he will move when he feels the change in weight. Gabe flops onto his back to give you ample room to crawl into bed.

 

As tired as you are, you look over to him and see a discontented expression on his face. You reach over and touch his head. He gives a small contented sigh, but he still feels tense under your soft touch.

 

“Is something bothering you?” you ask quietly.

 

He rolls on his side facing you and wraps his arms around you. He pulls you in, resting his head on your thigh. You let him be for a moment, gently stroking his face. You swear you feel heat in his cheeks, but the room is too dim to know for certain.

 

He swallows before he speaks, “Is something bothering _you_?” It was a little forceful but a genuine question. Instead of trying to drag his emotions to the surface, you think you should answer him first. There’s a lot of things you could ask about, so you say the first thing that comes to mind.

 

“When you first showed me your face, your eyes were black…” you say. A moment passes before you realize you hadn’t asked a question or even finished your thought.

 

He sits up, shoulders square and eyes avoiding you somewhat, “If I explain it to you, you might not understand.”

 

You lazily prop yourself up on the headboard, too tired for much else, “I want to try and understand,” you can tell he’s thinking about it, so you add, “You don’t have to, though.”

 

He had never explained his condition to anyone, and it felt very strange to put it into words: “When you’re alive, you’re here. When you die, you go there.”

 

You nod. You had assumed the rumors about Reaper being a resurrected man to be myth.

 

He looks you directly in the eye, with fire and determination, “I died. I was dead for a while. Not declared dead and they used a defibrillator. I was dead-dead. Twelve hours, no heartbeat, no brain waves. I was a slab of meat on a slab of metal.”

 

“You went… there?” you say, careful with your tone on a delicate subject.

 

“But I came back,” he finishes.

 

“That’s why you’re here,” you say and reach out to touch his hand. He places his other hand on yours and gives it a squeeze. Normally, a statement like that would’ve prompted him to break things off entirely, but he feels he can trust you.

 

He says suddenly, “You’re a sniper; you’re good with math.”

 

You assume he wants to change the subject so you go along with it, “I know a thing or two.”

 

“A line on a graph is a bunch of points. There’s no… space, no area, I mean” Gabe rambles, a bit embarrassed that his math knowledge has slipped.

 

“A line is one dimension,” you clarify, confused but still playing along.

 

He lets go of you so he can use his hands to speak, “There’s a line between here and there where nothing should be,” he looks to you.

 

“Sure, sure,” you say, waving your hands a bit to symbolize the two side.

 

He holds up three fingers, “I’m in all three simultaneously. I can’t not be in those three places. I’m here, there, and in a place where nothing can exist.”

 

“What’s that like?” you ask, curiosity overriding your common sense.

 

“Terrible,” he immediately barks back. He takes a deep breath because he doesn’t want to sound like he’s angry, “Death is a one-way trip. If you come back, there are complications, and not the kind science can explain. My heart is beating, my lungs are breathing, but I’m not quite alive.”

 

It slowly occurs to you that Gabriel wasn’t likely resurrected on his own will. Someone had to do that, but that would make far too many sensitive questions in a row. You softly put your hand on his leg to comfort him, and he scoffs at how worked up he is.

 

He waves his hand, “Anyways, anyways, back to what you wanted to know. I can push more of me here to look like this. As I push more of myself to other places, I start to look a little…” his eyes turn to shadows, his form seems to be dissipating. Your hand on his leg can feel cold smoke, but still something underneath it that was fairly solid.

 

“If I put as much of myself in that line between here and there, I look like this,” before he finished speaking, he has turned to a shadow. Your hand goes right through him and you pull it back instantly so you don’t lose your balance.

 

His form returns, “Or I can go ‘there’, which you’re very familiar with.”

 

“The shadowstep?!” you calm yourself so that the focus stays on him, “That’s… the afterlife?”

 

“Not the afterlife, there,” he corrects you. You get the idea he isn’t sure what “there” is, and you can’t blame him because you couldn’t describe it yourself.

 

He continues, “I always exist in all three which is... terrible, but,” and his face fades out again, “It looks pretty cool.”

 

You force out a smile despite knowing his existence is so painful. You reach forward to hug him, and your back twinges. You manage to stiffly put your arms around him, but it’s about all you can do.

 

“Does your back hurt?” he says with a chuckle.

 

“Yes…”

 

He gently helps you lay back, “Would you like some ibuprofen?”

 

“Yes, please,” you reply, very slow to let him go. You feel stupid asking for medicine when he just explained how much he suffers.

 

Gabriel swings his legs out of bed and is quickly out the door. When he returns, he has a glass of water and a warm smile on his face.

 

“Thank you!” you say quickly before taking your medicine.

 

“Not a problem,” he says and turns to walk out.

 

“You’re not gonna sleep?” you ask, a little hurt, but also thinking about how he had been lying down when you came in.

 

“I can’t sleep.”

 

“I’m not going to be able to sleep either if I know something is bothering you,” you say. It’s a bluff. You’re very, very tired, but you do truly want to know.

 

He stops walking out, surprised you remembered how upset he appeared earlier. He turns around and approaches the bed again. Gabe crouches down and says very honestly, “I don’t like seeing you in the field, but that’s not my choice so I didn’t want to say anything.”

 

“I understand,” you say, “I worry about you too.”

 

He looks down at the floor to hide his smile. In a quick movement leans in and kisses you, having wrestled his wide smile into something a little more subtle.

 

“You don’t have to,” he says, still very close to you.

 

“You don’t have to either,” you reply in a tone that wasn’t chastising, but understanding.

 

He kisses you again, “Get some sleep. I’ll come in if I get tired.”

 

“Okay,” you say and you kiss him back.

 

“Good night dulcita.”

 

“Good night Gabe.”

 

///

 

When you wake, your first thought is you’ve been asleep for a ridiculously long time. You begin to rub your head when something shifts beside you. The sheets shift beside you and a sweep of arms pulling you back into bed.

 

You shift into Gabriel’s grasp, your back against his chest. You shuffle to get comfortable, pausing when you feel something stiff poking you. You push back on it, able to easily grind your hips against him. He hums pleasantly, slowly pulling your hair back to kiss your neck.

 

His fingers languidly skirt around your side, fingertips trailing under your clothes. He rubs the soft skin underneath before giving you a pinch. He pulls the pajamas down a bit so his hand can slide down farther. You shimmy your bottoms and panties off, and you hear another appreciative hum. His hands travel back up your body, and you’re quick to throw your top on the floor.

 

He presses his lips behind your ear, each soft kiss encouraging your progress along. Your hips push back, only the thin fabric of his boxer briefs separating you from his erection. He’s practically purring in your ear, his body flush against yours, fingers digging into your body. You reach and pull on that last remaining garment, but it hardly budges. Gabriel is happy to help you and removes them himself. The cock springs against your lower back and you’re embarrassed by how excited that made you.

 

You shift up so the tip closer to your entrance. Gabriel slides his arm under and around you, holding you tightly. Now you can’t sit down on it without his help, so you rock your hips over it, giving out little moans you know he likes. Gabriel had never been patient enough to make you ask, but now that you were he just wanted to play with his toy more. Squeezing you elicited another naughty wince. When he tilts his hips and prods at you, he can tell you’re trying to silence yourself, hide your excitement.

 

The other hand wraps around your side and around to your pussy. Fingers slowly slide into your V, slowly pushing your lips aside and inside of the slit. His finger traces down and back up over your clitoris. Sliding up from the bottom, he can touch it directly, giving you a jolt of lightning pleasure. It’s a very tiny movement, but it feels so good you’re not sure you could take more of it.

 

His finger circles your clitoris painfully slow. You twitch in ecstasy but he easily follows you with each movement. You don’t want to pull away but it’s an automatic reaction to such heavy stimulation. Your chest heaving in his grip, his hand starts moving back and forth rapidly. The pleasure is building faster than you can control yourself and soon your body cannot handle it anymore. Orgasm washes over you. You arch against Gabriel as the jolts radiate from your sensitive place outwards.

 

“Keep still,” he murmurs. You strain to obey as he works your clitoris. Chills cover your body with every breath on your neck. It isn’t just the pleasure; it’s him. This is exactly what Gabriel wants to do with you, and the idea makes your hips jerk with your orgasm. You were his fuck and your orgasm was for him. Your legs and face feel warm, your torso like white light is coursing through you. His attention ends long before you realize it, the aftershocks shaking you.

 

Your muscles are sore but you’re so pleased you hardly notice. You collapse onto your stomach, your head spinning too much to formulate plans. You try to catch your breath, as Gabriel climbs on top of you. You splay your legs apart, but he pushes them back together. He puts a finger in, teasingly playing with your hole before he resumes repositioning.

 

Your head is still ringing from your climax when he pushes the tip in. You feel his hand at the back of your head as his languid strokes start. Already sensitive, you’re shaking over his thick erection. He smirks because if you hadn’t teased him earlier, he wouldn’t be nearly this hard. Everything stimulates you, the sheets against your nipples, his weight on your body, even the feeling of his thighs against yours. You swear you can feel every vein in his cock even as he picks up speed.

 

He could simply order you to cum, but that would be too easy. He leans forward, making the strokes even deeper inside of you. He’s pushing against your very inner limit. It almost hurts, but the tinge of soreness sends electricity to your nerves. Every stroke you think he can’t possibly get that deep again, but he does over and over. You think it will hurt too much, but it feels better than you could have imagined it. You bury your face into the pillow harder than he’s pushing you down.

 

He lets go of your head, but not before giving you a light slap to the head. You tighten around him spastically, your moans muffled into the pillow. He gropes your hips and hastily pulls them up. You’re just raised off the bed, but not quite on your knees. With the adjustment he can fuck you deeply and quickly. It’s far too much to hold back. You cum on his cock again, that pace unrelenting as you clench around him. His cock surrounded by wetness which helps him fuck you just as quickly. The sound is wet and sloppy and he sighs with contentment at it. To make you orgasm this many times was a compliment, and he was determined to do it again.

 

Gabriel keeps up the tempo, and that itself threatens to tip you over the razor’s edge. Any other man would need to catch his breath, but Gabriel was easily fucking you into a mess. No break from his length makes you feel like you haven’t stopped orgasming. All your nerves are burning or numb. You can hardly think; every breath comes out in choked out spurts.

 

Gabe leans on his elbows, allowing him to stay deeper in you longer. Hands slide under your body grabbing your breasts. His weight is holding you in place as he continues to pound you. He bites your ear; your body shakes and you wince his name. He inches his knees forward, cock even deeper inside of you. You’re not even sure how he can be this far inside, but the idea itself makes you tighten. His fingers squeeze so hard it feels like it will bruise, and soon another orgasm racks your body. They’ve been so rapid fire you can hardly get your bearings in between.

 

“I have a lot of cum for you,” he growls. He feels your hips buck with eagerness, “That’s right, fuck all the cum out of my cock.”

 

You have little room to move, but you try to push your hole back on him as hard as you can. It was tempting to let yourself climax over the fullness, but you need his load more. You fight with your own instinct to fuck him as much as hard as you can instead of stopping to come again. Gabriel loves how you obey, his fingers twisting your nipples making you fight even harder to keep fucking him. You whimper, trying to push yourself off the bed and away from his hands so you can finish carrying out his order.

 

He takes control again, fucking you forcefully, deeply. Gabe loves how helpless he’s made you. Your arms collapse and you let yourself enjoy his thick cock. Your limp body sends a jolt of pleasure into him. Wet is dripping down his length to his balls. Your pussy twitches; you’re wholly unable to do anything else. He fully owned you in every way in this moment.

 

There’s sharp tightness in his stomach then wonderful release. His body stops, and soon your hips are rolling over his dick. The cum rushes out in spurts, and your hips don’t stop. He groans as his cock pulses and empties into you, surprised how much he filled you.

 

He needs a moment to regain his thoughts before he grabs the base to slowly pull out. Before he stands, he takes a moment to spread your ass and admire his work. His load was deep inside of you; you’re glistening with your own wet. He smacks your ass before standing up to get a towel.

 

When he returns, you’ve sat up. He tosses you the towel and you begin to wipe yourself clean, but you’re still confused. He used to always leave after he finished, and he’s glad he doesn’t now. Moments like this were special for intangible reasons: your face still a little pink as you put your clothes back on is indescribably cute. He can’t believe he used to miss this just because he couldn’t face his own emotions.

 

“Even though it’s the late, I’m in the mood for breakfast,” Gabe says to you as you slowly stand up.

 

“Pancakes, maybe?” you say, brimming with excitement at the thought of making breakfast with him.

 

 

“There’s a waffle iron in the kitchen.”

 

“This is a nice house,” you comment.

 

“I know!” Gabriel says to you, understanding how usually the safe houses were derelict, “Whoever’s in charge of this safe house keeps it stocked. Come out and see.”

 

You stand up cheerily, ready to explore the kitchen with him. You follow Gabe out, a soft warmness settled in your heart.

 

///

 

3:21AM, Seoul, approximately thirty-six hours before the exhibition game, yet Overwatch is awake, quiet, piled into one hotel room. The news is the only sound and light in the room. Despite any language barrier, everyone understands. Two former Overwatch agents, dead. Agent X had struck again. Suddenly the TV cuts out. No one moves until the picture cuts back in to a woman in purple in a dark room.

 

“Annyeong haseyo Overwatch,” she says with a twirl of her hand.

 

Jack stands up and demands, “Who are you?”

 

She ignores his forwardness, “I am Sombra. I used to be a hacker for Talon. I was going to be let go, so I left first.”

 

“How can we trust you?” Ana interjects.

 

“How can I trust _you_?” Sombra counters. Quiet settles on the hotel room again, “I can tell you with certainty the next location of Agent X, Widowmaker, _and_ Reaper. In a week, all three of them will be in Zilina, Slovakia. I made sure of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! This chapter was a struggle for me.
> 
> Fun fact! I used to edit out long words, like coincidence, from Gabe's dialogue because I couldn't imagine Reaper's voice saying long words. Then I heard "It's in the refrigerator".


	16. Habit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like pre-mission BDSM sex to take your mind off the nagging suspicion karma is catching up on you.

You fear if you move too much the ropes will cinch more tightly. Gabriel knows they won’t, but enjoys your obedience too much to tell you. The ropes were confining you, yet you were far better at it. Your stillness amuses him as you shift little by little on your knees.

 

Gabriel could be quiet when he wanted to, especially when sound was the only way his blindfolded target could detect him. You’re not even afforded a peek from the bottom, only the steps around you. Sometimes you’d doubt he’s still in the room but then you’d pick up the slightest noise. He has undressed and tied you up so roughly you thought he would fuck you immediately. Instead Gabriel has left you to tense under his gaze.

 

The only break from the pinching bondage is remaining perfectly still and upright. You hear a footstep beside you and your head snaps over, tugging on your wrists and brushing against the back of your neck. You squirm as it pulls you before finally returning to facing forward and still.

 

You’re fatigued, but you found out the diamonds of ropes cut into your body if you sag. Gabriel watches the cord squeeze your breasts with each inhale. You taught Gabriel an important lesson on patience in Dorado. He circles around you slowly, silently, examining his work including your ankles bound to each other.

 

When he faces you once more he reaches forward, cupping your face gently. “Like your blindfold?’

 

You nod, nuzzling his hand. The sweet gesture sways him to ask again, “Are you sure?”

 

You look where you think he is as if to read his expression. This might be a trap, but you think it would be worse to lie: “I like to see your face…”

 

You fear punishment and nuzzle him again. His toy cutely rubbing against him convinced him to relent. The mask is pulled from your eyes and the room seems bright at first. You get your bearings, realizing Gabe was undressed too. Your eyes nervously flick between his face and cock.

 

“Look at me while you suck my dick,” he says. He languidly strokes your face as softly as you had rubbed against his hand. He grabs your head and pushes his cock against your mouth. Your lips can’t part fast enough for him and soon his dick is forcefully filling your mouth. You resist closing your eyes as he pushes his length down into your throat.

 

You’re shuffling closer when Gabriel cradles your jaw and leans back, dragging you with him. Off-balance, only Gabriel’s grip on your face keep you upright. Your eyes are fixed on him, now that you’re even more helpless to his sadistic will. You curl your tongue around him as Gabriel slides in and out of your mouth. You gag but he won’t pull out yet He pushes his cock in and down your throat until he feels you resist, then gives you a bit more. His eyes roll back and he pushes you away before he comes.

 

He watches you for a moment, think he pushed you too far. You sense his worry and sit up immediately, eyes glassy with tears. Your eyes stay focused on his solid cock, and he knows you can and will take more. You’re barely steady when he grabs the knot on your wrists and pulls you up. You struggle to balance on your stiff legs, and impatient Gabriel practically tosses you forward on the bed.

 

You stumble and land bent over the side of the bed. He closes the gap in one stride, grabs a fistful of your hair, and yanks it towards him. You’re forced to curl back to meet his pull, while the ropes constrict you. Gabriel shoves your head down when he lets go, then crawls onto the bed. Gabriel grabs you by the shoulders and easily pull you into bed. He leaves you on your right side; you’re immobile withou0t him.

 

You twist at the waist, peering over your right shoulder to keep your eyes trained on him. Gabe pins your left arm down so you’re forced to keep this position. You’re lying on your side, but your chest face the ceiling. He pushes in the head before you realize what he’s doing. He shoves the rest of his dick inside, your bound legs keeping the slit tight.

 

He fucks you deeply, especially loving the way your entrance slides over his dick. The other hand grabs the rope. It digs into your skin, but you can’t move to give slack. You can hardly control anything at all, much less how good his cock felt buried inside of you. You cum and pulls harder on the ropes. Gabriel controls every inch of your body and all you can do is orgasm.

 

He watches your soft flesh crease under the ropes, already imagining your body covered in red imprints. You’re panting, eyes barely focused as he pounds you while you climax. You want to be sore when you go on your next missions; you want to earn those marks on your body. The ropes burn on your skin, giving you absolute bliss. When you come down, your head is ringing with pleasure and your eyes lazily find him again.

 

He looks away from you with each strained sigh. He kept his sight on his cock slamming into your body, occasionally glancing up at your shaking chest. You’re flushed with the pride that you were doing so much, and only want to do more. He knows your thoughts, and pulls the ropes tight so you can’t move while he fucks you more slowly. Every pinch and pull on your skin is well worth the price. When he holds you like this, you know you are being the perfect slave for him. You’re so tight he doesn’t want to let go, but when your skin becomes red all over, he relents.

 

Both of his hand grab your hips to let him fuck you more easily. You’re washed over with bliss as his cock enters you over and over. You look absolutely filthy tied up like this and he can’t get enough. Every time he gives you the full length your eyes light up as if it was the first time feeling such thickness. His strokes are becoming rougher and more erratic, and you’re forced to take all of them. Sweat pours down his face as he slams your hole over and over

 

He looks back to you, willpower waning. He tries to speak but he can only swallow. You clench around him understanding his need. He groans before his cock pulses inside of you. Eyes half-closed, his hips twitch when each jolt. You were his to come inside and he was giving you all of it. He is too dizzy to pull out immediately, but does carefully and slowly after a moment.

 

“You okay?” he says between pants, rubbing your thigh. He wants to catch his breath, but he uses his stamina to untie your wrists first.

 

“I’m good. Really good,” you say with confidence.

 

“Good to hear. I was afraid I was being too rough with you,” he says. You’re both examining the rope burn on your wrists.

 

“Never. Besides, I was prepared for it,” you say as you help him unthread the cord, “It’s always extra rough before a mission.”

 

It was a cheerful comment, but it brought back your mutual dread. Two snipers to cover a shadow wraith in a tall city with narrow streets. You had studied the map, the mission, the contract, and none of it adds up. You, Reaper, Widowmaker, all three of you know something isn’t right, but you don’t know what’s wrong. In two days, you would be in Zilina, Slovakia to find out for yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I like talking to people, so I appreciate comments! I apologize if I don't answer. Sometimes I don't wanna spoil the story so I don't reply immediately.


	17. Žilina, Slovakia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past and the present will clash violently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut chapter. If you skip it, I'm gonna be offended. There's only one more not smut chapter planned, so you're regularly schedule BDSM will return next chapter.

The stillness is like the layer of dust clinging to the window pane. You look over your shoulder to alleviate your anxieties, only to provoke new ones about not keeping watch on the quiet plaza, evidence of the rise and fall of Žilina.

 

Once a major Omnica manufacturing site, it was the first to be destroyed in the uprising. The plaza and its beautiful arcades were built to reflect the culturally rich city, to be demolished in five years by the carnage of warfare. Now the city is a slump of rubble and half-standing buildings barely held up against each other.

 

Your eyes flick to the right, to your razor wire trap guarding a long hall that ends in a crumble down to the ground. You don’t look behind you, reminding yourself again that you had placed several heavy cement blocks in front of the steel door leading to the staircase.

 

Back to the street, your eyes trace a thousand paths an assailant might take to reach the place where Gabriel would meet the client. In that cement and steel block, he would receive the external storage unit loaded with the United Nation’s knowledge of Talon’s activities. You guarded the west entrance, Amélieguarded the east. If more people had come, the client would be intimidated, but then why have meet The Reaper? No children playing, refugees taking shelter, not even dogs wandering solidified the feeling on unease.

 

You snap to focus, straining to hear a confirmation of noise. Boots on rubble. You don’t know what the client looks like, and narrow your eyes to study the man. White hair, obscured face, well-built, and carrying a weapon. You aim your rifle at him, but then think he might be the client’s bodyguard. Firing will ruin the situation either way, as you’ll either kill the client or spook the real one. Finger on the trigger, tense as you watch the man’s languid pace.

 

You feel like you’re being watched. You need to look to your right but you don’t want to risk missing a moment. You can’t shake the feeling the target knows where you are, which would be fine if he was the client, but it still doesn’t feel right. The target stops. He glances to his left, to his right almost as if he’s pretending not to notice you.

 

“I know you’re here!” he yells. He’s not the client. You reach up to your comm to check in with Reaper, but it’s dead. You retry but it is definitely dead.

 

The man yells again, “Gabriel Reyes I know you’re here!”

 

You drop your hand to your rifle. In that exact moment, you’re rocked by a blow to the head. You fire wildly, shattering glass marking your miss. You’re dizzy and the first thing you can think of is to ram your shoulder into the assailant. It slams into cold metal further disorienting you. You’re thrown to the ground and there’s another bang, not a gun. Deafeningly loud, dizzyingly bright.

 

You can only see the vaguest of outlines but you know you’re in danger. You leap forward to charge the man, throwing all your weight at his legs. He moves back and the razor wire bursts from its prison wrapping around his leg. His howl of pain becomes more distinct as you scramble for your gun. As you grasp it, you realize someone is pushing the steel door open. You grab your gun and turn over. The door swings open, and you have aim of the white-haired man, except everything is suddenly happening very slowly.

 

Because he has aim of you.

 

And so does the first assailant.

 

And even you’re not fast enough to kill them both before they kill you.

 

So.

 

This is it.

 

This

 

Is

 

It

 

You’re aiming at him like you’re waiting.

 

You’re cold.

 

Your goggles are askew.

 

Gabriel Gabriel Gabriel Gabriel

 

You squeeze the trigger.

 

You’re not here anymore; you’re there. You feel like you’re in Gabriel’s arms right now, and don’t care to break the sweet lie. You can even feel his hand at the back of your head and you wonder if that’s because that’s… where it happened. You reach out and feel him. Then gunfire rings out and you realize he _is_ there, clinging to you tightly.

 

“Gabriel,” you choke out, so happy but so scared.

 

“This is hopeless!” Widowmaker yells, “Get her out of here!”

 

Before you even have time to process the change in location, you feel yourself dissolving into a chill again. You had never been there this long, and it overwhelms you instantly. You don’t know how long you lay on the kitchen floor, because you hardly knew if you were here or there.

 

When your vision returns, you crawl to the fridge and stick your head in the cool air. It occurs to you that you might be going through minor shock, but what were you going to do about it? Go to a hospital? All you can do is try to fit as much of your body in the fridge to alleviate all that aches. Finally, you start to feel cold, withdrawing your head and collapsing to the floor, realizing you’re soaked with sweat. You tear off your goggles, hat, and scarf and just sit.

 

All you could do was wait for Gabriel. If he ever came back. There was no way to tell how long you had been sitting there, but currently the stove reads 2:37. It could’ve been hours, hell days. He might not have been able to take Widowmaker far enough from the fighting. That was assuming he went back for Widowmaker and hadn’t just unceremoniously dumped you on the kitchen floor. But despite having just learned his last name, you liked to say you knew him, and knew he’d go back. It could take a very long time; it took you ten days to get away from that scene in Scotland. So you’d just have to sit on the kitchen floor by yourself for now.

 

 

That led to a second thought. If Gabriel dies, he has the external hard drive, which will likely be recovered by those mercenaries. And that would mean you would be alive, having failed this mission, having _caused_ the mission failure. A very important mission. At best, they would kill you, at worst, they would brainwash you. You’re not sure if Gabriel can die, but if he is dead, this is your last memory on earth. Sitting alone on a dusty kitchen floor in Žilina, numb with grief and worry.

 

There’s a gust of wind elsewhere in the house and you spring to your feet. Gabriel crosses the hall in large strides, tossing his mask aside and his gloves. You’ve barely removed your own gloves when he grabs you and pulls you in. You feel the pain and desperation for comfort and squeeze him as hard as you can.

 

 

“Babe…” he says so sullenly you already know, “I don’t have it.”

 

At best, they would kill you, at worst they would brainwash you, making you the next Widowmaker because she’s probably good as dead too.

They might make you. A widow maker. You take a step back, feeling terrified of the prospect. You can’t look him in the eye without fear tightening around your neck. You sprint to the bedroom, slamming the door, hastily locking it, and cramming the first thing you see under the gap between the door and the floor.

 

They were going to make you kill Gabriel. That is _exactly_ the kind of punishment Talon would exact. Nobody was above being expendable. They probably assumed you _knew_ how to kill him. They were going to make you kill him. You could run, but they could find you. But you would have to run. You would have to try. You begin to pack a bag, not even planning to retrieve your rifle.

 

Améliewalks out from the bathroom where she had been left and sees Gabriel sitting in the hall by the bedroom door. She notes the towel under the doorway, and understands what has happened. She gestures for Gabriel to leave, and he walks away like a scolded dog.

 

You hear the light rap at the door, and you know it’s Amelie. You shake with anger, with fear, not wanting to face your fate. She hadn’t thought you would unlock the door, but she always been one for trying the easy way first. Good snipers always have a lock pick for rooftop rendezvous, and you know it is only a matter of time before she will get inside. When the door cracks open, and you hear a distant muffled sob. She is almost knocked over as you charge out to Gabriel.

In the last hour, you have gone through every emotion twice, yet all of that melts away when you see him with his head in his hands. Instantly you’re on the couch, in his lap, pulling his hands away so you can take him into your arms.

 

“I’m sorry,” you say pleadingly, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry Gabe. I’m so sorry. Please, please…”

 

You’re stroking his hair, pulling him into your chest, unaware of how much of this was his fault. Tears threatened to overwhelm him again, but he didn’t deserve to cry in front of you. He didn’t deserve you. How was such a sweet girl mixed up in all of this?

 

“This is a regular Spanish soap opera.”

 

You’re on your feet in an instant facing the Spanish woman in purple. She’s pointing her small machine gun at you, but it hardly holds you back.

 

“What the _fuck_ , Sombra,” you shout. Widowmaker comes out to the living room and Sombra stops her with a brief point of the gun.

 

You’re ready to tear her limb from limb, “I don’t give a fuck about being shot! I will fucking kill you!”

 

Gabriel grabs your shoulder to hold you back. Sombra smiles to see Gabriel guarded by his little attack dog, further assuring her her plan would work.

 

Sombra reaches in her pocket and produces a small external hard drive. Your aggressive stance relaxes as you recognize the neon green serial number on it. This was certainly a trick, but you had no choice but to listen.

 

“Now that I have your full and undivided attention, I have a proposition for you,” Sombra pauses, “not that you have a choice.”

 

“That remains to be seen,” you say firmly, crossing your arms.

 

Sombra gives a familiar glance to Widowmaker and continues, “You’re going to help me collect information that will ultimately blow a worldwide conspiracy open and lead to the downfall of Talon.”

 

The veracity of her claim wasn’t to be argued at the time. You’re more concerned with why Sombra thinks you can’t refuse.

 

“I know you’re in,” she says, addressing Amelie, “Wouldn’t want Talon to find out that your mind is a little stronger than they think.”

 

Widowmaker swallows, shifting her weight and looking away.

 

“And dulcita,” she says to you, “I know your name, your mom’s maiden name, your granmama’s maiden name, where you went to high school- that junior year photo was my favorite. If I die, a virus I wrote will automatically reveal your identity to InterPol. Or I could activate it manually. And once everyone knows your name, those people, in Žilina, will never stop hunting you.”

 

Her eyes slyly shift to Gabriel, “Which means you’re in by default.”

 

Sombra secretly knows this virus has sealed the deal for the older two more than you. Widowmaker vicariously lives through your relationship. Gabriel has grown attached to someone for the first time in years. You’re the linchpin here far more than you realize, and she’s excited to exploit this secret.

 

She tosses you the hard drive and turns to leave. Looking at the gift, you say, “Why us?”

 

Sombra stops. It’s a bit of a clever question, actually. You’re assuming nothing, and keeping Sombra on her toes.

 

“Three things: Skill, people working outside the law, trust…” and with that, transports out.

 

Amélieputs her quivering hand to her head, “I need to lie down.”

 

“I need a shower,” you mutter, realizing you’re sweating again.

 

“Me too,” Gabriel says.

 

“I don’t want to know…” Améliegroans and quickly walks out.

 

You look at Gabriel, “I couldn’t even _think_ about that.”

 

“Me neither,” he says, “but I am gross.”

 

You smile, relieves to hear you’re both thinking the same thing. Amongst all of that strife, it’s good to know someone understood you, and would wash that hard to reach spot on your back, and towel dry your hair extra good. You step out in those soft pajamas he bought you for Bloomington, sitting down on the bed next to him. You can tell he wants to say something so you just wait.

 

There has been too much grief today to get into Overwatch right now, but Gabriel feels a bit guilty like he’s trying to dodge honesty. He supposes he should start somewhere: “I want to be more open with you about things from now on. If you have questions about me or my past I- I want you to ask them.”

 

“Gabriel,” you say softly, “That means the world to me.”

 

“Yeah… I feel differently about my past now… I don’t know,” he closes his eyes and shakes his head, “I’m really tired. I don’t wanna get into it right now.”

 

“That’s okay!” you say with understanding smile.

 

He grabs your hand and shrugs his shoulders, “But one more thing.”

 

You blush sensing the sudden shift in seriousness.

 

“Will you be my girlfriend?”

 

You nod enthusiastically, “Yes, yes!”

 

“Oh thank God,” he says with a sigh of relief.

 

You can help but laugh good-naturedly at his dramatic response. You wrap your arms around him and kiss him twice, giggling in between.

 

“I know, I know… I should’ve asked you in Dorado,” he says sheepishly.

 

“Better late than never,” you say shrugging.

 

He kisses you softly, almost scared of how happy you made him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !! So pumped for this chapter because this introduces act II so to speak! I knew there was a romantic goob underneath all that edgelord
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


	18. Trifecta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment where things feel like they've gone back to normal.

Being directly summoned to Gabe’s office by official internal memo seemed stranger than the usual chain of smoke signals, decoder rings, and Pig Latin. You knock, “It’s unlocked”, and step inside. Gabriel is leaning against his desk, facing the door with a package in his hands.

 

“Is that my new armor?” you say excitedly.

 

“I’ve been dying to open it,” Gabriel pouts.

 

You stride forward to put your hands on the box, “You didn’t give me an exact minute to show up!” You smile widely so he knows you’re only teasing. His initial reaction is annoyance, but he laughs at the truth of your statement. Still… it had been awhile since you two last saw each other, and he would hate to miss out on an opportunity to punish you.

 

He places the package towards the desk. You take a step forward, following the box to keep reading the label. Your legs touch the desk and you feel Gabriel’s body pressed against yours. His hands curl up to your hips and slowly turn you around. You sense the shift in his mood and you look at his chest, shyly avoiding his gaze. He smirks at your docile look, knowing you’re likely having your own kinky thoughts.

 

Gently a hand on your shoulder pushes you down. With little space between him and the desk, you struggle to get on your knees. When you manage to, he’s merely inches from you; the desk prevents you from pulling back. You try to undo all of his armor and belts at a steady pace, but you’re too excited for Gabriel’s sadism. Your fingers work clumsily, fueling your frantic want.

 

You yank the waistband down and the cock brushes your face. You grab his cock with your hand, lightly stroking it as you guided it to his face. You give the head a few swipes of your tongue before you let the entire length slide into your mouth. He’s loves how happily you take his cock all the way back, enthusiastically running your tongue up and down the entire time. He braces himself on the desk, further trapping you in. His hips pulsate into your throat unconsciously, and you take just a bit more to encourage his thrusts. The head, surrounded by your tight, wet throat begins to slowly curve down your neck. His right hand snatches your hair, steadying your head so he could fuck your mouth.

 

He pushes it in, and he feels you relax your throat. His thrusts are sloppy, barely giving you time to gasp for breath. The sound of you choking was dirty enough, much less the sound of him fucking your dripping wet mouth. He pulls away, leaving you panting. Strands of saliva trailing from your mouth, and before long you’re looking to him again, expectedly. He’s still holding you by the hair, so all you can do is let your tongue hang out as a silent plea for more.

 

He thrusts deeply, hand shaking as your tongue travels on the underside of his cock. Your face is red; he knows you can’t breathe. Your eyes look up at him, glassy and obedient. Drool drips down your lip and your eyes close hazily. He pulls his cock out suddenly and you cough for air. His hand is still on your head but the grip is relaxed as he examines you. He half expects you to need a break, yet soon you’re putting your fingers in your mouth, slobbering over them to show how much you wanted him still.

 

“I bet your pussy is just as wet.” He clenches your hair and drags you to your feet, your body contorting somewhat in the small space. As he pulls you back, you scramble up onto the desk. Papers and office supplies become strewn and a folder tumbles to the floor, but all you can think about is getting undressed. He releases your hair to tug off your boots. You’re quick to unfasten your pants, and Gabriel pulls them off quickly. You take off your shirt, then he drags your hips to the very edge of the desk.

 

You wrap your legs around his waist revealing how unbelievably wet you were. He slides in so suddenly it almost pinches. Your back arches with pleasure, having missed this fullness while you were gone. It’s so warm and thick it makes your inner walls feel electric. Your nipples become hard as chills rack your body; even his hands on your sides make your skin feel warm.

 

You love how hard he fucks you, but you’re being pushed backwards with each thrust. You lean forward and grasp the edge of the desk. Gabriel sighs with pleasure, able to fuck you deeply with this new resistance. His hips bounce on your soft ass, allowing him to fuck you hard and easily. He thinks it’s cute how you try to cover your breasts up and act shy. He reaches down and spreads you apart so he can make you feel even more exposed.

 

“Please fuck all three of my holes!” you blurt out so quickly you blush. Gabriel moans as a surge of tightness grips his abdomen. He grits his teeth as you struggle to maintain eye contact. He keeps a steady pace, determined to fuck whichever holes he pleased for as long as he wanted. He would be in control and wouldn’t come just because you’re a whore. Your body reels against his cock and Gabriel’s hands move outwards, snatching the back of your thighs, halting your winding. He would control you, and he would fuck you any way he damn pleased.

 

You orgasm at your complete helplessness, shivering in his grip as your wet coats his cock. Your eyes roll back and he looks down to his length pounding your hole. It’s white with _your_ cum; he can hardly look away from how much there is. You were absolutely loving every inch of his dick. Your back arches off the table more and he fucks you rapidly, your breaths high-pitched and climax racking your body. He slows down and yet you’re still clenched in pleasure, taking a long time to come on such a good cock.  

 

He slowly slides all the way out, and then back in. The pace was almost at a standstill, and he loves the way your legs tense as you’re held back from grinding on him. It would certainly be possible to fuck your ass; your slick was threatening to trail down his balls. He knew it was an ingenuine heat-of-the-moment plea, but you almost made him come so you deserved what you begged for.

 

He leans down and pins you to the desk, the curve of his cock stretching your pussy. He is so incredibly deep warmth washes over you. Your hands spasm and let go of the desk, and your legs pang in his grip. His cock twitches inside of you, but you know by his grin he isn’t coming. He’s simply watching his little slut cream herself again. You were so easy to excite and he absolutely loved making you the whore you were.

 

Your body is limp, and your pussy is so warm he knows every nerve is on fire. Slowly he withdraws his dock and prods your asshole. You try to position your hips better, but his hands correct you. You don’t think he can quite fuck you in that position so you try to move your hips against his grip.

 

“Stop struggling.”

 

He can feel the goosebumps under his fingers, confirming your dirty little kink. The head stretches your ass making you wonderfully sore. You want to move to relieve the pain but you force yourself to stay still. The tight ring of muscles felt wonderful from the base of his dick all the way to the edge of the head. Your face is red, a clear sign of pain yet you’re nearly drooling with pleasure. True the soreness lingered, but the sharp pain had faded into pleasurable fullness.

 

You like when the head begins to stretch your entrance, and you love when the entire length is inside. He feels even thicker in your ass, and you revel at how deep he can get. He looks down, watching his glistening dick spreading your asshole apart. The tightness was unreal, but he could still rail you easily like this.

 

You seemed to actually like it, or maybe you just liked obeying him so much you excited yourself. Either way you moaned pleasurably, and a familiar tightness builds as he continues to pound you. He’s not being gentle at all, and you happily accept this punishing rhythm. He owned all of your holes, and the soreness in your ass, your pussy, your sore throat all proved it.

 

The thrusts become less careful the closer he got to pumping his load inside of you. Your pussy is still dripping with wet, and he swears it’s sliding down into your ass. You’re absolutely soaked as his sloppy pace stretches you apart. He looks back up at your red face twisted in lust and can’t hold back anymore.

 

His body jolts to a stop and tenses awkwardly. Before you feel the first swell, you’ve pushed yourself flush against him. The last bit of his cock is inside and he is draining his load in you. It’s a violent orgasm; he barely remembers to breath. The way you roll your hips on his dick gets every drop out without sharp sensitivity. It’s a long time before his dizzy mind can think to pull out and clean up.

 

You’re panting on the desk for a moment before you sit up. You sit for another moment before you speak, “I just remembered the package…”

 

Gabriel laughs, still trying to catch his breath. He glances at you already using a pair of scissors to open the box. You look very cute like that, naked sitting on his desk, cheeks flushed, hair a little messy. He wonders if you’d ever let him take pictures of you, taking a mental photograph for now.

 

“It’s so light!” you comment as you toss away the paper lining. When you pull out the suit you think it so thin you put your hand behind it to check for opaqueness. It passes the test, yet it’s so light you’re equally surprised to find it has structure to it.

 

“It is. You always liked maneuverability so I made sure to get something lightweight,” Gabriel says. Mostly black like your old clothes, it has maroon patches on the more flexible parts. You slip it on and notice the black portions are more armored.

 

“And keeping that agility is good…” Gabriel goes on as you put on the gloves in the box.

 

You’re impressed by how well this it coordinates, so impressed you miss the leading nature of his statement. The only reason your last outfit coordinated was because it one color. This actually looked like something.

 

“You even got me new goggles?!” you call out, excitedly grabbing for the new pair.

 

Gabe feels a little bashful, trying to wave away your excitement, “Your last pair were from a flea market vendor. These are almost the same but shatterproof. I’m glad you like them as much as your boots.”

 

“I love those boots! I didn’t think they would be so light. And that face mask,” you comment, “I was in Houston last week. They’re having a drought and that thing was a lifesaver with all that dust. It’s just a piece of cloth like my old mask.”

 

“I told you about Ventilon fabric. I don’t know why you hadn’t gotten something like it sooner,” Gabriel comments harshly.

 

“I didn’t want to pull money out of the credit union,” you say, referring to the collection of hidden and untraceable bank accounts people in this business used. It’s a weak excuse, so you confess, “I never thought I would live long enough to use anything I bought. I mean, in this business… you know…” you change the subject back quickly, “The only thing you didn’t replace was my hat!”

 

“Your hat?”

 

“Yeah,” you say, watching him get up and start to rummage around in his desk, “I just wear it to conceal my face so it’s not anything important…” you feel guilty, seeing how he already did so much, “I don’t want you to think-“

 

Gabriel holds up a hat and you grow quiet. Still holding it up he walks over to you and stretches it over your head. You feel the worn-in warmth and blush knowing he’s just given you his own soft knit hat. It doesn’t quite match the rest of your outfit, but it’s the best part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I appreciate your feedback. It's nice to see "i liked x" because maybe that wasn't a thing I liked so much, or sometimes it wasn't even what I was going for. But then I get stuck for an idea and think "well, so-and-so liked x maybe I can go in that direction". I envy fan artists that get a lot of feedback!
> 
> The old chapter 18 got moved to chapter 22 for pacing reasons. This was a chapter I wasn't sure was gonna make it because it was so bland at first, so I dragged my feet to write it. Now it's easily my favorite I ever wrote.


	19. Relentless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your first mission for Sombra isn't without its challenges

A man passionately kisses your neck and you wind your body against his in the elevator. His soft brown hair ripples under your fingers as you kiss him back. No one had seen you leave the movie theater, not even Gabriel. This meeting was secret, safe.

"Can I have one more drink?" you ask sweetly.

"I think you need something else," he murmurs, grabbing your ass. You jump a step forward, pressing your body against his. You pout for him, and the elevator dings before sliding open. You're on the fifty-third floor, in the penthouse. He tries to lead you to the bedroom, but you spot the kitchen and take large strides to the far counter.

"I guess you really want that drink," he says. Before he can you whirl around and slash his throat. You manage to grab him by the shirt so you can lower him down quietly. Inches from the ground you drop him with a careless thud.

"I didn't hear you come in," you say to Gabriel.

"You're supposed to be robbing him," he says flatly, "and I've _been_ here."

You're already rifling through his pockets for the most important thing, his wallet, which contains a special security card. Dryly, you remark, "Eight point two _billion_ contingencies and not one if the target wanted to take me home."

"Sombra said I was being biased when I insisted she make one," he hisses. You put his mood on hold and focus on the mission. Luckily, the woman in question had provided you with ultra-thin translucent gloves to conceal your fingerprint, and she had nullfied security camera system. Yet Gabriel still wore his mask... You return to him with an armful of jewelry and drugs. You had previously agreed that any weapons and cash could be traceable and therefore a trap, and hoped he would cheer up that you remembered.

"That's it," you say, bouncing on your feet a bit, "Unless you wanna grab the TV."

"You're the only one who's supposed to be here," Gabriel says, not turning his head. He stiffly puts an arm around you. You shudder as he pulls you through there, out to the other side.

"We're in the car?" you say, looking around. Gabriel struggles reaches in the back to grab the bag for the contraband. He opens it for you before he takes the car out of park and pulls away.

"You took a long time," Gabriel muttered, "I couldn't wait in the theater forever."

"But then we went in as two and you came out as one..."

"That's the problem? That's the loose end we're worried about? Not slashing some guy's throat when you were supposed to mug him?"

You shrink at his words, "I got the go ahead from Sombra."

"That fucking bitch," he grumbles, "I think this is all a joke to her, you know? This is a game. We're her pawns, and this has absolutely zero purpose except to drive me fucking nuts! There's no plot, just doing this shit for her amusement!" he smashes his hand on the wheel for emphasis. The click of the turn signal highlights your silence. For fifteen minutes you both sat in silence until a lone gas station finally came into view.

"I'll go in," Gabriel mutters, shedding his mask. Underneath he is wearing a surgical mask. His eyes... the whites are black, the irises red, the pupils nonexistent. He fumbles for his sunglasses. It was three am, and yet the sunglasses were still less conspicuous.

You struggle to get the needed security card out of the wallet, "I'm sorry, Gabe..."

"It's not your fault..." he mutters, "I wasn't gonna let you go into this creepy gas station at this time of night anyways."

He takes the card and lifts himself out of the vehicle. He will walk around to the back and enter the women's room to leave Sombra the card. That was your job but you had been so stunned by his outburst that you had failed to change your blood-spattered dress.

You examined the navy blue fabric. It was the current fad, a parachute style dress with a halter composed of two metal rings. You had seen a dozen girls wearing some iteration of this, making you harder to pick out from a crowd. You should at least pull off your blood-stained gloves to make yourself a little more presentable.

Gabriel returns to the car quickly. Nothing suspicious about an old man covering his face hurriedly getting in a car with a young woman and speeding off. The road goes from sparsely populated to utterly rural, seeming to be the only man-made thing around. It seems much more peaceful here, but only because you were less worried about being spotted.

"Gabe-" you start but he holds up a hand to stop you.

"Please... I'm the one who should apologize," he says softly, "I wasn't mad at you. I'm mad at the situation. If something ever happened to you... I-"

He sighs inconclusively. Hesitantly, you reach out to pull the sunglasses from his face. His natural instinct was to pull away, but he had promised himself he would be more honest with you. Without any sign of protest, you grab the glasses and remove them.

Black, glassy eyes, now devoid of any iris or pupil. A lone street lamp illuminates the interior of the car and you can see how ashen his skin is. Just as slowly, you start to pull off the mask, reaching far over him to gently unhook it from around his ears. When you pulled off his glasses, every muscle was tense, but now he was overcome by too much melancholy to protest. You can see the shame on his face. His dried cracked lips, the red and swollen irritation on the waterline of his eyes. He hadn't been like this when you walked into the theater...

"Are you okay?"

The woman he cared for so dearly was seeing him truly as he was. He had always hoped to conceal this side of him when he removed his mask to you. Now he felt exceptionally vulnerable. You don't seem disgusted, but if you saw him in full light... naturally, you would be repulsed.

"I'm fine," he says. This must be something uncontrollable if he's this emotional. You don't want him to be upset over something he can't help. You eye the inseam of his pants, admiring how no matter what he wore, it showed off his thick legs.

He feels your hand on his crotch and pushes it away. Quietly he says, "You don't want to touch that."

You need to sell it to him, so your hand moves over the zipper of his pants. Your eyes are trained on him. You don't falter, "Please let your slut touch your cock."

That was so dirty he gives you a full three-second slack-jawed stare before he's forced to look back to the road. You hand moves over the area again, and he shifts in his seat. You unbuttoned his pants, and easily pull down the zipper and the waistband. You fingers slide over his yet hard dick.

You take it into your mouth, swallowing it all effortlessly. You're able to push the tip of your tongue and the base, dipping into soft tissue that very seldom saw pleasure. He wasn't as dead as he seemed, as slowly his cock got stiffer. You slowly wrap your fingers around the base as you work over the lengthening cock. Your head begins to bob and his cock becomes hard as steel. Your tongue travels all the way to the top and licks off a drop of precum before going back down.

"I'm not going to be able to cum," he says, white-knuckling the steering wheel.

You twist your tongue around the shaft as you pull up, your hand curling around the shaft as you pull up. You stroke him as you swallow his cock. Lubricated by your saliva, you could squeeze tightly and make long strokes. You slowly pull up, sucking on it as you go, making an unbelievably tight mouth. You look up to him, still keeping your hand's pace.

"Good," you say to him, "because I want to suck your cock forever."

His lower abdomen twists with tightness, but his own insecurity loosens that knot. Your mouth slides over his cock again and the wet heat of your mouth salvages a tinge of that tension. Your hand around the base, you roll your tongue back and forth on the head as you move up and down. It's a quick, repetitive move, easily distracting him from the road with its relentless pace. Your mouth and your tight grip makes him cross the center line once before his shoulders shrug up and he forces his eyes open. You don't stop, even as your jaw gets sore with dozens of passes. He needs this now more then ever and you were happy to give it to him.

He tried leaning forward, but that only pushed your lips farther down his dick. All he could do was sit up as straight as possible and bless the empty road. Your head was melting his mind, and he found himself gritting his teeth trying to focus on driving. Over and over your tongue swipes the head. Your hand faithfully follows your mouth, allowing his whole shaft to be touched without exhausting you. His legs tense when you swipe the tip of your tongue against his hole. You weren't expecting such a strong reaction, and you do it again. When he groans from the third time, you let go of the shaft and take as much of it in your throat as possible.

Gabriel's eyes are threatening to roll back. He was driving like an idiot already, but the pull-off was a half-mile from here. He certainly wouldn't be able to come while driving, but he wasn't stopping yo. He endured these strokes, your throat closing in on all sides. He glances in the rear view mirror and sees the purplish stamps under his eyes.

You feel the car stop suddenly and you pull off his dick just in time for the gyroscope to sputter off and drop the car to the ground. You try to resume your service, but Gabriel grabs your hair and pulls you back, forcing you to face him. His free hand smashes the indoor light on and gestures to his face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" he screeches so desperately you know that he's not angry with you. How long has this been going on? How long has he been angry at himself for it?

Sweetly, softly, you look down at his cock, purposefully licking your lips. It was a ghastly color, but your boyfriend didn't need anyone else hating his body; he was doing that plenty on his own. Besides, it was still the same shape and size and that alone turned you on, thinking about all the times it filled your holes.

"Please," you say in a breathy moan, "please, please, please let me suck your cock..." you can see his resolve weakening, and you put your hands on his face, "Please... please..."

His grip is weak, you move closer so you're whispering directly in his ear, your lips barely brushing his skin when you plead. He grip slacks entirely, his hand simply resting on your shoulder. You kiss his ear, and slowly your hand wraps around his cock again. The saliva has dried, but you still give a few loose strokes.

"I know I've been bad," you murmur, "But I really, really, need your cock inside me."

All the heat was going straight to his head and clouding his thoughts. He reaches up and turns out the car light. The dashboard still glows, the red light barely illuminating your body. He loves how soft your skin looks in the glowing neon light.

"Face the other way," he says with a twirl of his finger. You pull away, stumbling to face the window on your hands and knees. You're still wearing your blood-stained party dress, adding to his arousal. His hand slides up your legs, pushing the dress up just enough to expose you. Your ass looks great bent over like that, and he pulls his panties down roughly.

You can hear him lowering his pants further. He stretches his leg on the console and says, "You should start screaming now."

"Why...?"

"Because a corpse is about to fuck your pussy and come in it," he voice even more raspy than usual.

You look back at him, "But I want your corpse to fuck me and come in me."

He pushes your head against the car window, cheek on the cool glass. Your slit is absolutely soaked, and his solid cock easily slides into you. He holds for a moment, thoroughly feeling like he is violating you, yet you're quivering around his cock. He barely gives you two thrusts before your ass arches up. Pinned down his fucks you senseless. He can hear the spatter of your wet, urging him to keep pounding you.

His hand skips down from your head to the metal collar around your neck. He manages to curl the first knuckle inside of the tight band, pulling back and choking you. You were so easy to pleasure you made him feel like a king, especially when you come around him like this, limp and helpless to the pleasure.

"You like this dead man's cock?" he growls.

"Yes!! Yes, yes...!" you cry out, and you throw your hips back on him. Before his has time to return the move, you slam your hips down on his cock again. You push him back with every thrust, making every slide a little longer and harder than the last. He grapples to steady onto the head of the seat, struggling to stay upright. Over and over you roll your hips on that length, pussy working against the curve. He grunts at the tightness of something so soft holding down on him so hard.

He can feel your wet dripping out of you as you twitched over it. Gabriel groans as the tightness stretches up his torso. Your slick covered his cock, barely visible in the dim light. The fullness must be unreal for you because you haven't stopped moaning about how much you love his cock. The words rattle in his head giving himself another spike in self-esteem.

Sweat pours down his chest as the heat in the car stifles him. You've given him no chance to take control and slow down. His hand clenching, fingers swelling and cutting off even more of your airway. Your hole tightens and he gasps and you keep you pace, unaware how close he was despite him softly whispering "baby... baby..."

His other hand makes a grab for your arm and he steadies himself against your weight. Without as much room, you grind on his cock, legs straining to push back on him as flush as possible. He moans, hand clamping on your arm. His other arm twitches back and you rush to pull back on the metal collar. You were in danger of injury, but you don't stop your pace. Gabriel is coming so hard he doesn't even realize what he's doing. You can feel his hands tremble because you won't hold back, unable to hold himself back. That thought travels straight to your sore hole and you shudder on his cock.

He wasn't even aware he had this much cum to give you. You draw the last pumps from deep in his balls and he groans at the heavy release. He rights his mind quickly, and begins to pound you with his cum inside. His cock spreads his load all over your pussy, inside and out. It's so amazing you don't think you will ever want it to stop until you wince at the sensitivity. Gabriel exhales, able to slow his pace gradually until he finally pulls out.

He carefully wiggles his fingers from under your collar. He releases your arm and you slowly lower it down. Your pussy is sloppy and wet but he has to tear himself away to get the car windows down. He glances in the mirror. He still looks like a corpse no matter how much of himself he tries to push himself 'here'. For the moment, though, what mattered was a crisp breeze immediately flowing in after he cracked the windows.

He looks back to you and has to double take, "Holy fuck," he says your name and pauses. He looks so alarmed you feel compelled to check your appearance in the visor mirror.

"Oh wow," you say neutrally, looking at the bruise he left on your neck, "Yeah, you were pulling really hard."

"I'm sorry," he says sheepishly.

"It's fine!" you say with a smile, "I was concerned for a moment there, but I'm good."

"I'm sorry..." he mutters.

"I'm okay as long as you're okay," you say, "Are you okay?"

Just when he wants to close up and hide, you put your foot in the door and stop him, twice now. You see the seriousness in his expression fall away. Gabe might not have been elated, but he lost that heavy, somber feeling.

"I'm fine," he says with a sigh of acceptance, "but you gotta change your clothes," he says. He finds his surgical mask and replaces it.

"Where are they?" you say, immediately crawling into the back. Gabriel smacks your ass and you yelp in delight and protest. You snag the first thing your hands land on, certain whatever it is will be better.

You found your pants, but you've grabbed a large baggy shirt you don't recognize. You unhook the collar and the dress falls away. You shimmy on your pants and then slip on the large grey shirt.

"Is this yours?" you say, examining it now that you wore it.

"Yeah," he replies, trying to hide his smile from you. You scoop up the shirt and smell the collar, and his smile breaks through. He turns on the car, and the gyroscope slowly warms up. It wasn't fair that you were so pretty and he was this disgusting corpse.

"Can I keep this?" you ask timidly, face burning that you had the courage to ask.

His cheeks feel rosy as he nods. You stretch towards him and kiss him on the cheek, and his smile revealing his teeth. You can see him try to hide his smile, and you kiss his cheek again. You can feel the warmth from his cheeks and accept this must be some kind of illusion. He turns to you and kisses you, then pulls you into an embrace. For a long moment he holds you in silence, you waiting for him.

"I don't know why this happens... Why I look like this," he says, "I don't understand any of it, if I'm being honest with myself. I don't know what the hell I am or how I-"

You squeeze him back very tightly and he stops his self-deprecating rant. You take your time to think of something comforting to say. You discard the first generic response that comes to mind, thinking as an older man he likely heard every proverb twice.

"Gabriel," you say, so close to him he can feel your chest vibrate, "I don't know what you are either, but I know who you are. I like you for who you are, and I also like what you are, regardless of what you are."

His hands tense as he grips you desperately. His voice is so weak and sad when he says, "I don't deserve this..."

You pull back and look him in the eye. You're faced with a man you're much more familiar with. You give him a peck on the nose, "Neither do I. And look," you point to the rear view mirror.

His body seems to relax at the sight and he slumps back into the driver seat. The car is fully warmed up and ready to go. You sit in your seat and attach your seat belt, looking to him, waiting for him. You had no idea how badly Gabriel needed that kind of patience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 6/9, and thanks for reading!
> 
> Not sure if my friends are pushing the idea of a patreon because I bitch about working or because I bitch about being broke too often;;;
> 
> Welcome to the future, where the traditional latex condom has been phased out by a thinner, better synthetic polymer that transfers much more sensation from one person to the next. Often used by graffiti artists, petty thieves, pranksters, and mass murderers because they are less conspicuous than visible gloves.


	20. Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel has been training you, so hopefully he'll reward you for all his hard work.

Gabriel looks up from his watch, "...and one- Don't ruin it! Stand up properly!" he orders. You struggle back upright, and shrug the bar onto the rack. It was only fifty pounds, but your legs tremble with the strain. You hobble towards the stretching mat to collapse onto your stomach and rest.

Gabe glances over you in red silk shorts and a tank top, commenting, "You're by far my favorite recruit."

Still out of breath, you ask, "You train Talon recruits too?"

He sits down next you and slaps your bottom. You whimper in pain, too tired to move. "Nah," Gabriel replies, "I used to be the commander of Blackwatch... a splinter cell of Overwatch. Trained a lot of people back then."

"Right, right," you say, obviously trying to downplay your surprise. You respect his privacy, and Gabriel knows at one time he took that personally. He hates the shift in mood and changes the subject.

"You've been training all morning without complaining. I think you deserve a reward...." he pulls your gym pants down. You start to sit up but his hand smoothly slides down your back. You cautiously relax, and lay back down. He leans over to kiss your ass, but you jerk away.

Flustered, you mumble, "I'm really sweaty."

With lips pressed to your skin, his low chuckle gives soft vibrations that quiet you. Short nails scrape your skin as his fingers slowly curl around the waist of your underwear. Gabe lifts you slightly from the floor with one hand, holding you there as he strips your bottoms away. You hold your legs together tightly, clearly nervous, hips squirming in his grip.

His gaze doesn't leave your exposed pussy when he tosses your clothes aside. The empty hand snatches your side, dragging your hips up higher. His kisses trail all over your body, your lower back, upper thighs, and all of the soft flesh in between. His voice is surprisingly light when he finally speaks, "I didn't know we cared about things like that."

The implication warms your chest and cools your limbs. His tongue slides over the outside of your pussy, as if he's savoring the taste of your effort. His frantic pace slows the farther in his gets, until he parting your sex at an agonizing pace. His tongue pushes in just a centimeter more, but still so controlled you're panting with need. He hums in pleasure and you might come just from that. You look into the mirror, embarrassed to see yourself like this, but enamored with the man behind you. Your head drops down with the next featherlight figure eight.

Back and forth, he darts around your labia teasingly, pulling you into ecstasy. The tip of his tongue brushes the outside of your hole, an impossibly small movement that makes you tense in his grip. Your hips buck strongly but he moves back to deprive you of any more sensation. The reflection reveals your once shy expression has dissolved under his care. He wipes the wet from his lips with a smirk, and you groan in appreciation.

You're glistening under the fluorescent light, enticing him to eat more of you. He takes the time to readjust his grip so he pulls you in more tightly. Gabriel's lips find your slit and passionately kiss it over and over. His tongue dives passed the folds one layer at a time as you he pulls you close. The wet sensation circles the outside of your hole before the thickness of his tongue spreads it. The tongue slides back out, traces around your clit and slowly works its way back inside of you.

You moan helplessly when he withdraws his tongue, quickly sucking on your labia hard before going back to your entrance. He has you shaking, soon whimpering into the mat. His attention travels up the slit, his head dipping below your hips to just barely miss your clitoris. You cry out in frustration, but the tongue misses it over and over.

He pulls away just enough so he can speak, "Too bad you don't want me to eat you out..."

His hot breath on your pussy makes you melt. You plead with him shamelessly, "Gabriel! Please... please!"

"Only if you sit on my face," Gabriel replies. You're wound so tightly you might cry out of lust. You lift your hips and he swiftly moves underneath of you. His arms wrap around your thighs and coax you forward. You're spread over his mouth, and any reservations melt from your mind. He curls his tongue inside of your hole, easily making you sit perfectly upright in pleasure.

The full breadth of his tongue tracing out the inside of your hole and his hands squeezing your ass only adds to your pleasure. You grasp his head, desperately trying to ground yourself. Your hips angled back so slightly now, his tongue rolls over your clitoris. The tip pushes under the folds so his tongue flicks over the spot directly. Rapid attention followed by long swirls, back to a relentless pace that makes you scream.

Your legs quiver in his grip, assuring him that you enjoyed every second. You can feel him occasionally smile before his lips push back to suck more from inside of you. He kisses extra long and you unconsciously grind your hips on him. Gabriel loved how passionate you are and needs more of you like this. His tongue runs up and down your pussy, the whole width pressing on you, getting as much of you in his mouth as he could. The tongue pushes in and out of your hole like he trying to draw out every drop of your wet.  
  
You can't hold back; your body jolts and you hips push down into his mouth as you cum. He pulls you down so he can eat all of your wet rushing out of your pussy. He lets it run down his face, unbelievably happy with how much you have. He looks up at you, completely arched back in bliss. His lips close in to get more of his sweet and salty reward. You came hard and long on his face and Gabriel could only pray he could handle it all.

When your nerves slowly stop burning, your breathing becomes deeper and more even. Your movements are limp but your body goes rigid with each of his movements. He gently pushes you back onto his chest, but it's a long moment before you can process anything.

Once you are resting on the floor, Gabriel stands up to get clean. He gives his face a quick wipe before tossing you the towel. You hardly register it, mind fixed on his poorly concealed erection. You don't falter under his gaze and stand up on your knees.

Gabe preemptively puts a hand on your forehead, "Later..." and to your shocked expression he adds, "We still have a lot of training left today."

You slump down, pouting a little that he would make you wait.

"We could do thirty sets of stairs instead of twenty..." he says casually, picking up your panties and shorts.

"No no!" you say sweetly, taking them back, "I think twenty is okay!"

Gabriel was hot and heavy, but the most important thing right now was preparing you for the missions where he couldn't personally protect you. He was grateful you agreed to the training because it was just one more worrisome thought put to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!


	21. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You seem to be awfully worried about a fairly easy mission...

Gabriel knows you liked to prepare for a mission, but this seems overboard: dozens of papers strewn about your desk like some sort of massive conspiracy was being unearthed.

"Hel-" you jump in your chair, "Hello..."

"Gabriel!" you say after catching your breath, "I didn't hear you come in."

"I actually used the door..." he comments dryly.

"Right, right..." you murmur, "Let me just get organized here..." you shuffle papers around, but there's good way to order them.

"Dubai?" he comments casually, picking up a weather report, "After that desalination plant debacle, Talon practically owns that city."

"Yeah..." you say, not quite present, "That should cover my escape route."

"Good call on buying some new threads," he says, exchanging the weather report for a receipt, "Your usual garb is too hot, and you'll blend in better."

"Yeah, yeah..." you say, stopping to look at the contract again.

"How many targets?"

"Two. A husband and his mistress."

"Seems a little below your pay grade," Gabriel comments.

"It's the usual rate," you say, the only high note in your voice thus far.

Gabriel drops the receipt on the desk, asking firmly, "Then why are you so worried?"

You glance at Gabriel, his face revealed to you and his hands unadorned. Your gaze drops back to a floor plan you absolutely have no need to memorize.

"I just don't want to make a mistake," you say, "I don't want to overlook anything."

"Do you think this could be a repeat of Slovakia?" and you blink twice when he says that country.

"No," you say carefully, "If there's any twist, it will end up being the husband and his wife, not his mistress, but that wouldn't affect my success or pay."

"Your conscious, perhaps?"

You give him an incredulous look, and go back to your studies. Gabriel chuckles a little and puts his hand on your head, "Then what has you so worried, dulcita?" and this time he stresses his own concern.

"I don't want to make a mistake."

He inches closer and puts another hand on your head, pulling you into his stomach, but you don't return the embrace.

His voice is calmer than you knew it could be, "What would happen if you made a mistake?"

There's a long pause. You can picture it perfectly, in a strange third person nightmare. You, with your gun, but not your thoughts, killing Gabriel. Right through the throat, a slow and painful death. Or maybe-

Gabriel squeezes you tightly, "Worst-case scenario."

"Talon brainwashes me to do what-" you can't say her code name, "Amélie did."

He loosens his grip and you look up at him, eyes slightly watery. You are near tears, but his expression is so serene and loving, defying all of the creases and scars on his face, that you feel safe.

Gabe's expression turns more serious. Still stroking your hair, he explains: "I'm not saying Talon wouldn't be senselessly cruel, but it took them months to brainwash Amélie. They would have to keep you from me for twice as long, and I'd be a liability without you."

Your pessimism immediately replies, "Why would it take twice as long?"

Gabriel looks up, thinking a moment, before replying.

"Amélie and Gerald loved each other very much, but war strained their marriage. They didn't hated each other... No, they loved each other so much they kept the bad things to themselves. That's good in theory, not in practice.

"Amélie was wounded, mentally that is, and made it worse by putting on a brave face. Someone leaked that information, and made Talon's job easy. Breaking down her self-worth and connection to others was like blowing over a house of cards. I'm not gonna let that happen to you."

Such a moment of clarity and understanding left you shocked silent. Your anxieties are somewhat unresolved, but this was a blissful moment, that he would open up to you, to protect you.

"Besides," he says, crouching down to eye level, "If I ever thought they melted your brain," and his fingertip pushes your forehead, "I'd," and suddenly, he lunges forward, grabbing you by the waist and hoisting you over his shoulder, "take you to the bed..." he tosses you down like a bag of flour.

You bounce on the mattress, giggling and blushing as he crawls on top of you. He gently pins your arms above your head, his smile splitting into a grin. His lips press all over your face and neck, struggling not to laugh, "And I would kiss you over and over..."

His lips trail down to your shoulder, kisses pressing on your T-shirt, bringing heat to your cheeks as he slowly meanders his way down your collarbones. Your little laughs and the way you twist under his hold fill him with butterflies. His kisses travel back up your neck, each one becoming a little firmer. His beard brushes you, and you both laugh a little before he kisses your lips again.

"And then..." he says when his eyes meet yours, but his mind is unable to conjure up anything else romantic, "I get an erection," and he bows his head in comedy.

You laugh loudly, forcing yourself to stop when Gabriel eleases you to sit back on his legs. His smile still shines as he says with feigned exasperation, "The doctor said when I got older, this would be happening less but my girlfriend just had to be super hot!"

You sit up, putting your hands on his chest to make some comment about his looks, but the feeling of the taught muscle underneath flusters you. With your wit gone, you lean on your coquetry, "Then fuck me, old man."

His smile turns mischievous, "Your wish is my command." An icy chill seizes you, as his hands travel through your body, making it easy for him to strip you naked and pin you face first into the mattress.

Gabriel comments, "Not too shabby for an old man."

His left hand holds your wrists behind your back, his legs straddling your waist. His right hand strokes himself, as he admires how helpless and sexy you look under him. Your head turned back just towards him might be the most perfect part because it showed much you wanted him to fuck you.

He stops stroking to spread your pussy apart. He inhales sharply at the sight, picking up the scent with it. You were deliciously wet and he was torn between wanting to taste it and wanting to fuck it. How you were already this horny was beyond him, but he couldn't let your arousal go to waste. He guides the head of his cock towards your slit, coating it in wet before pushing the tip into your hole. Your body arcs slightly as he works the very opening before letting himself push deeper inside of you.

You're so wet and warm, he needs to go slowly. You try to push back on it, but he wants to stretch you apart for a very, very long time. He pushes your wrists down, and you cry out, your walls clenching on him, but the gyrations thankfully stop. He grits his teeth as the entire length is swallowed. You're so incredible every time that his cock is already dripping with precum. He groans softly as he shifts forward to get just a little deeper inside of you. You twitch all around him and his eyes roll back.

The pace is tortuously slow, and your whimpers go straight to his erection. He is fighting a battle against himself, and time is not on his side. He nearly withdraws before his hips drive into you, the rhythm suddenly relentless and needy. You scream for him as he struggles to catch his breath. He loves the feeling of his hips flush on yours and of the head feeling every curve as it dragged out. Best of all was the way you struggled in pleasurable abandon, every moan attesting to the power of his cock.

He lets go of your wrists as the other hand grasps your hair. He drags your head backwards, his left arm wrapping around your throat, putting you in a choke hold. You could withstand the lack of oxygen far better than he could take the sudden tightness of your pussy. His hand tenses in your hair, his thrusts pick up more speed, suddenly stopping when his warm seed fills you. There's already so much inside of you, but he only wants to give you more.

Before he catches his breath, he growls in your ear, "I'm not stopping."

"Fuck your cum deep inside of me!" you say desperately.

His cock is sensitive, but with a command like that he won't slow down. He pounds you over and over again, eyes rolled back, sweat coating his body. Your pussy is well-worked, sloppy, wet noises encouraging him to keep going. That and your gasps for breath are more than a man could dream of, but he fears truly choking you out.

He releases you from his hold, and you collapse onto the mattress like a rag doll. Without losing rhythm, he sits upright to pound you better. The sheer relentlessness has sent you into bliss, parring your screams down to unintelligible moans. The utter lack of resistance from you is a mark of a skilled lover, and he relishes it.

He looks down at his cock sliding in and out, seeing it's coated with his own semen mixed with your wet. The mess is spread all over you and being fucked deeper and deeper inside of you with every stroke. He slowly closes his eyes, trying to preserve the memory as his hips bounce off of yours. He is sweating, almost out of breath, but needing this more than anything he could imagine.

He glances down and sees your hazy eyes still looking back at him. He sighs, leaning forward on his hands. You groan at the shift in angle that strokes your perineum, and he swears you orgasm all over him again. His sweat drips onto you, and his pants fill the room.

He feels that familiar tense knot in his abdomen and the mere idea of leaving a second load inside of you is enough to coax out his climax. He stops suddenly, his body unable to take more pleasure than this. His nerves burn as his balls empty every ounce of semen he has into you. His arms are shaking by the last few pumps of cum, and it's only then he remembers to breathe.

He collapses on you, barely moving his hips to pull out. It is a long time before he can even collect enough sense to roll over to one side. You too need a full minute just to catch your breath, and another to calm your mind.

"That was amazing," you finally manage to pant out.

"Damn right you are," he says, one hand lazily slapping your thigh. It takes a few more moments for Gabriel to collect his thoughts enough to sit up. There was a discarded towel on the floor, and with great effort, he retrieves it for the both of you. He tosses it to you, and you shimmy to the side to reach him halfway. You make a sour face, looking at your hand.

"What's wrong?" Gabriel asks immediately.

For a moment you contemplate saying "nothing", but you stop yourself, "I don't wanna sleep in the wet spot."

Gabriel snickers a little, "Well my bed is dry, and open."

"I was hoping you wouldn't make me sleep on the floor," you say teasingly. You grab your T-shirt, Talon standard issue, and stand on wobbly legs to find other clothes. Your hair is messy, you're covered in sweat, and you smell like sex. Yet you feel gorgeous and calm under Gabe's gaze, bringing a soft smile to your face.

"Can I tell you something?" he asks, adding your name only after a long pause.

You turn on your heel and stare straight at him. It strikes you as a strange that he didn't take that as invitation to speak so you answer him, "Of course."

His mouth opens, but he doesn't anything. He takes a step forward, says your name again, as if he's buying time. You wait patiently for him, like you always have. Now the words well up from deep inside of him and spill out.

"I love you," he whispers quietly.

"I love you too!" you blurt out before you crush your lips against his.

And for the first time in years, Gabe stayed up all night chatting idly about anything and everything until the small hours of the morning. For the first time in years, he actually talked about his past, high school, Overwatch, birds, his mom, his favorite movies, and his death, all freely and easily. Because for the first time in years, Gabriel Reyes had someone he truly loved, cherished, and trusted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even have an excuse I became THAT author and ghosted on my work. I nuked this chapter like 87 times. One of the drafts involved pegging Gabe in front of a group of strangers at swingers party. Decided that was stupid... after revision #3. Then I got into Dishonored, wanted to write fanfiction about that, felt bad about not writing this, was already super behind, got salty and didn't write anything at all. 
> 
> ANYWAYS this may not be the most refined thing I've ever put out, but I just wanted to get back into the swing of things. Please forgive me.
> 
> Confession: I don't know how to pronounce Amélie, hence why I tend to use it infrequently.


	22. Merci

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a mission for Sombra, you and Amélie reminisce about the anniversary you almost forgot about.

Dangling your feet off a fifty-three story rooftop is daunting. Guarding a data catcher mining the Turkish government's classified files is nerve-wracking. Being a double agent against Talon is terrifying, and yet what makes you most anxious is spending time with Amélie. She is your sniper idol and, this is exciting, your guns in your laps, in the field, just the two of you.

"I never did thank you for helping me on our anniversary," you say.

She smiles with her reply, "You two need all the help you can get."

You laugh at that truth, "We really do."

"How did that turn out, anyways?" she asks nonchalantly.

You glance at her, to the skyline, and back to her, "Oh you know..." but her expression is unchanged, "Do you really want to know?"

Amélie tilts her head back and forth as she decides, "My curiosity is outweighing my good sense. Tell me all about it."

***

As if you weren't having a bad day already, Widowmaker is at the shooting range. Your lack of sleep, combined with your spent nerves would make your shots stray. You weren't in the mood for any chiding, but shooting is the only thing that will make you feel any better.

Your first five shots go without commentary. Dorado seems so far away, and Gabriel's smile is even farther. You fumble to reload the cartridge into its slot, trying to focus on his warm words instead of his cold departure.

"What is your problem?" Widowmaker asks flatly.

You retort, "You don't care."

Amélie shoots you an acidic reply, "You're not going to make any shots, so you might as well talk."

You drop your rifle, clutching it between your thighs. Your hand dives under your shirt as you seize your bra strap to show her.

"See this? It's a gift from Reaper. It's not his birthday, nor is it my birthday, Christmas, Valentine's Day, or any other major holiday. But it was for some occasion and now he's mad at me because I didn't know what it's for."

Amélie takes a deep breath to collect her patience, "A man buys you lingerie and you cannot figure out what it is for?"

"Forget I said anything," you mutter as you turn away.

"Wait," Amélie grabs your arm, "it is not your fault. You had just completed Talon's brutal entrance exam. You did not know what month it was, much less the day."

You're silent as the pieces slowly fall into place, and then with a start, shout, "I need to go!"

She tugs at you, "Why are you going that way? You should take a shower before you see him."

"I've hardly been out here," but she doesn't release you, "I took a shower last night because I was going to sneak into his room at midnight-"

"I don't want to know," she interjects, "But you should go to the locker room. You met there, right? It is perfect for your anniversary."

Only later did you realize why she insisted, but at the time you simply nodded with a vague understanding of her logic. Amélie lets go and watches you walk to Locker Room C.

Important people had private facilities, but you're a "no-face", the lowest rank in Talon. Though you use Gabriel's bathroom often, you still have a locker full of supplies and spare clothes.

Taking a shower is like a reset button for the day. The weight of Gabriel's scowl leaves your shoulders as plops of soap hit the cream-colored tiles. Widowmaker was right; you hadn't known the date when you met Gabe. It was touching that he had remembered, but you wish he would've done it without the guilt trip.

You turn off the shower, your racing mind now calmed. You dry off and wrap the towel around yourself before you step out. You're eager to dress again, turning the corner hurriedly, only to stop dead. The Reaper stands by your locker, unmoved by your half-dressed figure.

You approach cautiously, and he remains still. When you're inches from him, you drop the towel to your feet. His head turns slightly towards you, studying you from the slits in his mask. Gabriel watches you slowly kneel down to kiss the top of his boots. It's amusing how well you take direction, but today will not be a repeat of one year ago.

He moves the boot from under you, and you stay obediently bent over. He lifts his foot and places it on your head, gently pressing you into the tile. You don't writhe, not an ounce of panic despite the fact that he could end you right now. He pushes down more firmly, and still you do not protest even as the pressure builds. He rolls his foot back and forth, and it smears your face into the floor. Your hands splay out, but you fight your natural instinct and let him do as he pleases. His cock swells; he doesn't have to be forceful with his slut, but damn does she love it when he is. He pushes off, and admires the slight outline his boot left on your face.

His footsteps echo as he circles slowly behind you. Each step makes you jolt, and it's cute to see you quiver, naked on your hands and knees. For a long moment, he studies you from the back, both of your holes well exposed, your body compacted to preserve heat.

He crouches down behind you, and metal-tipped fingers trace over your ass. It's only a moment of gentle touch before you hear him hastily undoing his fly. You inch backwards in anticipation, giving him more fuel for his arousal. The freed cock brushes against you, and that's all the warning you get. He forces his length in, tearing you apart before the first strokes coat his length in slick.

You really were his whore, always aroused and ready for him. Freezing cold and a little sleep deprived, you wanted him more than warmth or rest. Ultimately it was his pleasure to take, but you loved being used so much that it was much more fun to fuck you. No matter when or where he needed to dump his cum inside of you, you would be begging for it with your warm, wet hole.

He leans down, his weight crushing you. You whimper, and he covers your mouth, using that force to push you farther onto his cock. It feels like his whole body is moving along yours, long strokes carving out your walls. You come on his length, body shaking and muffled cries escaping his gag.

"Keep screaming if you want everyone to know what a slut you are," he growls in your ear. His little fuck toy's pussy drips all over him at that, testifying to your insatiable lust. Your cries do not subside so he withdraws his hand and lets your dirty moans fill the room.

His arms wrap around your middle, pulling you upright. With you sitting down on his dick, he has all the power he needs to slam your hole. You can feel his every pant between your shoulder blades, yet his pace never slows. You were his to use, and with a cock like that you didn't care who knew. He fucks you quicker and quicker, doing all the work, while you helplessly take his thick cock unbelievably deep.

You arch back on him and come again, spasming as you clench around him. You hear him grunt and his dick swells and pulses. You groan with the pleasure, Gabriel cumming so hard, you can actually feel him painting your insides. Everything is white hot and amazing in that moment; Gabriel holds his breath as he savors both orgasms.

"Fuck," he murmurs, dropping his hands to his sides. You wiggle your hips as you slowly pull off of his cock. You feel that slurry dripping out of you and he memorizes the sight, basking in the afterglow, unable to think straight.

When you turn towards him, he is too stunned to think you will clean him up, even as you reach out for his cock. Gently, you squeeze out the last drops of cum, lean over and lap them up. Such a small act makes him groan loudly with appreciation. You smile in confidence as you push his wilting dick back in his pants to zip him up.

Finally Gabriel speaks, "That's what I wanted to do to you the first time." He pulls off his mask and lazily tosses it aside. Sweat coats his face, and his eyes remain unfocused.

"Why didn't you?"

Gabriel gives you an incredulous look, "Because how often do young women wanted to be mounted and fucked by a stranger? The better question is what were you thinking?!"

"What was I thinking?!" you say, exasperated, "What were you thinking, coming at me, after a shower?"

"I was going to threaten to kill you if you got out of line. I was trying to intimidate you."

"Sure...." you say with a sly smile.

"I was! You still haven't explained what the hell you were thinking!"

You reflect a moment and then shrug, "I was thinking, if you can fuck The Reaper... I'm going to fuck The Reaper."

"You didn't even know I was human!"

"Well!" you say, without having anything else to add.

Gabriel pulls you into his chest, "You are very lucky I got very attached to you very quickly."

"Quickly?" you say, raising an eyebrow as you curl into his chest.

"Quickly for me," he murmurs softly.

You sit up and kiss him softly. He smiles so sweetly you will remember it forever.

"I am very lucky. Happy anniversary, Gabriel."

***

Amélie fans herself, blushing noticeably, "Je suis trop excitée... My- my goodness."

You laugh heartily, "You said you wanted to know!"

"I thought I did!" she says in protest, "I suppose it's good to know you two got past your first fight."

"I guess that was our first fight... I sort of forgot that part," you admit, "Or maybe not forget it, but... didn't really notice it...?"

You notice her shoulders drop and a smile adorns her face, "That is a good thing," she replies, gazing down to the street, "It means you two will last a very, very long time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Je suis trop excitée = I am too turned on


	23. Quid Pro Quo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talon is starting to take the wrong kind of interest in you.

Official briefings were rare anymore, but you suppose this Nassau mission warrants one. Ten targets would be easy for you, but perhaps the approach or extraction was tricky.

It's only when you open the door that you're alerted to the interrogation. Many high-ranking officers, Gabriel included, are seated around a large table with a lone chair on the other side. Your only advantage is your field gear, which can hide your expression.

Your commanding officer, whom you haven't spoken to in months, invites you to sit and begins the conversation, "Are you aware of Talon's quid pro quo policy?"

Gabriel tilts his head ever-so-slightly, undetectable to the rest, but it attested to his own confusion. Squint at the officer, you reply, "A policy about... fraternization with superiors?"

"Yes, exactly!" he says with relief.

"Are you telling me..." and you pause to calm your tone, "That Talon, an organization hell-bent on plunging the world into chaos... has... HR policies?"

A man you only recognize from photos speaks up, "These policies keep Talon a cohesive whole, instead of instead of factions with conflicts of interest."

Both of you panic, thinking they know about your side work with Sombra.

"I hardly doubt others are plotting against either of us," you say lightly, putting both of you on the loyal side.

This is when the notorious Doomfist finally speaks, "The concern is when you get into a lover's spat."

You give him a pointed look, replying calmly, "I think you misunderstand the nature of our relationship." Gabriel looks towards Akande, but does not make eye contact because Doomfist is too busy glowering at you.

After a long moment, Akande finally speaks, "Perhaps I did." He glances around the room, clearly annoyed with the rest of them.

"Unless there is something to discuss about the Nassau contract, I should go," you say professionally, as if your life was not on the line. Gabriel has broken into a cold sweat, but you leave without protest.

Akande looks to Gabriel, smirking, "The girl has guts."

Reaper only hums pleasantly, offering no further commentary.

"I told you it was just a rumor," one woman grumbles before she excuses herself.

Akande points to your commanding officer, ordering, "Give her a promotion. She can have Sombra's office. From what I hear, Sombra is not using it much these days."

"So much for quid pro quo," Gabriel mutters facetiously.

"This is not that," he replies curtly, "She has a clear idea of what Talon is supposed to be. She lacks the softness that has become so common in my absence."

Gabriel remains unprovoked, "Shall I inform her of her promotion?"

"Yes, do that."

Akande isn't done speaking when Gabriel shadow steps away to his bedroom, where you are waiting. Before he is even solid, you rush into his arms.

"I'm sorry!!" you say. He returns your embrace, clutching you as if you could blow away with a strong breeze. You feel his body trembling against yours, and you realize Gabriel is crying. You shuffle your feet, slowly leading him to the bed so he could sit on the edge.

"I was just bluffing, I promise," you say as you lower his hood, "I'm sorry..."

"No- I- I know," he says, too upset to sound convincing. Hesitantly, you pull off his mask. You wipe the tears welling in his eyes, slowly stroking his face before speaking again.

"Gabriel, when is the last time you slept well?" you say. Your fingers trace the deep creases under his eyes.

"I can't sleep," he says stiffly, wiping his own eyes, "I can't stop thinking that..." he drops his hand. You understand he has the same fear you had earlier, that Talon knew about Sombra.

"Would it help if I slept next to you?"

"I'd probably just-" it seems like he's going to sob again but his shoulders shrug with an exhausted sigh, "I'd watch you all night."

"Oh, Gabriel," you lean forward and kiss him. He snatches you before you pull back, returning the soft kiss, then giving another and many more. Your lips part and his tongue brushes yours with the same tenderness. You tasted so sweet and he wonders if he tastes like death. He pulls away and kisses your forehead, then tilting his head downwards so his nose was cradled in yours.

He pulls off his gloves, and his hands are eager to caress your skin again. He kisses you once as his hands cup your jaw. Slowly he lets them slide down, his fingers curiously pausing to feel the pulse in your neck. You were so full of life, enough for the two of you. You mirror him, finding the same place on his neck. As strange as he was, Gabriel had a pulse, and you smiled when you felt it. To you, he was perfectly alive, because you knew him no other way, and there was comfort in that.

His other hand circles behind your neck and pulls you into a slow kiss, as he savors every moment of closeness. With your body pressed against him, he felt a calm he hadn't felt all week. Everything was safe when he could taste you, feel your warm breath, the heat in your cheeks, and the pulse beneath his fingers. He pulls away to savor that flustered look on your face.

As much as you want to kiss him forever, you can see how desperately he needs sleep. Gently, you say, "Why don't we get some rest?"

"I can try," he says, pulling off his jacket. Secretly, he is not very enthusiastic about the idea, because he isn't sure he can sleep. In reality, Gabriel's inner thoughts were evident, but you understand he's too tired to communicate well right now. He is very supportive of your idea, anyways, already stripping off his clothes, but you want to find a compromise.

"I could give you a massage," you say just as Gabriel is pulling off his undershirt. Seeing his impressive musculature, you don't wait for a reply, walking on your knees to circle behind him. You start with his shoulders, kneading them in small circles. Gradually they round out as your fingers work into the firm muscle. You adjust to be fully upright, which allows him to tilt his head back at you.

"Thank you, babe," he says. Your hand absent-mindedly touches his throat, and you can feel the vibrations when he says, "I really appreciate you."

Gabriel is then silent, craning backwards with your hand. He was absolutely taut, stretched back, eyes closed. Was he scared? Or was he waiting for you to move? It could be a submissive moment but you weren't sure.

You rub his shoulders again, working up the courage to enact a test. You go back and forth to mask your intent, as you slowly work inwards towards his neck. Gabriel thinks you know what he wants, but then your hands would simply work a hard knot, leaving him unsure. Some moments he was certain you'd seize his neck, only for your fingers to ghost around it.

Still, your fingers are close enough to brush his neck and give him chills. Maybe you weren't in the mood for pinning him down and fucking him senseless but he prayed you were. His erection swells bit by bit as your hands now focus entirely on his neck, occasionally cupping his wind pipe, if only for a moment.

The only pressure you applied was a firm squeeze to the back of the neck, but it still gave him a short burst of excitement. It was all so teasing, yet so innocent. Were you unknowingly being rough? Or were you toying with him? Either way, his cock is trapped in his now painfully tight pants, and he's begun to quietly wimper.

Your pussy twitches with each soft vocalization. Some were sharp, others only sighs, but the sound was growing no matter where you touched him. He is definitely in a submissive mood, but leaving him in the dark was powerful. You curl your left hand around the front of his throat, as you lean to the right and kiss the open side of his neck. Gabriel is motionless with his anxieties: you must know, but do you?

Your palm the bulge in his pants, murmuring, "You should take these off."

He body rolls slightly at a mere suggestion; you think an order might send him over the edge. Yet Gabriel looks too cute to spoil anything just yet. He pulls off his belt without breaking his million-mile stare. He can hear you undressing, but you're moving slowly. He wonders if you're just getting ready for bed, or if you're just tormenting his nerves for fun.

The tension only breaks when you reach around his arm to lightly palm his cock. Gabe twists to the side to oblige you. Loose half-strokes are matched with long, slow, tight ones, then back to the lax grip and quick passes. Precum lubricates his cock, allowing you move deftly, when you wanted to. Your hand is twisting around his length, steady and firm strokes making him wimper, "I wanna cum."

"Then cum," you say, tauntingly.

His pride and pleasure are far from his mind, "I want to cum in you." You ignore his request and begin kissing his ears. Gabriel begs, "I really want to finish in you... please..."

"Why do you want to finish in me?"

His head is swimming, "Because my cum belongs to you."

You move off to the side and push him down on the bed. He quickly shuffles back, his cock so solid it hardly bounced as he moved. That poor man hadn't seen you in a week, and he had plenty of pent of cum to give you. You straddle his hips, his dick rubbing against your slit. You could feel how hard it was even though it wasn't inside of you.

"Fuck," he grunts, feeling the warmth from your pussy, "I'm not gonna last long."

You rock your hips on the head, saying coolly, "That's why you're gonna keep fucking after you cum."

You see the shiver go down his spine, "Yes ma'am."

You let the head slowly press inside your hole, and push down on his rock solid cock. It doesn't bend with your curves, just stretching your walls out as you ease yourself down onto it. He is filling you so much you feel your legs unconsciously spreading farther. He's huge and you have to take each stroke slowly.

His hands jump to your hips, but you snatch his wrists and push them away. You give him a sharp smack on his cheek, a warning instead of a true punishment, yet it was still enough to elicit a whorish moan from the man.

You smack him again, this time harshly, and he cries out "Yes!" You strike him in the same place, and his cock swells. You ride him through his orgasm, watching his hands spasm and twitch as he dumps every drop of cum he can inside of you. His length is sensitive, but he will submit to you and let you ride him as much as you wanted.

You begin leaning forward, clitoris grinding on his hips as that thick cock smears cum all over your insides. You didn't care if he needed a break, or wanted something different. This was perfect, with his cock angled to stretch you top to bottom, nearly threatening to spring out, and the jolts electricity spreading from above your hole. You sit down on it completely with every stroke, before sliding up to get more pleasure for yourself.

You looked incredible, winding on his cock. Each time you take it all, his muscles tense, but the burning in his nerves was a welcome thing. It meant he was an obedient, good servant for his beautiful mistress to use endlessly. He could hold back for his mistress. He could hold back, he could hold back-

You smack his side, "Keep your hips up!" He obeys instantly, thankful to be as deep in you as possible. You grind quickly on him, your own moans escaping, your wet dripping down his balls, semen coating your pussy. It was so much pleasure you couldn't hold back when that jolt of an orgasm seizes you.

You want fucked through it, smacking him again, ordering, "Fuck me!"

You almost apologize, but his hands snap to action, grabbing your hips to guide that hole up and down the curve of his cock. He was in such need of a release he wasn't sure he could, but that was secondary. What mattered most now was obeying his mistress. His thrusts are as rough as they are relentless. All that cum and wet in your pussy lubricated him well and let his dick carve you out.  
  
Suddenly, your hand darts out for Gabe's neck. He's bouncing you rapidly, but you manage to clamp your hand around his throat. He's not speaking, only nodding, as if to say please, please, yes. You adjust yourself, letting him breathe before cutting off his oxygen again.

"Come in me!" you demand. You can't imagine he has more to give, but you shake your hand around his throat to punctuate your demand. Your hole tremors at the mere thought of ordering him to come. You don't care if he comes or not, but you would love to be filled again.

His fingers dig in as he buries the last bit of his length inside of you. You loosen your grip and with a gasp of air, your orgasms collide. Every small movement is one of pure bliss and you shake and climax for each other. Your resolve crumples and you release his throat, lying down on him as his length still pulses inside of you. Even when you finally pull off, one last jet streaks your hips.

You turn to say something to Gabriel, and realize he's already asleep. You laugh a little before deciding to curl up next to him.

\+ + +

Outside your door, unbeknownst to either of you, somebody is listening, two minutes too late to hear anything except snoring. Akande furrows his brow, waiting to hear something interesting.

"No, no," Amélie says when she spots the spy, "You think you want to know what they do in private; you do not."

Akande gives her an incredulous look, but it was too risky to charge an armed sniper, and he had no clever response. He simply leaves, leaving Amélie unnerved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Quid Pro Quo is a type of workplace sexual harassment where a superior makes an insubordinate do sexual favors in exchange for perks, promotions, or even continuing employment. It literally means "This for That". Also Doomfist! Oh man, wonder if he's going to be suspicious... 
> 
> Someone said they wanted to be drowned in fluff, someone else mentioned sub Reaper... we all go home happy today. 
> 
> I miss writing on Quizilla and deviant art (I'm that old) if only because they had the "Journal" section where you could ramble. Now I'm just forced to do it in the end notes


	24. The Face of Terror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get Gabe a small gift, and he repays you enthusiastically.

When Gabriel materializes under the door, he notices not much has changed. With the new promotion came a new room, but you haven't settled in here at all. You yourself appear a guest, lying on the bed, dressed, on top of the sheets.  
  
"I'm putting a gift in your duffle bag," he comments, holding up a box in a black bag before crouching down to your bag.  
  
"Can I see it now?" you ask, sitting up, "I have a gift for you too!"  
  
He removes his mask, revealing a diminutive smile, "But your gift is for when you arrive at the Georgia safehouse, dulcita..." he closes the zipper, hoping you would let it go.  
  
"Mine's just a little gift anyways," you say. Gabriel sits next to you, clawed hands delicately cupping your face so he can kiss you over and over. You giggle, blushing, and when you get the chance murmuring, "It's really not that great..." as you hand him the magazine.  
  
This was not the first time he had made the cover of TIME magazine, but this one was his favorite. "THE FACE OF TERROR" reads the cover, both of your masked faces coldly staring outward. He had never been excited to read articles about himself before, but he eagerly removes his gloves to turn the thin pages.   
  
You've already read the main article, which is more about why no one knows anything about the world's biggest terrorists. Still, there is an interesting centerfold that has statistics of various masked criminals, including you, Gabriel, a few of your colleagues, and Soldier 76.  
  
"Did you know our approach to Dorado started in Tempe, Arizona?" Gabriel comments facetiously. He narrows his eyes as he continues reading, "...or that InterPOL receives dozens of love letters addressed to you every day..."  
  
You laugh at his remark, retorting, "Hey, you have three doomsday cults!"  
  
"No I don't. Do I? Where does it say that?"  
  
"It's in the centerfold-"  
  
"The what now?" he asks as he unfurls it, "Oh damn... look at this babe!" he leans back, dramatically ogling your photo, "Look at that kill count!" he look you in the eye, "...and those curves..." he licks his lips, "You should be naked."  
  
He had noticed Jack's entry, but you stripping down was much more interesting. He carefully puts away his gift, watching you obey his simple order. Once you were bare you simply wait for him like the good girl you were. He undresses as you wait, noticing you bite your lips when he reveals his cock to you. With a surge of confidence, he reaches out and pinches your nipple lightly, relishing how much you rose at it.  
  
Leaning forward, he pinches your nipples slightly again while pulling away. Gradually the flesh escapes his grasp, tormentingly slow. The second time he twists as he pulls, making your mouth open slightly at the wonderful ache. He's toying with you, doing it over and over until your back arches off the mattress.  
  
"Keep flat!" he orders. His fingers twist on your nipples and the warm pain radiates as pleasure across your body. He doesn't release, instead rolling the tender flesh between his fingers as you struggle to keep still and be a good little plaything.  
  
He mutters under his breath, "Your breasts are perfect."  
  
"They're-" you don't get to finish. In an instant Gabriel is on top of you, left hand clamped on your mouth, the other tangled in your hair. You can feel his solid cock against you as he pins you down with all his weight.  
  
"I don't care what you think," he growls in your ear. That shouldn't make you wet, but you moan and nod enthusiastically, rolling your body underneath him.  
  
He wrenches your hair again, "I said 'keep flat'!"  
  
He releases your mouth but not your hair, dragging it until you're forced to roll onto your stomach. One solid smack on your ass makes you scream, earning your a face gull of mattress to mute your cries. He is merciless in his punishment, making sure to spank the same place each time. Again and again, you are punished for your disobedience and must force yourself to stay still. One more stinging strike, and he's pulling up on your hair, forcing you to curl backwards.  
  
"Are gonna be good now?" he barks.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Do you want to be my whore?"  
  
"Yes! Please, yes!"  
  
Gabe lets go of you and forces you to roll onto your sore ass. He's straddled your neck and inches forward as he asks.  
  
"Does it matter what you want?" he asks, still moving forward. He cups his balls and drags them over your mouth. You suck on them easily before he pulls them away from you to hear your answer.  
  
"No," you mutter, your words vibrating through him. He wipes the saliva on his balls all over your face and then pulls back. The tip brushes your lips, but his snatches the crown of your hair before you can start to service him. You don't resist his grip at all, patiently waiting for Gabriel.  
  
"Do you want my cock?" he asks, an evil grin on his face.  
  
"Y-" His cock is in your throat as soon as your lips part to answer. He shouldn't pound you so harshly so quickly, but you loved it. Gabriel had used your mouth before, but this angle was perfect. It easily slid down your throat, allowing you to helplessly take all of it. Your hands find his thighs, thick, muscular, and trembling around your head.   
  
You look up at him, past his abs and well-built chest to see a man slowly losing his presence of mind. He touches the wall to ground himself and it hardly helps. Your throat could endure the pounding much better than his cock could. One thrust after another, and you don't gag or sputter at all. His dick curves down your neck, surrounded on all sides by wet heat. He jerks his cock from your mouth, but your tongue doesn't stop working. You absolutely need his dick, and frantically stretch against his grip to get more.   
  
He cups the back of your head and pushes you into his balls again. You suck on his testicles until they're in your mouth, earning hot sighs from Gabe. Back and forth, you sloppily work between the two, eventually settling between the pair to trace the shaft buried underneath the folds. Gabe curves his hips backwards, watching you enthusiastically pleasure whatever you could. He rocks back and forth a few times, letting you work all of the length before he fucks your mouth again.  
  
One long stroke fills your mouth until the head touches the back of your throat. This time he is much slower with his strokes, taking the time to work you over and feel every inch. He tugs your hair, pulling you backwards to let his entire dick slide down your throat. He holds it for a second, gasping in lust, before pulling away to let you breathe.  
  
He tries to go back to shallow thrusts, but you took that too well for your own good. Slowly, he goes deeper until finally all of it is inside of you once more. He should pull away, for you, for his own endurance, but he can't now. His legs are shaking which only encourages you. Your tongue moves too rapidly for him to hold back any longer. You deserved every drop of the cum, and he needs release.   
  
His cock swells and the first spurts slide down your throat. You gag after a moment, and he slides back to give you more room to breath. Despite your sputtering, you're still trying to swallow all of it. He pulls out of your mouth, jerking his cock quickly to let the last spurts streak your face.   
  
He stops stroking, slack-jawed to see your red face smiling as you licked semen from his lips. You lean up to clean him off, and Gabriel stunned silent as he squeezes the last drop onto your tongue. Watching you swallow it was too much, and he collapses to the side in exhaustion.  
  
"That good?" you say excitedly. He nods wearily and you smile, getting up to clean up the remaining cum on your face.   
  
When you walk out of the bathroom he finally says, "I'm a terrible boyfriend for not getting up."  
  
"It's fine, babe!" you say lightly, jumping back on the bed.   
  
"We should nap," Gabriel mutters, lazily circling around you to pull you into bed.  
  
You settle down into bed and curl into his arms. You had to savor moments like this, because it could all fall apart in the blink of an eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!!
> 
> This might be one of those chapters that you think "Mmm... good, but not sure I could actually do that." but I promise it's a lot easier than you think it is, in this position anyways.
> 
> I've been kicking around an idea for a Soldier 76 serial, and this magazine comes from that.
> 
> If you ever wanted to talk to me, my snapchat and tumblr are lucklesslady
> 
> Coming down the old home stretch. By my current count there's.... 8 or so chapters left? Subject to change as I tweak premises, or decide I have a particular kink I want to write.


	25. Untying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Away from you, Gabriel still has total control.

The safehouse in Georgia was only accessible by skiff, isolated in the middle of a swamp. There was nothing to eat here but ramen noodles, but at least you could access the Dark Net from this location. Behind two dozen proxies, you are connected to your boyfriend, who has been enthusiastically explaining owl gizzards.

"Sorry, I rambled there," Gabriel admits bashfully.

"Oh no, no! Not at all!" you say, "Birds are really cool. The other day I was reading an article about Jacana."

"Jacana are awesome!" Gabriel says, "I love how the father grabs the chicks and runs away with them!"

"It's adorable!"

"And they're all safe!" but saying that reminded him how unsafe you were, out in the field, surrounded by enemies on all sides. His smile falls, so you change the subject.

"So what's this gift you packed me?" you ask, ducking down to root around in your duffel bag.

"Open it," he answers coyly. You sit up with the box out of the bag, revealing what looks exactly like Gabriel's cock. Seeing your wide-eyed confusion, he says, "It's silicone, babe."

"Did you send them a 3D scan?!" you shout, shaking the box, "We are wanted criminals on every continent! We were on TIME magazine!"

"I'm not that reckless!" Gabriel said, "It's one of those molds."

"That doesn't seem much better," you reply much more calmly.

"The FBI doesn't have a dick pic registry, dulcita."

"I like this ribbon, though. It's nice and thick. I could wear it as a hairband," you say as a show of positivity.

"I cleaned the dildo when I got it and ripped the box. I didn't want it to look opened when I gave it to you," Gabriel admits.

"It is really nice, Gabe," you say as you pull away the ribbon.

The toy was very standard, with a firm core and a more flexible outside for your body to enjoy. The base has balls, and underneath that, a suction cup, which for now, is in your palm. The other hand is stroked the cock, and you're amazed at how realistic it felt. You lick the top of it, and even the texture was perfect.

You glance at the screen and Gabe is pulling at his pants, trying to find more room for his cock to swell. You continue working over the shaft, keeping an eye on him shifting in his seat. You push and pull the dildo with long strokes to show him just how much you could take. He pulls down his sweat pants down and lifts his shirt, revealing tight abs and a half-hard length in need of attention.

You pull the toy out slowly, letting the strands of saliva break on their own. You lap the sides, looking directly into the camera. However good you looked, you had a certain kind of confidence that gave you a certain amount of dominance, and he could not let that stand.

Gabriel crosses his arms, his muscles flexing slightly. He speaks confidently, "Why don't you ride that cock for me, right there?"

You slowly stand from the low chair in front of the desk, replying, "Yes, sir." As soon as you say it, you remember the rule. Gabriel's expression turns dark, and you try to take it back, "I'm so sorry."

Enraged, but powerless, he snaps, "I told you to sit down on it!"

You quickly strip down on camera for him. He makes no movement, except his hand barely touching himself even as you attach the suction cup to the chair. You feel nervous, slowly lowering yourself onto the toy, knowing he is furious with you. You take all of it fully, and wait for his next command.

"Can you reach that ribbon in front of you?" Gabriel asks. You nod and carefully pick up the four foot ribbon. You wore innocence so well, holding it as if you had couldn't guess his plan. He had no direct force over you, but you wouldn't dare disobey again.

"You're usually such a good girl," Gabriel says, noticing how you flinched at his words, "I'm so disappointed in you..."

You cringe at that statement, offering him a weak apology he totally ignores.

"Put the ribbon around you neck. Make sure it lays flat," he says. You carefully loop it around, crossing the ribbon in the front of your throat, now understanding his intentions fully. Your hole twitches in anticipation, oddly excited by the idea.

"You will follow my orders, or you get no cum in your pussy for a week," he says.

"Yes, Gabriel," you mutter, adjusting the ribbon in your hands

"And if you're good maybe I'll choke you with my cock when I see you," he retorts, "Pull it tighter," and the ribbon sinks into your neck slightly. Your pace picks up, you hips swiveling to make that dildo pleasure every inch of you. You try to hold back, hardly wanting to admit how much you enjoyed this.

"I know you like it" he says, "I know what a whore you are," his words sputtering out as wave of tension struck him.

"Yes Gabriel," you manage to say, "I like choking myself," and as you say that your eyes cast downwards in embarassment.

"Look at the camera and say it."

"I like choking myself!" you repeat yourself until you can't think straight. You tits are bouncing for him as you choke yourself for his pleasure. Gabriel takes off his T-shirt and his hand quickly finds his cock again.

"Tighter," he says, smirking at how quickly you obey his orders, "Can you breathe?"

"Yes," is your strained reply, but you were quickly running out of oxygen, your eyes rolling back and your lips slightly parted. Gabriel can imagine how incredibly tight you are, and how this will feel on his dick some day soon.

"Release yourself," he says once he notices just how much you've covered that toy in slick. You're breathing easier, still fucking the toy at a relentless pace for him, "I can't wait to punish you in person."

"Whatever pleases you, master."

"Oh yes, dulcita... I am your master. I fucking own you and all of your holes."

"Yes you do," you cry out, a new surge of energy moving your hips on the toy.

"Ride that cock like it's mine," he orders while fighting to keep his strokes slow, "Choke yourself til you can't breath," he laughs at your willingness, "Holy hell, you really are a slut. Can you still breathe?" Gabriel snaps, groaning when you shake your head, "Come on that cock, now!" and he laughs again as you arch back, "Filthy, fucking slut! Keep coming for me. You want this cock more than anything, don't you? You want me inside of you right now, and you don't even care what hole, just that you get my cock, right? Open your mouth so I can imagine cumming all over it."

That first streak of semen makes you melt into another orgasm. Pump after pump, you can almost feel warm gobs on your face. You have never wanted to taste him come more than you do now.

"I am going to tear you to pieces when I see you again," he growls.

You mouth "please", a perfect sight for squeezing out the last drop of his cum.

"You may let go," he says coolly as your hips slow from the orgasm.

"Thank you," you say, collapsing like a rag doll, "Thank you, thank you, thank you..." Quivering legs are barely able to get off the toy, which is dripping with so much wet, you blush a little.

"You made me cum just as much," Gabriel comments lightly, pulling extra tissues to clean up the mess, "I came so hard it's on my chest."

"Let me clean up a bit..." you say sheepishly prying off the dildo, having come to your senses quite literally.

"I hate to see you go, but I love to watch you walk away..." Gabriel sings, giving you a smile to go with all the blush in your face. You root around in your bag and grab your bathrobe, tying it around yourself before heading off to the bathroom.

"What the hell is your problem?" Sombra shouts at you. as you pass the bedroom

You jump back, completely confused by her presence, much less statement, "What the fuck does that mean?" you screech, reaching out and grabbing her jaw, "Who invited you?!"

"Wait," Sombra says, her hand on yours, "You didn't get a message about my visit?"

A heaviness settles in your stomach, a grimness thought impossible to achieve with a dildo in your hand. You shake your head slowly.

Sombra takes a deep breath and sighs, "Well, someone did."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> this got way kinkier than I planned it to be, but i'm not complaining.
> 
> but why did we ever post fanfiction on quizilla? it was literally a quiz site why did we do that? fanfiction was banned on there for so long wth was our deal.


	26. Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a new face at Talon, and suddenly, you're not sure where you stand.

"Just the girl I wanted to see!" Akande calls out. He's the last person you needed to see, not with eight terabytes of contraband tucked neatly into your bra.

"Why were you in there?" another woman asks, referring to the server room you just hacked and exited. You look over your shoulder to acknowledge her, but you still face Akande when you answer.

"Sex," you lie.

"Why there?" Akande asks while he peers in with suspicion.

"I'm not supposed to ask questions," you say with a shrug.

"I do not know why you bother with that... man," the woman says coyly. You can't react, but under your skin, you're ready to strangle her.

"He has not been taking assassination contracts lately," Akande adds.

You defend Gabriel weakly, "Non-lethal missions are seventy-five percent of Talon's income, right?"

"A man who was engineered such unique abilities should not squander them," the woman says as she flanks your right.

"I suppose," you say with adolescent disinterest.

Akande's voice is now quieter to underscore his seriousness, "It is time for a new generation of leaders. Ones who will fight under no banner, without coercion."

You nod, understanding that he's referring to Reaper and Widowmaker.

"Take this," the woman says, handing you a small plastic box, "Rumor is you are... physically close with the Reaper... I would like a sample of his genetic material, for official research purposes, of course."

You understand the request, but also the task within the task: betraying Gabriel.

"A drop of blood, a hair follicle..." she goes on.

You reply, "What about-"

"No," she says firmly, "Gametes are incomplete."

"I'm not sure he has blood..." you say, fueling the rumors you've heard.

Akande replies in the same hushed but serious voice, "This is an opportunity for you to forge Talon's new era."

"You're not getting cold feet are you?" the woman chirps.

"Do I know you?" you retort to make it seem as if that was the hang-up.

Akande intervenes, "I do believe this is the first time you two have met, Mairo."

She offers her hand, and you shake it with cold professionalism.

"Don't be afraid of greatness," Akande says.

Mairo uses the handshake to pull you in closer, "With this, I could recreate him perfectly."

You break the handshake with a deliberate step backwards. Having been accused of camaraderie and sabotage in the same breath, you don't find it neessary to give her an answer. Gripping the box tightly, you stride away to avoid any more propaganda.

Engineered abilities? Gabe always made it seem that he just woke up from resurrection and had these powers by serendipity. There was a good chance the woman misspoke, even intentionally, but you can't be sure.

You wanted more time to think about it, but, you're already at Gabriel's door. With a swish, it opens, and you see him dressed as Reaper. To his surprise you rush into his arms, only to cling to his jacket. Full of guilt, doubt, and love, you can't bring yourself any closer, but you can't stop the tears either. He strokes your hair, attempting to soothe you, but you crumple to the floor, sobbing more.

Gabriel kneels down and asks warmly, "What happened?"

You're shaking your head, trying to hold back. To Gabriel, you were a rock of emotional stability, and seeing you like this crushed him. The metal talons pry apart your fingers to reveal a very familiar device pressed into your palm.

"Hey, hey, hey..." he starts, softly, trying to calm your worries.

When you collect yourself to look up, he says, "Moira is crazy," and he comically tosses the thing over his shoulder. Before it clatters to the floor, he's taken yours and chucked it away. The charade fails to make you smile and he feels compelled to circle his hands around your head to protect your from such sadness.

Gabe nuzzles you before his beard trails along your cheek so he can whisper in your ear, "We have to leave soon. I already have your things. We just need to wait a little longer."

"How soon?"

Gabe reaches back to his pocket, squeezing the side of his phone to light up the home screen, but no notification, just a picture of you two, "I don't know."

"What should we do until then?" you ask. It's only now you notice his gray, sallow skin, ghastly lines carved in his face, and pale lips. Usually, this state was accompanied by a scowl, but Gabriel is biting his lip playfully, shifting his shoulders a little so he could nod towards the bed.

A smile breaks over your face, and he adds, "For old time's sake."

He didn't expect you to immediately crawl into his lap, straddling him while you return his kiss, tilting your head to sweep your tongue over his. He wraps his hands around your hips, squeezing your ass while pulling you closer. Your hips grind against his to give Gabriel a taste of the friction to come. You pull away panting, hips still writhing in his lap.

With a mischievous smile, he says, "Did I not give you enough cock this morning?"

You sit up straighter, pushing you chest towards his face before you think of a good response, "What's the matter, old man, can't keep up?"

He leaves with a chill, and an arm materializes around your waist. The claws on his fingers easily dip below the waist line, taking your leggings and panties with it. You shift in his grasp to help him, and he pauses to quiet you with two strong smacks on your ass before finishing exposing your hole.

You know that Gabriel would never hurt you... but the way he holds you down while he unzips his pants, the way he growls as the tip runs along your slit, the way you're splayed out on the floor half-dressed, the way he forces it into your hole, all of it made you incredibly wet, giving him all the lubrication he needed to fuck you.

You're barely holding yourself up on your hands and knees, trying to brace yourself against the floor and maintain some sense. You don't know how that cock still feels so incredibly thick, but it does. You're already close, legs ready to give out, but Gabe stops with his dick inside of you. His hand grasps your inner thigh, forcing it further out until you're laying on the cold floor. You feel like you're doing a split with your leading leg bent, and it's surprisingly easy.

He slams into your hole, and it feels like he's in your stomach. He keeps an even and steady pace with one arm still tightly wrapped under you. Gradually he slows his pace until Gabe was tormenting you with long, slow, deep strokes that traced out your walls. You were on a razor's edge when his cock stops again. Trembling in his grasp, you scream when he begins fucking you rapidly. Over and over, he pounded you, your moans turning to lusty sobs as you coat his cock slick.

His claws tear into your skin as he pushes your leg further up, burying his dick deep into you. You feel the length pulse and the extra girth makes you squirm in his grasp. He gleefully watches you desperately work free enough to ride his dick. It felt so good that you absolutely needed to keep fucking it, but slowly Gabriel tightens his violent grip on your leg. Yet again you're shaking, waiting for him to show you who owned that pussy.

Gabriel seizes control again, fucking your hole while his claws pricked your skin. His body arched over yours, you can hear him panting as he uses every muscle to stretch your walls. The sharp nails have at last pierced the skin and you twitch at the agony. Gabriel is lost in the ecstasy, unaware he's drawn blood, and you will endure it gladly to feel him cum inside of you. His breathing is shallow, and his thrusts are getting more frantic. You arch your back when he stops breathing and that's when you feel his cock swell inside of you.

Writhing on his cock, you try to get every drop from his balls. His hands spasm, loosening his grip as he dumps everything he has into you. You curse as the last pump fills you, and Gabriel slowly drags back. You think he's one, but he quickly sheathes his cock into you, pushing his load even deeper. His hips pulls back slowly and then all at once he fills you again.

"You want more, good girl?" he purrs in your ear.

Everything is so sensitive and good, you don't dare deny him, "Yes! Yes!!"

"Well too bad," he says, tone suddenly shifted to casual as he lets go and pulls out. You whirl around and he's standing up like he's serious. He flashes you the home screen of his phone with a two-minute old notification on it.

"I still need to clean up!" you protest just as a T-shirt lands in your lap, Talon-issue, fittingly.

"Did I hurt you?" he asks cautiously.

"Yeah!" you say proudly, and to his frown you add, "That's a good thing." You're a bit stiff standing up, but to his relief, you're fine overall.

"Are you ready?" he asks.

You blink, having realized exactly how quickly, how conveniently things had moved. Even in the brief conversation you had, you were perplexed that he seemed to know Moira. You walk closer to him and whisper a single question, "Where are we going?"

"I can't tell you. You'll have to trust me," he replies.

You feel as if you're looking at the face of a stranger. There's a wary, sinking feeling growing inside of you, yet, when his chilly fingers lace between yours, you know you could never betray him. You nod to Gabriel, agreeing to trust him, against your better judgement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! Sorry that updates have been slow. I guess I just have to wait until they release new characters to pave the plot holes. 
> 
> Now's a good time to note that I clearly don't understand the canon totally. I'm still having fun, but this is the disclaimer in case you read this way down the line, and none of it makes any fucking sense.
> 
> When they released Moira I got pumped because I was like ALL TALON TEAM! but then I remembered MC isn't actually a character and I got sad :((( that would make an unbalanced team, two snipers, one healer, three attack. actually... that sounds like a pretty typical game.......
> 
> At work, I confided in a friend that I write smutty fanfiction, and that friend literally, immediately turned around and yelled "GRETCHEN WRITES PORN" so now even my bosses know about this, and a girl from work made me type in my Ao3 url on her phone so she could read this awful trash. If you're reading Luz, hi! Welcome to the trash pit!!


	27. Polillo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're run away from Talon, but where the hell are you, and what the hell is Sombra planning?

"We're here!" Gabe says, lightly dropping his bag onto the hotel room bed. You're not so cavalier, having only just figured out that you're on Pololli Island in The Philippines. Gabriel has been tight-lipped during the last week's travels, always with a thin smile and a hush-hush, which seemed especially odd because you traveled in your trademark field gear. Gabe doesn't seem bothered by the logical inconsistency, maintaining a chipper outlook underneath the dark mask.

"So... do you have any questions now?" he asks.

"Nope," you retort before sitting on the bed.

"Babe..."

"I'm sorry," you stand up abruptly, "I'm just tired."

"You're not just tired. You're frustrated, scared, and annoyed," Gabriel soften his tone, "What's on your mind?"

You contemplate saying nothing, but "Your powers were engineered," comes out instead. Not quite a question, not quite a statement, and not quite an accusation, but it felt like one.

Gabriel, at first, is stunned by the sudden change in conversation, but gathers his thoughts and answers you in a low voice, "Yes, they were engineered, by Moira when I was commander of Blackwatch. In my Marines days I was a super soldier, and I guess I didn't know to quit while I was ahead. But, my powers aren't like they used to be. I could... fit my hand under a door... take injuries better, stay quiet despite being six foot one super soldier in steel-toes, hopped up on Fyzar-66. It wasn't," he turns to shadows, "this."

Guilt makes your throat tighten, and you bite your lip to hold the tears back as your goggles steam over. Gabriel's arms circle around you, and you find the tears bubble over and pour down your face.

"I'm sorry," you choke out, trying to gather your wayward emotions, "I should have trusted you."

"You did," he says matter-of-factly, "Trust isn't blindly believing everything someone says. It's having your doubts and still following a man twice your age across the globe to the shittiest bar in all of the Philippines, and confronting him about your confusion instead of letting that shit grow into a giant shitball that accumulates, rolls down the hill, and kills everyone in the village," his smile is wide, seeing his absurdity has broken your grimace, "I love you, okay?" you nod, "Okay?" you nod with a smile, and he sweeps you into his arms, lifting you to make you laugh, "Okay, dulcita?!"

You laughter is cut short by the entourage walking in. Your giddiness mutates into embarassment and aggression in a millisecond, and you shift in Gabe's arms. You're ready to tear the soldier from Zilina to shreds. Only Amelie's calmness and Gabe's grip hold you back.

Sombra, the head of this trio, is unphased, "Welcome to the first annual 'my own mother doesn't know I'm alive' club meeting. This is our newest member, Jack Morrison. Say hi, Jack!"

"We're here for a reason," Jack says flatly, and you couldn't agree more.

Rebuked, Sombra gets serious, "Fine... InterPol, Talon, the feds, they're right on our heels. There is no more time to prepare. We strike now and destroy Talon once and for all, or they destroy us..." shifting to the side, she goes on, "I hear your thoughts: 'But Sombra! How are we going to do that?'. Well," she gestures to the soldier, "Jack?"

He sighs, seeming underwhelemed by the theatrics, but still opens the lid to a metal case he brought with him.

"Lamprx," Gabe says, dropping his arms.

Sombra explains: "It will trick a computer into thinking this thing is part of the factory model, sharing its data with the tool, so the tool can share the data with dozens of governments and news angencies."

There's a pause before Gabe comments, "This seems too easy."

Sombra's responds at a clip, "If we are not synchronized, Talon will cut-off the rest of the data. They will lose some of their connections, agents, and clients, but the rest will hunt us down with a vengence. It is unlikely even the most skilled of us will last more than a few days."

"What information are we after, exactly?" Jack asks.

"All of it."

"Tout en monde?" Amelie asks, sitting up in her chair.

"Every contract, every bribe, every plot, scheme, and soldier. Missing a few VIP entries, of course," she winks at Amelie, who side-eyes Sombram but remains quiet, "I don't think anyone will miss it in 2.3 zettabyes of data."

"This is a lot of data, Sombra," Amelie says seriously.

"We can't afford to leave scraps," Sombra says with an equally solemn tone, "We have to get everything. Talon isn't stupid. They know secrecy is the key to their success, and thus this data is always split into many parts. No single person has access to it all, or even could, in theory. It will take all five of us, working within a minute of precision-

"I can't see your faces, but I know you two boys are smirking. Pour que?"

It was almost painful to admit the comraderie, but it was impossible to overcome the compulsion to say something about the Marine Corps.

"A whole minute?" Gabe says.

Jack finishes the thought, "We're Marines, that's nothing."

Sombra rolls her eyes at the corniness, "We will be on opposite sides of the globe, all to ourselves, needing every ounce of our experience to do this. Each place has its own security challenges, and we depart from here in three days time, not a lot of time to prepare.

"Gabriel, you will be in your hometown of Los Angeles, which means the most advanced security technology will be employed at your target. I will be in Hong Kong, navigating the same kind of obstacles. Amelie, the Alsace-Lorraine region, so high up anyone else would have trouble breathing, and that's just the beginning of your troubles. Jack, your place is hidden as an abandon research center in the Arctic. Once you get there, security is lax, but it will take all of your strength to reach it. And you," she turns to you, "will be in the rain forests of Thailand, deep in a smuggler's den where there may be a fair amount of smugglers, or no one at all."

Sombra opens a small case she brought, "These watches are highly advanced. After each phase, you will press this button. When we get to the last phase, I will start the timer, and we must begin data extraction within a minute of each other. Anything more, and Talon will detect the breach and destroy the data."

"So what are the phases?" Gabe asks professionally.

"The first phase is to get in your country of destination. Second, in the building the server is located in. The third phase is locating the exact server. The fourth phase is to stick the server with your Lamprx tool, and protect it for thirty seconds while it transmits the data. The last phase is to check-in as mission complete."

"When do we leave?" you ask.

"Tomorrow, at five, the journey to the western hemisphere starts. That next night, Amelie will leave for Alsace-Lorraine. You and I will depart the following day, early in the morning."

"Yes ma'am," you reply, "so what should we do now?"

"Rest, study up, keep a low profile. No noise complaints, not a single squeak," she states firmly.

"Ma'am, yes ma'am," Gabriel replies for you.

"Culeros, the both of you," Sombra says, breaking down from her sternness, "Just for that, you're not invited to the after-mission-briefing after-party at the bar downstairs."

"We're okay with that," Gabriel says.

Sombra's smile and nod drip with "I bet" before she gestures to the others to follow her out. Amelie moves at once, but Jack hesitates, wanting to say something after all these years and yet now, drawing a blank. It could probably wait another day. When the soldier closes the door behind him, you both sigh in relief. Slowly, Gabe lowers his hood and removes his mask, prompting you to shed your head gear as well.

Gabe pipes up, "It's a little sparse, and the wallpaper is peeling, but you know what? This isn't half bad."

"If this is the shittiest bar in the Philippines, then the Philippines has some decent bars," you say with a nod, "Really, just needs renovated." You sit down on the bed, running your hands over the crisp sheets

"Right, right," Gabe says, "It's been taken care of, it's just old," and he sits down next to you, "like me."

You grab his hand and rub his arm to reassure him he wasn't _that_ old, although you noticed far more grey streaks in his hair than at this time last year. Slowly, you begin pressing your body against him, as if to subtly point out you're finally alone somewhere relatively private and clean.

Gabe chuckles, "I'm too old to be taking off my own boots," you slide off the bed, onto the floor to help him, be he stops you with a wry smile, "I got it. You should help me with all these belts."

You want to be good and focus on making him comfortable, but you are already fantasizing about the cock barely concealed in his armor. Gabe lazily pulls away his gloves before he taps at his waistband. Cautiously, you make sure you only grab his pants before pulling down, but Gabe is quick to take off his underwear himself and show you his hard cock.

Your hazy eyes land on it, lips slightly parted, before Gabe grabs your hair and leads you to it. There is no warm-up, just his cock immediately prodding the back of your throat. You gag and the other hand closes your nose.

"Shh... shhh... quiet, slut," he mutters, watching your mind shift to that dirty girl he fucked so often. He lets go, pulling back to let you take a breath before he sheathes his cock in your neck again. The more you want it, the more pliant your throat becomes, and the farther he can push it down your throat. You look up at him, tears in your eyes, trying to thank him for the taste of his cock with your tongue. It had been so long since he had come, he could already feel the tension but your mouth deserved a full load.

"Don't swallow it," he grunts, pulling back to coat the inside of your mouth. Your shoulders tense, but you let pump after warm pump fill your mouth and seep out of your lips. Gabe studies you intensely, groaning as the tip of your tongue tried to get every drop of cum from the hole. Even with a face full of semen, you don't stop, earning you one last deep throat before he pulls your sloppy mouth away.

With an empty mouth, you look up at him, cum mixed with spit trailing down your face. He's amazed how well you do this now, so perfectly trained that you know what he wants without him asking. He reaches out, pushing past your open lips to grab your tongue. Your face burns at the intrusion, as the saliva mix drips onto your chest.

"Is your pussy wet?" he asks.

You balk, unsure if you should answer his question while he holds your tongue or stay silent as per previous instruction.

"I asked you a question," he says, moving aside to drag you onto the bed, "but it doesn't matter," he's forced you face down, strong hands pushing you into the mattress, "It's going inside now."

The head strokes your slit, spreading your slick all the way your asshole before he lines up with your pussy. He adjusts himself a few times, moving you into place as he saw fit. It's amazing when he finally pushes inside, chills going down your spine as Gabe pleasures his cock in your hole. His hands squeeze hard enough leave bruises and it makes you come all over his cock.

Gabe allows your greed hips to press up against him for more, knowing you can't help yourself. Even as he allows you to move, his grip doesn't yield, and you're forced to struggle underneath him. He pulls back an inch, and your hips try to follow but he holds you back from the best of it. You're too desperate to stop winding, until Gabe smacks your thigh to still your hips and fuck you properly again.

Gabe pins your arms together and pulls you backward to make you arch. Whap, whap, whap, over and over his dick slides deep inside of you. You're practically limp, mouth half-opened in utter bliss as he rails you. More and more lubricant slides down his cock, telling him that you were ready to submit to his darkest desires. His hands tighten, pinching the skin until chills and goosebumps race over your body. Gabe suddenly seizes your hair and begins forcing you to curl backwards.

Pulling you back this far stretched you to your limit, but you could do it for him, bending back far enough to look back at him. He loves how helpless you are, your cum-stained face, and the wet dripping down his balls. Adjusting his hand, he pushes you forward into the mattress hard enough to make your cheek smart. You come for him at that, and his grip tightens on your hair.

You're grinding your teeth together, praying you don't make a sound. Despite gasping for air, your mind is still on his cum, and you tilt your hips upward to meet his more perfectly. There's an unexpected curse word before he suddenly doubles the pace. All that extra roughness made you smile even before you felt his cock expand inside of you. Suddenly you are warm deep inside of your pussy, and you hardly feel his chilly hands trailing over your body.

Gabriel pulls out, and the free hand begins spreading your ass. You can't explain why his hands feel so different until he rakes down your ass with sharp claws, making you cry out in pain. He chuckles, exposing your asshole again before putting a spit-covered finger inside. It almost feels tapered, like he's wearing his gloves, but you know he took them off. Still, that finger gives your ass a pleasant burn, and the second one is twice as good. Both fingers are curling and twisting to open you up more.

"I told myself I would never fuck you when I'm like this but you beg for it with that body..." Gabe's voice had so much more rasp, but it's only when the other hand curls around your mouth that you understand there is something different, because his hands were mere shadows, shadows with sharp claws that it.

"But then I think, I own your holes..." This wasn't Gabe anymore, no, this was Reaper, and Reaper was ready to destroy your ass. He shakes his fingers inside of you and mutters, "Relax or you'll make my dick sore."  
The two fingers leave you to stroke his cock pressed against your soaked pussy. Gradually, he leads the tip up to a tight ring of muscles, spreading all of your climaxes all over both holes. He lines up with your ass, teasing you with the suspense then groaning when he feels how easily it slides in. Your asshole is stretched around his cock and your hips are tilted up to give him a perfect view. You try to adjust your legs and he doesn't hesitate to tear into your thigh with those claws. The cuts are shallow, burning, but it sends a very clear message about what he wants from his whore.

He lays down on top of you, working over your ass while you shiver and shake under him. It didn't seem possible for something so big to be in there and feel this good. Every stroke carves you out just a little more, making your asshole burn pleasurably. You loved it in your ass like this because you knew it made Reaper happy, and you were a whore for every part of Gabriel. The hand on your mouth moves down you throat and collar bones to your cheat where he rakes his claws to create thin red lines with beads of blood.

You can't hold back anymore, and you let out the quietest moan as you orgasm with his cock in your ass. He puts all his weight on it, determined to tear your apart with every inch or his cock. Midway through your climax, he starts pounding you relentlessly, keeping all your senses on high alert. You asshole stretches as his cock pulses, dumping cum all over your insides.

There's something about coming that hard that brings one to their senses, and as he pulls away, Gabriel grimaces to see all the damage he's done to you.

"Wow, uh- wow, just take it easy," he says, hurriedly standing on spaghetti legs to get you a towel.

"That was amazing," you say, rolling onto your back. You see Gabe return with a towel and a grimace, "What?"

"I am so sorry-"

"Don't be," you say firmly, but sweetly, "Do you know how long I've been waiting for that?"

"For- for what?"

"For Reaper! For the full effect! It's always barely contained but not today... Thank you... Master..."

"As long as you know I love you."

"I do... And I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> Someone commented "if you're up for it, keep going" and I felt terrible. Then I promise Victoria that I'd write her a chapter and procrastinated on it. Sorry guys, and to all the readers. Thanks for being patient though!
> 
> It's impossible to write about data in the future and make it seem realistic. In like five years Apple will be releasing phone with zettabytes in storage and this fic will be d a t e d


	28. Fyzar-66

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With all that planning, what could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a no smut chapter :0

You and Sombra stand by the window of your hotel room, tucked away in a small town on Polillo. Amélie crawls into a cab to begin her travel to the mountains of France. Your gazes follow the car as far as you can see it, looking onward long after she's gone.  
  
"And then there were two," you say.  
  
"Cheer up, muchacha, we'll get our turn soon," Sombra quips, yet her voice lacks the typical carefree attitude.  
  
Lacking a good response, your brain jumps to something else entirely, "Why are we doing this?"  
  
"Are you really questioning taking down Talon?" Sombra asks in a panic.  
  
"No, not at all. I guess what I meant is... why are you doing this? Talon was after you but so is everyone else. So, what's one more?"  
  
Sombra is stunned by the question, one she had expected Gabe to ask.   
  
You're not taking silence for an answer, "With your skills you could dismantle most governments. I mean, shake up the bigger ones, at least. So why Talon?"  
  
"Amélie, of course," Sombra says softly.  
  
"Amélie?"  
  
"I found out what Talon had planned for her, but she wouldn't abandon her commander again (those were her words, mind you). Talon had a trained eye on the both of you... Simply put, it was the only way," Sombra's gaze shifts, "That man you killed on the train to Dorado was a Talon agent, you know, although Talon was happy to blame it on me," her shoulders relax, "I was monitoring you via cellphone, and I have to say you two are so cute for being a couple of smart asses."  
  
"The picture next to the wanted posters was Gabriel's idea!"  
  
"Of course," Sombra says with an eye roll and a smile, "You know it's not an easy thing to win the approval of the little sister in a Latino family but..." she checks her nails dramatically, "You pass."  
  
Smiling wide, you say, "Thanks," and allow a small space to enjoy the joke before you press her again, "So you wanted to defend Amélie. Since she wasn't willing to leave Talon for her own reasons, the next logical step was to bring down the whole house."  
  
Sombra is surprised you navigated back to the topic she worked so hard to redirect you from. She raises her palms up with a shrug, "It really was."  
  
"Works for me!"  
  
Sombra wraps her arm around you neck and ruffles your hair, "Saving you and Gabe is just the icing on the cake, chica!"   
  
Memories like this warmed your heart in the midst of the rainy Thailand jungle. You are simultaneously freezing and hot, wetter than you ever thought possible, carefully making your way in thick brush towards a cement building that apparently was right in front of you. Your visibility is so reduced, you don't see the building until you practically collide with it.  
  
You are the last person to arrive at your destination, which makes you feel sorry for the man freezing in the Artic, but the jungle was just as rough. The poacher's den seems abandoned for now, thankfully, allowing you to quickly ascend the stairs to the server room.  
  
Your room is comparatively small. Whereas everyone else had to locate a particular cluster of servers you could pick any of the half dozen linked towers. You shake off the rain before attempting to open the Lamprx's waterproof case. It slips from your grip and the Pyrex container clatters to the ground. You scramble to pick it up, and despite knowing it was durable enough, you're still nervous. As soon as your hand touches it, you activate your watch.  
  
You hear a noise, that you can't even be sure you heard with all the rain crashing down on the building. Still crouched down, you slowly wrap your fingers around your gun, knowing it had the potential for malfunction when wet.  
  
You hear a second noise and spin around. The first shot goes off before you even recognize Akande. The first bullet struck his leg, and in that moment he faltered, you took the second shot between the eyes. A high-powered rifle at close range, you didn't even wait for him to fall before scrambling for the Lamprx. You slam it on the server and check your watch. 43 seconds left.   
  
Less than thirty seconds separated you from success and failure, life and death. One moment of weakness was all it took for Akande to be defeated, but what would have happened if it had been you? The rain drowns out the other possibilities rattling in your mind.  
  
You snap out of your daze. The Lamprx has a green light on it, which means the hack was successful. You tap your watch, thinking you should be the last to check-in, but curiously, one dot remains unchecked.  
  
A minute or so passes, and you're still waiting for the color to change. Was the mission a success? What happened to the fifth person? You want to pray that the missing check-in is just an error, but judging by Akande's corpse, you're not counting on it.  
  
/  /  /  
  
Los Angeles seemed the same, with the constant weather and the constant changing. Gabe fit right in too, two guns, his hoodie up, black bandana pulled over his face, jeans shoved into boots. He was a regular bandito, and that was all the more reason to stick to the shadows as he slipped into a modern, yet unassuming office building.   
  
Getting to a hidden floor is a major problem for most people, but Gabriel had Sombra on his side, who replicated someone else's credentials to make a special key to give him access.  Gabe checks his watch. Two people are in position, three are not. He wonders which dot you are, but Sombra had not programmed each dot to a person; they simply lit up in order of check-ins. The elevator opens, and Gabriel turns to smoke, darting into a dark corner to assess the huge room.  
  
An entire floor of servers, millions of dollars in data. Sombra had explained that the massive server clusters here mostly ran large, complex algorithms to mine data and hack banks. He couldn't say he understood much more of her lecture, other than, the server cluster he was looking for was a different model, and thus a different color than the others.  
  
As a wisp, he travels to the far side of the room, materializing right in front of the gray tower in a sea of black. He's too nervous to let both guns go, but he carefully places one on the floor to leave a hand free for the Lamprx. He looks down at his watch; three of the five are lit, and he activates his end to make it four.  
  
"I could cure you, Gabriel."  
  
Chills go down his spine, his peripheral vision trained on the watch face while the other hand grasps the Lamprx in his hoodie pocket. Slowly, he stands, hand still on the hacking tool, the other slowly pointing a shotgun at Moira. She's on the other side of the room, not entirely out of range, but out of killing range. With his arm extended, he tacks the watch and Moira.  
  
"Think about it, carefully," Moira says. She's holding an automatic injection tool, and Gabe's experience with AITs in the Marines told him whatever that was, it was trouble. She would need to be in fairly close range to use it, and she had the ability to close that distance quickly. Gabriel remains perfectly still.  
  
"I have the cure to your shadow state," Moira says, turning the AIT in her hand, "you and that girl could live a normal life," she interrupts his retort, "Think about it Gabe! You're a notorious, wanted criminal. You'll have to hide your entire life. Think about her being so far away from people just because you have this condition."  
Gabe's temper burst, "You gave me this condition, you fucking freak! I'm not stupid, Moira! You've always been a tricky, rat bastard, you know that?" Gabriel barks, trying to goad her into attacking him before the last check-in. Moira is unperturbed, equally as patient in this waiting game. The timer starts and in an instant, Gabriel has the Lamprx on the server. Moira charges him the same second. He fires blindly, but she's inhumanly quick and dodges it. At close range, he drops the gun and snatches her throat, but it's too late. There's a pinch in his neck and a rush of blood to the head.  
  
"Say hi to the missus for me," Moira chokes out. Rage consuming him, Gabriel crushes her throat. Her body is instantly limp and he throws her down with such violence he feels an immediate wave of shame. Something wasn't right.  
  
Gabe scrambles to the ground to check the vial, knowing this feeling was all to familiar. Fyzar-66, part heavy dissociative, part adrenaline booster, part speed. The last time he was given it, he blacked out and woke up accused of war crimes. Already, everything seems so far away, and he feels so afraid, yet like nothing could hurt him. Fyzar was a poison, it would kill him if he didn't get help, but he was likely to kill people trying to get help. This was Moira's last trap, and Gabe stumbles, feeling his mind grow further from him as he blacked out completely.  
  
/  /  /  
  
Neither you, Sombra, or Amélie have spoken since arriving in The Philippines. You're not even sure how much time has passed since you heard the news.   
  
They found Moira dead in L.A.  
  
There was other news, of course. The hack had been successful, and the whole world was fighting, rioting, falling apart with the news that fathers, mothers, neighbors, spouses, governments, and churches had all been colluding with the ultimate evil. Governments were overwhelmed, breaking under the weight of arrests and internal accusations. Talon wanted the world to burn, and it seemed like that was happening in the wake of their downfall.  
  
None of that mattered to you. It was like you were still stuck in the Thai jungle, staring at your watch. Your mind refused to process it, or anything; it couldn't. There was still a sliver of hope it was the other man who was missing, but you're vaguely aware that Sombra has spoken to Jack, another fact your mind could not admit.  
  
Sombra would check on you, bring you food, even though she got chills thinking about what you would do to her if you ever snapped out of this daze. For now, she places a glass of water next to you, and says some things to distract you.   
  
You're really trying to participate, listen, nod, but your heart is torn in two. She reminds you if anyone found Gabriel Reyes' body, that would make the news, but she's still been checking that John Doe list for the Los Angeles area.  
  
Amélie appears in your doorway, solemnly, "Jack is here."  
  
No sooner than she said that than the man walks in. It's finally real, and sorrow washes over you. Your sobs are so heavy, even the small amount of hope Jack had was withering. He approaches you carefully, having grieved over Gabriel once, but doesn't know you well enough to say anything. Your cries echo; in no way do you hold back, even in front of a stranger.  
  
Amélie jumps suddenly, shouting, "Qu'est-ce que? Gabe?!"   
  
You snap out of your strife, leaping out of bed to see what she was avoiding. Gabe crawls from the shadows, eyes red, skin pale, teeth barred. The shadows close behind him, and yet your worry hasn't subsided.  
  
"Gabe?" you say very softly, wondering if he even realizes where he is. He looks at you curiously, unsure.  
  
Jack makes a small move to grab what's in his pocket and Gabe's eyes snap to him. From the right, Jack charges, but Gabe turns to smoke, curling around Jack to reform grasping the man's left arm. Gabe pulls, spinning Jack around to sucker punch him. Jack protects his face with his other arm, but Gabe jerks the trapped one hard. Jack is off-balance, and Gabe clocks him in the nose.  
  
Jack must remain focused despite the stars in his eyes and blood on his face. The follow through weakend Gabe's stance, and Jack can wrench his arm from Gabe's grip and put space between them. Only a few feet away, Jack pauses, standing perfectly still holding an AIT in his hand. Gabe shifts his weight from foot to foot like a caged animal, waiting for Jack's next move.  
  
"I did my homework, Reyes," Jack says in the calmest voice he can manage. He sees Gabe shift his weight to push off, and Jack lowers his shoulders to meet his charge like a linebacker. The shoulder glides through smoke. A strike between the shoulder blades knocks the wind out of Jack, and he hits the floor.  
  
Gasping for air, pain nearly crippling him, Jack turns over, using all his willpower to grab Gabe's foot. He doesn't have the strength to topple Gabe, until the standing man raises his foot to stomp on Jack. Now unbalanced, Jack yanks at Gabe, who flails as he falls. still managing to plant a boot on Jack's face.  
  
Gabe hits the floor ready to fight, but your scream stops him. It's a moment of vague clarity, his last since being in Los Angeles, but he was still wrapped in too much confusion to understand what the scream meant, or how he got on the floor, or why he was being turned over.  
  
He sees Jack's face, bloodied and bruised and suddenly he remembers, but the AIT strikes his neck. There's a pinch, and then...  
  
You stand horrified at the sight of Jack Morrison straddling Gabe, with that thing still pressed into Gabe's next. Gabe's eyes are closed, and he isn't moving. Jack turns to you, ready to say something, but you rush him, ready to tear him limb from limb.  
  
Sombra and Amélie catch each arm, and Jack holds his hands up defensively. As you kick and twist in the women's grasp, Jack says, "I did my homework. I read the crime scene details, and found out Moira used Fyzar-66. Standard Hircan will counteract the effects. He's alive, just knocked out."  
  
Carefully, Jack stands up, being sure to take a step back from your barely contained rage. When you see Gabe breathing, your temper calms, but your nerves are still frayed.  
  
"The worst of it is over," Amélie says softly, rubbing your arm before she let's you go. Pulling away from Sombra, you immediately go to Gabe, putting one hand on his chest to feel his breathing.  
  
Sombra's offer is light, "Perhaps you need a drink."  
  
"I'm fine here."  
  
Sombra nods, "Then I'll get you a chair."  
  
"I'll get them, once I've cleaned up my face, in the meantime," Jack says, "Just take it easy, kid. I'll need you to help me get him in bed so he can get some rest."  
  
You nod in agreement; every breath Gabe gives you reassuring you.  
  
"Personally, I need a drink," Amélie says, and she grabs the back of Sombra's arm.  
  
You smile weakly and slyly, watching Sombra falter a moment before you nod, a secret sign for her to go downstairs with her crush and enjoy some private time.  
  
You, however, could not bear to leave Gabe's side for now. Jack disappears with a promise to be back, and there is silence except for Gabe's breathing. You grab his hand and hold it, just savoring the fact that by some miracle, you're both alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JUST TO BE CLEAR GABE IS OKAY
> 
> Thank you for reading! Sorry I gave you a heart attack! This chapter was originally going to be three, but I thought someone might die of anxiety, so I shortened it so you know Gabe is okay. Also, my condolences to the Akande and Moira fans. I love them too, but they were introduced to the canon a little too late to live through mine.
> 
> I absolutely love this story, and yinz guys! The trouble with writing a fanfiction with an active canon is that at any point, the creator can just totally wreck your plot with one tweet. However, a friend messaged me to show me the new Sombra emote, telling me that my prediction is now fairly canon so basically I work for Blizzard now jkjkjkjk 
> 
> The original outline for this story was eight chapters and ended with you cucking Gabe with Genji. Yeah. idk what I was thinking. That pre-Scottish Parliament Massacre chapter swayed me to change my mind, as I never intended Gabe to get feelings for the reader, but he just did. Another plot involved a small Omnic crisis, but Moira came along as removed my need to write five chapters to explain one new character. I'm not good with OCs.


	29. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All's well that ends well.

Jack returns to Gabe's door, which is now closed and probably locked. He can wait. In the hallways Jack sits musing over what to say, as you silently watched Gabriel. No number of Gabe's breaths reassured you, and even when he moved, your fears sang.

"I wanna cuddle," he groans, eyes still closed.

Gabe scooches over in the bed, lifting the blanket so you could crawl under it and into his arms. He did smell like gunpowder and death, but now each breath pulls you a little tighter into his arms. Safe, well-cared for, and your anxieties alleviated, you can finally drift into a deep, deep sleep.

/ / /

Gabe wakes peacefully, but has no will to sit up, unlike you, still staring at the watch from the mission.

"Baby... I'm here. I promise. For good," he says.

"I'm sorry..." you mutter.

"Ah, don't worry about it. Take off that watch and come back to bed. Me, personally," you can see him shifting out of his pants, adding, "You should too."

It was like the first day to you. You're eyes are wide, your shoulders pressed back a little to push out your chest as you hastily remove your watch and shimmy off your pants. He rubs the bed, and you lie back down, making it easy for Gabe to straddle your hips.

"I will always take care of you, dulcita," he says as he leans down, head dipping to the right to kiss your neck. When chills buck your hips, Gabe's legs keep you pinned down, only to make your body wind even more. Your hands runs up his thighs, and soon his hands overlap yours, pulling them upwards. Squeezing your hands, he makes you grab the elastic and tug down until his cock sprang out. You're immediately a slave to it, he can see it in your eyes, low and fixed on the length, even as he freed himself from the garment and especially as he stripped off his shirt.

Curiously, he grabs your jaw, getting a surge of pleasure from how docile and willing you were. His thumb runs over your lips, and you kiss it appreciatively while peering up at you. It had been far, far too long since you had sucked his cock, but even further ago was filling that perfect hole with hot cum...

"Gabe," you murmur; his eyes lock onto yours, "Please fuck me."

Your hips roll so strongly he can feel the heat from your pussy. He shifts back, pulling your panties down with it. Grinning, he sees you already stripping off your shirt like the obedient cock-whore you were. Looking down, he sees the wet already coating your panties.

With his dick in his hand, he circles the entrance slowly, already knowing how tight it will be. He pushes in carefully, taking his time to feel every ridge of your hole with the shaft of his cock. That's all you get before his willpower fades and he begins pounding your with his warm dick.

"Fuck, you are good," he groans, keeping up the relentless fucking. You're too pleasured to reply, so he teases you, "Maybe I won't fuck you for weeks, and then just fuck you one day without warning."

Your pussy says you love that, but Gabe knows you couldn't bear the thought of not have his dick for weeks, "Don't worry, I'll fuck your mouth and your asshole in the meantime- oh fuck you'd love that wouldn't you," he needed to stop; he was working himself up to. Your hips are bouncing, your pussy is soaked. It takes all of his grit not to fill you right now, but he can't, not until every inch of your pussy was coming for him.

He leans over and next thrust is completely flush against your entrance. You don't think it could be any deeper until the tip is buried in the end of your walls. He strikes that place, making you so pleasured but so sore. Chills cover your thighs as your eyes roll back and your chest heaves. You want his cum right there, and your pants tell him you want it now. He has to focus on his breathing, and not his hands clenching the sheets or the sweat dripping down his tan skin.

He uses his cock to carve out your walls, raising his hips as he slides in, dig down to stretch your perineum as he pulls out. Each pass brushes your clit, sending jolts of electricity through your stomach while your legs burn from the inside. It's been so long, and his cock is so fucking big you can't hold back your moans. You grab his arm to ground yourself, but the pillars of muscle make your body tense even more.

He slows his stroke to let his hips roll farther down each time stretching you to your absolute limit. He slides out, his dick dragging over your hip bone, hard flesh rubbing your clit each time more slowly than the last. You can't help how much you need every stroke and arch yourself into his grip with another orgasm. Gabe groans, and gives you a few fast strokes before his own body pitches with orgasm. The first swell opens your eyes, and invites another wave of slick to cover his cock. You can feel Gabe filling every fold and curve of your pussy. Pump after pump, each one better than the last, his arms shaking as he gives you the last of his balls.

His eyes are barely focused, still caught up in an ultra-sensitive after glow. He drops his head down to watch himself pull out his cock cum-covered. In all of his glorious haze, he tells himself to never forget this sex before rolling onto his back beside you.

"Damn..." Gabe says, panting to make the room stop spinning, "I need a shower."

"Yeah... me too," you reply with a dizzy smile. Gabe leans up on his arm to bend over and kiss you. Gabe leaps to his feet, feeling as alive as ever. You however, lack motivation happy to study his well-defined back which conversely gave you all the energy you need to follow him into the bathroom.

A shower is good for all the buzzing in your mind, and his hands wash away all the ache in your muscles fade. As the last of the bubbles fade, "Are you done?"

You nod to him, too sweet to escape a kiss from your boyfriend before he says, "I'll get you a towel."

You stand in the warm water for a long minute, curious because the towels were hanging just outside the curtain. Soon enough though, Gabe pokes his hand in the curtain, having apparently gotten dressed. Shrugging it off, you turn off the shower and take the towel.

Once you step out of the shower, you realize Gabe has already gone to the bedroom. It a bit of an afterthought, as Gabe has left a new outfit on the sink. You've come to appreciate the man's fashion sense and quickly get dressed, noting this is perhaps the most formal attire he's ever picked out for you.

You're still examining your outfit when you exit the bathroom, when you're attention is turned to Gabe. He's on one knee with a small black box in his hand... You're stunned silent, meaning he had to speak first. His heart is beating out of his chest but he can't hold back now. He stutters through your name, starting half a dozen times before it falls from his mouth. You nod, encouraging him like you always do, spurring him on to finally, finally say it: "Will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes! Gabe, yes!" you say, tears of joy lining your lower lids.

The ring is beautiful, a princess cut diamond surrounded by two round diamonds on each side looped in simple scroll work. Gabe clumsily extracts the ring, tossing aside the box in excitement. He grabs your left hand, but the other one is shaking far too much for him to thread your finger onto the ring. You take his shaking hand and guide it to over your finger. You admire the ring, not just for its brilliance and perfect fit, but because it was a sign he really would love you forever, and ever.

Gabe cradles your chin and gives you a tender, slow kiss, "I love you so much..." kissing you again before you can reply.

"I love you too," you say, still choked up, "I'm so happy..."

Gabe's heart is too full for him to hold back, "You saw that I was just another human being even when I had my doubts. Y- You rescued me from a place... that was so fucking dark-" your kiss chases away all those sullen thoughts.

Gabe's stomach suddenly growls like a caged animal. Gabe's dramatic stare breaks into an innocent laugh. Gabe rubs his stomach, just now remembering he hasn't eaten in several days.

"Are we ready to go downstairs?" you tease as he rises to his feet.

Gabriel helps you up, kisses you once, and replies, "I am fucking starving."

The door swings open and Jack leaps to his feet, dropping his mask, every apology and excuse trying to burst from him at once, resulting in silence. Gabriel stands up straight, shoulders squared, apprehensive at best.

"We're engaged!" you interject without thinking, too overwhelmed with love to notice the tension.

Jack forgets all the apologies, offering you a firm handshake. You're brimming with joy, and your smile is melting Gabriel's hard resolve.

"Congratulations Mrs. Reyes," Jack says. He offers the same handshake to Gabe, fully prepared for rejection. Gabe grasps Jack's hand; no amount of revenge would be worth ruining your special day.

Jack adds, "I'm so happy for you," and Gabe nods, as if to say, "I know I'm lucky."

When they break apart, Gabe says, "Tell Ana."

Jack snorts, "She's gonna be pissed you didn't tell her yourself."

"She's gonna be my best man. She'll get over it," Gabe turns to you, "Let's go tell the girls and get something to eat," Gabe says, hunger still gnawing at him.

Gabe takes two steps forward before glancing over his shoulder. Jack stands at the chair, ready to leave everyone behind, when Gabe jerks his head to beckon him downstairs. Gabe doesn't wait for a reply. Jack would mull it over for a few minutes, ultimately join them. Then Gabe would make Jack buy everyone drinks.

At the bottom of the hotel's stairway was a door leading to the bar, and it had barely been cracked when the girls call out a drunken "HEY!"

"Get a head start on us?" Gabe quips as he takes a cold empanada from the table.

"Un poco.... un poca...?" Amélie says, slurring her strange mix of French and Spanish.

"Don't ask him," Sombra scoffs, "Il ne sais pas espanol." _***he doesn't know Spanish_

"Et je sais rien francais!" _***and you don't know any French_

"I give up," Sombra says to Gabe, "I take down a whole evil organization, learn a whole language-"

"Shh!" Amélie says, wrapping her arms around Sombra's neck and planting a kiss on her cheek.

Overwhelmed by the affection and annoyed at Gabe's smirk, Sombra changes the subject, "So you actually went through with it, eh culero?"

Gabe's retort is quick, "Hey, Amélie, has Sombra actually confessed her feelings or is she still blaming it on the alcohol?"

Amélie hugs Sombra, who tries to fume, but is maybe too drunk to maintain a resolve. Luckily another distraction has walked in from downstairs, "Hey you!"

Everyone turns to see Jack finally entering the otherwise empty bar, offering a noisey mess of hellos to their new friend.

"Jack ass is buying everyone shots," Gabe yells.

"I hope you like whiskey," Jack says, recognizing one distinct label behind the bar.

"So are you going to take his last name Latinx style?" Sombra asks you under all the noise.

"Well of course!" you say, "Are you?" you nod between the two women.

"Eyyy, I was asking gringo over here," Sombra says, still trying to redirect the conversation.

"What did you just call me?!" Gabe snaps in a sudden fury.

  
"The only reason he knows Spanish is because of me," Sombra boasts.

Jack calls out from the bar as he carefully situates five shot glasses between two hands, "Not true. That would be to Clint Eastwood's credit."

"Qué están tomando?" Sombra calls out. _***What are those drinks?_

"Shots of Jack Daniels, of course," Jack replies. Sombra rolls her eyes with a dramatic hand flair.

"Hurry up grandpa!" you call out playfully.

"I'm his age you know," Jack calls back as he walks to the table.

"Yeah but he aged better," you say. Sombra's cackle fills the bar, and Gabe wraps his arms around you to hide his laugh and hold you back from something meaner.

Jack places the glasses on the table, "I just wanna say if Ana was here to do a toast, all she would say is 'Be happy, and don't fuck it up', so someone else needs to toast."

"That is _exactly_ what she would say," Gabe says, as he lets go of you to reach his drink.

"But she's not here, so I'm doing it," Amélie raising her glass first.

There's a pause that makes you wonder if she's sober enough for the task, but soon she starts, "You two are so cute," another pause, "I can't tell if my favorite thing is how dedicated you are to each other or the fact that you are constantly fucking."

Jack blinks slowly, realizing that is _definitely_ what he heard when he was waiting in the hallway.

"...I just kept thinking 'wait until it all falls apart' except... it's not about the end, no? If you can have just one more day together, one more night together, you fight for it. For you, there is no end, just a future as Mr. and Mrs. Gabriel Reyes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!! We did it fam. We climbed the whole mountain and made it to the end! How's missionary for an ending lmao
> 
> I've been writing since I was nine and this is the first fanfiction I ever finished. Yeah. Be glad you commented/kudo-ed/read because it motivated me to finish and now I'm super glad to be here!! If you're a late comer, I'm probably going to never stop loving this fic so glad you're here too boo. 
> 
> In case you're still trying to piece it all together, because let's be real I don't always make sense, Gabriel Reyes is Reaper, but Reaper is more of a killer's persona he's constructed after the shitshow that was Gibraltar. It's not who he is, and he lost himself until a certain MC came along!
> 
> Meanwhile, Sombra's got the inside track on Talon's plans for operatives. Talon wants to eliminate operatives that are brainwashed and move towards ideologically-motivated soldiers. Amélie will be terminated. So Sombra devises a plan for an all-inclusive data leak. She figures that will shake things up enough to free Amélie.
> 
> Amélie senses Talon no longer finds her useful. MC is the more perfect sniper, with her only weakness being her prolonged relations with Reaper. Still, Amélie finds herself protecting their relationship... for some reason.
> 
> Meanwhile, Overwatch is trying to figure out what in the fuck is going on. They never really get a clue. Even Jack didn't realize he was working for a Talon (double) agent until he met Sombra three hours before he met MC. Tbh it was just a red herring plot to bring a little angst cause I knew I was going to write a happy ending :^]
> 
> I uh... meant to explain why Gabe doesn't like to be called sir. He does not have fond memories of being commander... 
> 
> Latinx naming convention = [maiden name]-Reyes
> 
> Wow you made it to the very end!!!!! You are my fav person ever ever ever ever everrrrr


End file.
